


Broken Bones Heal

by GeorgiaEve



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Slavery, Superfamily, Torture, learned helplessness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaEve/pseuds/GeorgiaEve
Summary: When Maggie is kidnapped, Alex's whole world falls apart.Deals with slavery, torture and the aftermath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bent not Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798416) by [OneHedaTwoHeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHedaTwoHeda/pseuds/OneHedaTwoHeda). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on this story, both constructive criticism and encouragement. It's been 10 months since I've updated, but after taking some time to think about this story, I've rewritten and edited it down, and here it is. 
> 
> I know there were a few comments that critiqued the length, so I've combined chapters and attempted to shorten them. For anyone who's read this before, the first 4 chapters may be familiar.

The afternoon was hot, a cool Spring wind blowing pleasantly off the water. Maggie finished the last of the paperwork for the case she'd closed yesterday and headed straight for her lieutenants office, hoping to leave early. It was Friday afternoon and she was eager to get started on the weekend. She stuck her head in his door, to find her boss on the phone. She made a gesture with her hand indicating she wanted to leave, getting a smile and a wave in response. She packed up her bag, saying goodbye to a few of the guys before heading back to Alex's. 

Parking her bike, she stopped to listen to the sounds of the afternoon, kids playing, trees rustling. The sun was making her uncomfortably hot in her leather jacket, but it was otherwise an example of a perfect afternoon. She headed upstairs, letting herself in, dropping her bag and removing her heavy jacket. She sunk down onto the couch, closing her eyes for a few long moments, just enjoying how relaxed she felt. The apartment was warm- the always unlocked balcony door was slightly open- and it was lulling her to sleep. Pushing herself up, she headed to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. While she drank she looked through the fridge for dinner ideas. There wasn't a lot. Figuring it was hot, and something cool might be nice, she looked for salad ingredients. Almost nothing. Glancing at the clock and seeing it was still early, she got her things and a backpack and headed down the street to the local outdoor market. Pulling out her phone, she opened her messages. 

_'Hey babe! I finished early! I'm going to get some stuff for dinner. What time will you be home? What's Kara up to? xx'_

She headed into the market, going straight for her favourite vegetable stand where they knew her. She picked up makings for an epic salad, and had just finished paying for them and packing them into her backpack when her phone vibrated.

_'Hi! Nice afternoon to finish early! I'll be done soon. Home in less than an hour. Not sure what Kara's up to. xoxo'_

_'Okay. I'm shopping now. I'll text Kara. See you soon! x'_

She received a thumbs up in response as she tapped into Kara's message log.

_'Hey Kar. How's your day going? Want to come over for dinner tonight?'_

Kara's immediate response told her she had her phone in her hand.

_'Hey Mags. Would love to come for dinner, if that's okay? (And as long as I'm not interrupting Friday night shenanigans!)'_

_'Haha. You are always welcome Kar, you know that. And you're not interrupting anything. Yet ;)'_

_'Ew. LOL. Still finishing up an article. Might be an hour or so?!'_

_'No rush. See you soon. xx'_

She headed over to the fish shop, getting enough prawns to feed a family now she knew Kara was coming. On her way out and back to Alex's, she picked up two bottles of wine, and vegan and regular ice cream for dessert. She headed back, tired, hot and sweaty from carrying the heavier load. As soon as she got in her shoved everything she'd bought for dinner into the fridge and the two tubs of ice cream into the freezer. Still standing in the kitchen she kicked off her shoes and stripped off her pants and shirt, relishing in the coolness from just loosing a layer. She moved to the balcony door, opening it further when she felt the cool breeze. Moving into the bedroom she changed into short denim shorts she knew Alex liked on her, and a tee from Alex's university days. She wanted nothing more than to sit, but instead opened herself a cold beer and set to work on making the salad. 20 minutes later she'd covered the bowl and set it back into the fridge. Deciding that she had enough in her to start on dessert, she whipped up the brownie mix she'd been planning, lining a tin and pouring the mix into the tin before putting it into the fridge to cook later. She wiped down the island, closed the balcony curtains a little, and finally, finally settled onto the couch with a fresh beer in hand. Pushing herself up before she became too comfortable, she switched on the fan Alex had set up, letting it blow over her as she took a long drink, then laid down on the couch, waiting for her girls. Alex should be here any time now. She hadn't realised she'd even closed her eyes until Alex's soft voice woke her from her nap; an even softer hand in her hair.

“Hey Maggie.”

“Alex!” Maggie smiled, pushing herself groggily into a sitting position. Alex backtracked to drop her things onto the seat near the door and kicked off her shoes before heading back to Maggie's side.

“Were you sleeping?”

“Yeah- must have dozed off. I'm glad you woke me though.”

Alex gave her a tired, quiet grin. “Is Kara coming over?”

Maggie nodded. “Mmmhmm.”

“Okay. Soon? Do I have time for a shower? I feel gross.”

Maggie smiled and nodded again. “She thought she'd be another half hour or so. You have plenty of time for a shower. Also, I don't think you're gross.”

Alex leaned closer. “You're biased,” she whispered, before pressing her lips to Maggie's. They stayed like that for a long, long moment, wet lips moving slowly against each others as they reconnected after spending the day apart. Finally Alex pulled back and gave Maggie a small smirk, before heading straight into the bathroom and starting the shower. While Alex showered, Maggie washed the dirty dishes and cleaned up a little. She poured a packet of chips into a bowl and left it on the coffee table. Alex got out and changed into the same sort of outfit as Maggie- short shorts she knew Maggie liked her in, and a tank, her wet hair roughly dried. She came out and sat down on the couch, helping herself to a handful of chips. Maggie joined her a second later, two beers in hand. Alex smiled gratefully. 

“Thanks. I need this.”

“Long day?”

“Long and annoying.”

“Aliens?”

“Nope; well, not one specific alien. I was just stuck doing a lot of follow up paperwork today. And making a ton of phone calls to some very unhelpful people.”

Maggie winced in sympathy and patted Alex's bare thigh. “Well at least you're home now.”

Alex smiled at her. “Yeah.”

They both leant in simultaneously, kissing briefly. They drank and snacked in silence, letting the cool breeze from the fan and the warm breeze from the balcony relax them. 

“How was your day?” Alex asked, breaking the silence.

“Fine. Paperwork. But not much was happening, so I got to leave early.”

“That's nice.”

“Yeah.”

They lapsed into silence again, until Maggie's phone buzzed a few minutes later. Retrieving it from the kitchen island, she settled back next to Alex.

“It's Kara. She's still finishing up her article, and said to start dinner without her if we want. She'll be another half an hour or so.”

Alex nodded then shrugged. “I'm happy to wait, unless you want to start.”

“Nah. These chips will keep me going for now. I'll let her know.”

Maggie sent back a quick text, then stood and moved to the kitchen. She heard Alex follow her and turned, about to ask about something utterly unimportant- when Alex cornered her with her body up against the fridge. Maggie bumped against the cool steel, looking up slightly to grin at Alex. Alex's look of absolute want forced Maggie to take a deep, shuddering breath in.

“See something you like, Danvers?”

Alex grinned and pressed forward, slipping one almost bare leg, between Maggie's almost bare ones. Maggie gasped as the rough seam from her shorts rubbed firmly against her clit. Alex continued to grin at her, pulling her leg back, then pushing it forward again. Maggie took another deep breath, then laughed as Alex pulled her leg back completely. 

“Naughty,” she whispered, and Alex chuckled quietly before leaning in and capturing Maggie's lips again. 

They kissed slowly, each relishing in the other, content to take their time, knowing they had the whole weekend. They licked at each others tongues, sucking gently on each others lips, teeth knocking together as they pulled each other closer still. Maggie draped her arms around Alex's neck, sinking one hand into her hair, and Alex adjusted her position. Maggie knew what she was doing, and without pulling away, jumped gently into Alex's arms, wrapping her bare legs around Alex's hips. Alex held onto Maggie tightly, resting her back against the fridge door and the wall, as a handful of magnets and that one bill they still hadn't paid fell to the floor. Maggie grunted as her t-shirt rode up and the cold steel pressed against her lower back. Continuing to kiss her, Alex lifted her off the fridge just enough to pull the tee back down into place, then leant them both back against the appliance. Maggie slipped her tongue into Alex's mouth once again, licking over her bottom teeth, her tongue, behind her top teeth, then back to Alex's own insistent tongue as both muscles slid over and against each other. 

They were so caught up in each other, they didn't hear the gentle wooshing sound, the balcony door opening and closing just slightly, or feel the warm breeze that followed Kara into the room. Kara hovered, watching the scene against the fridge for a quick moment, before turning and landing herself on the couch. She looked to the two beers sitting on the table. The one on the right had significantly more in it, and so Kara picked up the left, on the assumption that Alex was usually a faster drinker. She took a large mouthful, finishing the remainder in only 3 gulps. She turned on the TV where an episode of Friends was playing, the sound still down from the night before. Behind her, another magnet fell to the floor and Kara winced, hoping they weren't going to be much longer. Her super-hearing didn't help- without it she could clearly hear; with it she could hear their tongues, their teeth, their increased heart rates. 

When Maggie gave a small moan, Kara moved quickly, turning up the sound on the TV with one hand and taking a large handful of chips with the other and munching loudly. She continued to watch the TV as she heard Alex and Maggie disentangle quickly, straightening clothes and both clearing their throats. Only when the rustling stopped, did Kara finally turn to them and smile.

“-Heeeyyyy, little Danvers,” Maggie said smiling, but only making the briefest of eye contact with her future sister-in-law. 

“Hi!”

“Um, how- how long have you been here?” Alex asked, coming over to the couch. 

Kara grinned broadly at her. “Not long,” Alex looked up, relief on her face, “But long enough.”

Alex's breath hitched and she swallowed, before coming around the couch to sit beside Kara. Kara laughed, glancing between the two as Maggie busied herself in the kitchen. Kara turned back, picking up the second beer and taking another handful of chips. 

“So,” she started. When neither women said anything, she waved the bottle in her hands in Alex's direction. “What have you guys been doing? Apart from each other?” She laughed loudly at her own joke.

Alex looked up at that, blushing, as she swiped the bottle out of Kara's hand and gave her a glare before reaching for the other bottle still on the table where Kara had left it. Seeing it empty, Kara shrugged. 

“I finished your beer,” she stated nonchalantly, reaching for the chips again.

“Actually that was mine.” Maggie stepped over and took the bowl of chips out from under Kara's hand before she could take another handful. 

“Hey!”

“We're about to have dinner.”

“But-” Kara paused as she heard Alex chuckle beside her, before taking a large sip of her beer. 

“And we're having brownies for dessert. If you're hungry after that, you can have the chips back.”

Kara grumbled good-naturedly, getting up to follow Maggie as Alex followed the both of them. Maggie went to the fridge, pulling out the large salad, the bag of prawns, and butter for the last few remaining pieces of bread she'd made the other day. Alex helped take it all to the table as Kara perched on one of the island chairs, holding her hair up and fanning herself, suddenly realising how uncomfortable she was. Alex noticed. 

“Go get changed. Find one of my t-shirts and some pants or shorts or something.”

Kara nodded and headed into the closet, re-emerging seconds later in a baggy tee and some of Alex's sweatpants. While Alex and Maggie got drinks, Kara rolled both pant-legs up to just below her knees and pulled off her socks. She zipped into the bathroom and a second later joined her sisters at the table with her hair in a high ponytail, face freshly washed. 

The three girls served themselves from the large bowl of salad, then started on the massive pile of cold prawns. They ate in silence for a while, then exchanged small talk about their days. They'd all seen each other that morning, so there wasn't exactly a lot to cover. A while later, Kara sat back, wrists leaning against the table, fishy hands hovering.

“I can't believe I'm full, and there's still food left!”

Alex and Maggie laughed. 

“I can't believe it either,” Maggie commented. She stood, moving into the kitchen to wash her hands, leaving the tap on for Alex and then Kara, as she moved back to the table and cleaned up the mess, storing the leftovers in the fridge for tomorrow. 

Alex and Kara settled on the couch together as Maggie opened the curtains and door to the balcony, letting in the cooler evening breeze, and the fading light. She took a deep breath, taking in the moment: a beautiful end to a great day, her family, women who loved her unconditionally, at her side.

“Babe, you coming?”

Maggie turned back, smiling, and Alex knew that look. 

“Taking a moment?”

“Yeah.” Maggie moved to join them on the couch, settling back, right thigh pressed against Kara's left. “I love you guys.”

Alex reached forward for her hand, squeezing, as Kara draped her left arm over Maggie and pulled her into a gentle side hug.  
Alex flicked through the channels, finally settling on some movie. They all sat quietly, until the on-screen arrest of a suspect caused Maggie to throw her hand up. 

“That's not how you arrest someone!”

Alex chuckled. “You tell 'em, honey!”

After that, the three were more vocal, exchanging theories, discussing plot holes, and yelling at the bad decisions made by the characters. As the movie finished, the three cheered, still laughing hard. They'd all moved closer, and Maggie moved out from under Kara's leg to sit on the edge of the couch and turn to look at the other two.

“Do you guys want dessert?”

Kara nodded enthusiastically and Alex gave a shrug. 

“I'm not too hungry yet, but if you guys want to eat, I will.”

“Well I have to cook it, so it'll be at least half an hour anyway.”

“Okay, then yes. I'll be more hungry by then.”

Maggie moved into the kitchen, turning on the oven to pre-heat while she removed the tin from the fridge and uncovered it. 

“Do you guys have regular ice cream, or should I go get some?” Kara asked, coming to sit at the island, watching Maggie work. 

Maggie remained silent, but went to the freezer, pulling out her tub of vegan vanilla, and two tubs of Ben and Jerry's. Kara squealed, clapping her hands as Alex came up behind her and hugged her little sister to her side.

“You should marry this one!” Kara exclaimed excitedly. 

Alex and Maggie turned to look at each other, grinning.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

The two women continued to look at each other for another long moment, so utterly in love that it brought tears to Kara's eyes. Her wildest wish was that Alex would one day be this happy. Eventually Maggie cleared her throat and broke eye-contact still grinning as she looked down and moved to put the brownies into the oven. Kara turned to Alex, both of them seeing the unshed tears in each others eyes and pulling the other in for a long hug. While the brownies cooked, Kara found a movie she'd wanted to see on Netflix and got it ready, while Alex and Maggie changed into pyjamas, closed the curtains and locked the balcony door. When the timer went off, Maggie pulled the brownies out, lightly hitting at Kara's hand sneaking towards them.

“They're hot!”

“Not to me!”

“And they need to sit for 5 minutes.”

“Hmph,” Kara whined, a smile breaking through. 

“Go sit on the couch with Alex and start the movie. I'll bring these over when they're ready.”

“Okay.” Kara stood, then leant across the counter to squeeze Maggie's hand. “And thank you for caring about the little things. Even when they can't hurt me.”

“Always.”

Kara moved to the couch, settling against Alex's shoulder and pressing start on the movie. Maggie watched from the island, more the snuggling Danvers sisters than the movie. She checked her phone and got up, dishing hers and Alex's brownies into regular bowls and spooning vanilla ice cream over the top. She got out a larger glass mixing bowl and put the rest of the brownies into it, spooning the rest of the vanilla and half of the chocolate fudge ice cream over Kara's. She carried them over, handing them out then taking her position next to Kara again. Kara lifted the blanket she had draped over their knees, flicking it over Maggie's lap. Kara leant over, eyes now only for the bowl in front of her, and kissed the side of Maggie's face in giddy excitement.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah babe. This smells amazing.”

Maggie laughed. “You're both very welcome.”

Two hours later the movie finished and Alex stretched. “That wasn't... bad.”

“Mmm,” Kara replied. “Maggie fell asleep half an hour ago, so I'm not sure she loved it that much either.”

Alex laughed quietly, looking around Kara to see Maggie asleep against the blonde's shoulder. 

“I'll go get the bed ready.” 

She stood and moved into the bedroom, pulling back the covers and adjusting the pillows. She turned back to the couch when she heard Kara speaking gently to Maggie. Maggie was lightly protesting, but in an instant Kara had picked up the other woman, cradling Maggie to her chest and unconsciously swaying the detective in her arms as she carried her up the few steps into the bedroom. Alex stepped back and let Kara lay Maggie down. As Kara tucked the blankets around Maggie's small form, Maggie turned just slightly. 

“Thank you.”

Kara beamed. “Always.”

Stepping back down into the main room, Kara tightened her ponytail again.

“I might get going.”

“You can stay if you want.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Kara and Alex shared a smile as Alex gestured for Kara to get into the bed. Alex went around, switching off the TV and lights and checking the doors as Kara unrolled her pants legs and pulled on her socks from earlier. 

“Freak.” There was nothing but warmth in Alex's voice.

Kara looked pointedly at Alex's own sock-clad feet. “I learnt it all from you.”

“Ha. Yeah.”

Alex climbed over Kara to settle between her girls as Kara pulled the covers up over them. She leant over and switched off the light, sending the apartment into darkness.

“I had a really great evening,” Kara whispered a few minutes later.

“Me too,” Alex whispered back, obviously near sleep.

“I love Maggie-.”

“I love her too.”

“-And I love how happy she makes you.”

Alex turned to Kara, forcing her eyes open for a moment. “I've never been this happy. I didn't know it was even possible to be this happy with someone, like this I mean.”

Kara felt her eyes drooping. “This is all I ever wanted for you.”

“It's all I ever wanted for both of us.”

“I'm so glad you have it.”

Alex reached up between them to take Kara's hand, both their eyes closed. “You'll get it, too.”

“I know. But for now, you and the love of your life are enough for me to know it's possible.”

“The loves of my life.” It was barely a whisper, Alex on the verge of sleep. “Both of you.”

Kara smiled to herself, tightening her grip on Alex's hand just enough, before the both of them drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to SapphicScholar, cold_century and queercapwriting (queergirlwriting). Without your wonderful stories I never would have written this.  
> Special thank you to OneHedaTwoHeda- Bent Not Broken was my inspiration.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Sanvers is EndGame. #Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters will be long-ish, because it was difficult to cut them down so much. 
> 
> Part of this was written to the song Come What May, from Moulin Rouge. This was my attempt at writing the lyrics into the story, so if you want to listen to the song, read along at a regular pace and the song should fit in to the story.

Alex woke slowly the next morning, feeling the sun shining brightly across her arms and chest. It was so lovely to wake up naturally, no alarm, no emergency phone calls. She could feel a body pressed firmly along hers, an arm draped over her waist, hand resting against the bed in front of her. She stretched just slightly, pressing back, feeling the solid form of her sister as Kara tightened the grip of her arm and tugged them even closer, burying her head down into the back of Alex's neck. As she felt them press fully against each other, Alex also felt she was drenched in sweat. Kara's temperature did run a few degrees higher than average, and snuggling with her always took the risk of overheating. Alex cracked an eye for a moment, seeing the mid-morning sun bathing a stunningly beautiful, still sleeping, Maggie Sawyer. Alex watched her for a moment, the sun reflecting off the highlights in her hair, warming her golden skin, making her look every bit the angel Alex knew she was. Maggie moved, and the sun caught the diamond embedded in her engagement ring. Alex still couldn't believe it. This woman; this incredible badass, had somehow fallen in love with her, and agreed to marry her. Alex felt a small lump grow in her throat, and she swallowed it down. She felt so loved. She brought her left hand up between her and her fiancée, intertwining their fingers together, feeling Maggie's warm skin, watching as the light bounced off both their rings. As she did that, she dropped her right hand down, curling it inside Kara's own right, letting Kara's fingers slip between her own. She squeezed both hands gently, Maggie squeezing back just the tiniest bit, while Kara's fingers remained soft and unmoving between her own. Maggie opened the eye that wasn't squished against her pillow, giving Alex the briefest of smiles, before she squeezed their hands together again, then drifted back off to sleep. Alex couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so very, very loved and safe, sandwiched between the two loves of her life. Closing her eyes, she too slowly drifted back off to sleep.

When Alex awoke an hour or so later, what had been a loving sandwich earlier, was now a sweaty mess of limbs and hair. Kara had backed off slightly, but the apartment was warming up and Alex was still buried under the comforter. Her pyjamas clung to her back and legs, while Maggie's hair was plastered to not only Maggie's neck, but Alex's own. Alex looked to both sides determining the best way out. Out the end looked to be the easiest and least disturbing, so Alex wiggled her way down under the doona, sliding feet first out of the bed and landing in a squat at the top of the first step. Standing up, her head began to pound. She was so dehydrated. It was cooler in the open air, but her clothes were damp. She changed and had a glass of water, sipping slowly as she looked at the two women in her bed. Obviously in sleep the heat wasn't troubling them- they'd actually moved closer, still facing each other, but with Kara's arm now draped loosely across Maggie's side. Alex smiled herself. As if she hadn't been lucky enough to have Kara fall into her life, Maggie waltzed in, all beauty and attitude. And to top off an already amazingly decorated cake, her alien and her fiancée loved each other like sisters. She didn't know what she would have done if they hadn't learnt to get along, but it had been unnecessary to worry about, obviously. Their bond was only growing- as evidenced again, just last week by their 'best-friend date night, held the night before sister night, when Alex had had to work late. 

As the water kicked in, Alex started to feel much better. She headed to the balcony, opening the door just a little. It was warm, but not too hot to go for a quick run. She downed another small glass of water and went back up into the bedroom to check on her girls. Both asleep, though Kara's breathing had changed, indicating she was slowly waking up. And both looked to be just as sweaty as she'd been. She came back down, stuffed a $20 into her pocket with the key, and wrote a quick note explaining where she was. Then she flicked on the A/C, feeling the cool air begin to wash over her, before she slipped out of the apartment. 

She went downstairs and out, heading down towards the park. As she ran, she tried to be mindful of the sights and sounds around her. It usually worked to focus her, but today, the longer she ran and the more she tried to focus, the more her anxiety increased. She took a breath, as deep as she could when she was slightly puffed, and focused on feeling. The sun was warm on her bare skin, and it was really starting to heat up. The wind felt nice and cooled the sweat on her skin. Her trusty running shoes fit well and comfortably protected her feet. But still, her anxiety nagged at her. She sped up again, as if urged to move. She came back around, heading down the last straight one more time, before heading out and back. She stopped in to the bakery on the corner where they knew her, and bought $20 worth of mixed doughnuts. She didn't recognise the young guy behind the counter and she smiled brightly at him. He blushed and stammered and got flustered and Alex laughed to herself just a tiny bit, because she didn't want to offend him in any way whatsoever, but also, it was kind of flattering. The owner came up behind him, grinning at the situation. 

“She's beautiful, hey?” Lauren said, laughing loudly and patting the new guy on the shoulder rather forcefully.

The new guy blushed even harder and stammered, though he was cut off from saying anything when Lauren continued. 

“This is Evan. He started just this last week. Hard worker; getting used to how we do things around here, hey?”

Evan chuckled a little and finally looked up to make proper eye-contact with Alex. “Um, yeah. Hi!”

“Hi Evan. It's nice to meet you. I hope Lauren's treating you well here!”

Alex made a face at Lauren as the old lady laughed even louder. 

“I treat him right, don't you worry!”

Evan had finished boxing up the doughnuts and handed the two boxes over the counter to Alex. 

“Wait, wait,” Lauren stopped them both. She went and got another smaller box and dipped her head at Evan to follow her. She lead him down to the end case, which was filled with cakes and the fanciest of all the doughnuts made there. She picked out four different doughnuts, placing them delicately into the box, then closed it up, all while Evan watched carefully and Alex let loose a large, loud sigh. 

“This woman here,” Lauren started, walking back to Alex as Evan followed, “She's important, you hear?”

Evan nodded quickly, glancing at Alex. 

“She's a hero, this one. Along with her sister. And that gorgeous girlfriend of yours.”

Alex could've sworn Evan's face dropped just a little.

“So when ever she comes in, or her sister or girlfriend, we give them a little something extra, okay.”

Evan nodded vigorously, while Alex shook her head, smiling at Lauren.

“You-” Alex started.

“I know I don't need to, and I know you want to pay for them, but-”

“Okay, okay,” Alex held up her hands, laughing. “I've heard the speech!”

They all continued laughing as Alex thanked Lauren profusely and took the 3 boxes from her. She bid them both goodbye and left the cool, air-conditioned building, pausing for a moment as the heat hit her, before heading home. As she walked her anxiety came back to her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. What was wrong with her today? Her anxiety wasn't usually this bad over... nothing? Whatsoever? But the closer she got to home, the more she started to get the feeling she was being... watched. 

She kept walking, fishing her key out and having it ready to let herself straight into her building, closing the front door firmly behind her. She let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding and got into the lift as the doors opened to let out her neighbour. They exchanged pleasantries, and Alex headed up, hurrying inside and leaning back against the door after she'd closed it. Only then did the worst of her anxiety begin to fade. Weird. But she wasn't going to let it ruin her day or her weekend with her girls. 

She put the boxes down on the kitchen island and looked towards the bedroom, where both women were still asleep. She removed her shoes and socks, starting to feel immensely better. And the air-conditioning had kept the place nicely cooled. She poured a large glass of water and downed it, before climbing up into the bedroom. She knelt on the end of the bed, to see if the movement disturbed either or both of them. Only Kara stirred. Maggie much have been exhausted, to still be asleep. Alex got off and came around to Kara's side, climbing up behind her as Kara rolled over and looked at her. 

“Good morning,” Alex said quietly, settling on her side and propping her head up with an arm, as Kara smiled.

“Morning! What time is it? It feels late.”

“It is late, it's after 11.”

“Wow. I haven't had this much sleep in ages.” Kara stretched out, arching her back, hearing bones crack.

Alex smiled down at her and draped her free arm over Kara's side, tugging her into a brief hug. Kara leant in, snuggling her head into the crook of Alex's neck for a moment, before they both pulled back and got off the bed. 

“I bought doughnuts,” Alex said, glancing back as she led the way down the steps into the living room. 

Kara's face lit up. “Ooh, yes.” She turned towards the bathroom. “I just gotta pee first.”

She closed the door behind her as Alex went into the kitchen and pulled out plates and glasses for milk. 

“Did you say doughnuts, Danvers?” a voice called from across the room.

Alex looked over to see Maggie pushing herself into a sitting position, before flinging off the comforter and standing. She stretched too, arms up into the air, and Alex couldn't help the way her eyes flit down over her breasts and down to the smallest amount of stomach visible where her top rode up. Alex swallowed, as Maggie came down to her, smiling at the obvious look on her fiancée's face. Maggie stopped against the front of the island, leaning over it. Alex leant forward from her side and Maggie brushed their lips together in a quick kiss before pulling back. 

“Later,” she whispered soothingly at the pout on Alex's face. 

The door to the bathroom opened then and Kara came out to join them. 

“Yes, later would be appreciated!”

Half an hour later all three were full and finished with their sugary treats. Kara slid off the seat, moving to the balcony door and soaking up the sun for a few long moments, before she turned back to the other two. 

“I should go. I need to finish a couple of articles.”

Alex nodded. “Okay. Will we see you tonight?”

Kara shook her head, trying to hide the smile threatening to take over her face. “Uh, no. I'm having dinner with Lena tonight.”

Alex raised her eyebrows, while Maggie smirked.

“Go get 'em, little Danvers.”

“It's not like that. It's just dinner.”

Alex was trying to hold back a laugh. “Mmmhmm. What ever you say!”

Kara laughed too, shaking her head as she headed into the bathroom again. “It's just dinner!”

She returned a moment later, in full supersuit, and came by the couch, tugging on her boots, before coming over behind Maggie and resting her hand on her back. She leant down to kiss the top of Maggie's head, then came around and enveloped her sister in a tight hug. 

“Bye.”

“Bye, honey.”

“I should go, too,” Maggie said as Kara took off. 

“What? Why?” Alex turned around, surprised, and whining once again. 

Maggie just laughed. “Because I haven't been home in a week and my plants need watering and I need to clean and do some washing.”

“You can do your washing here,” Alex offered, coming closer. 

Maggie smirked, reaching out for the red-head. “I could. But maybe I want to do my underwear and keep some things private. Hmm?”

Alex snorted. “ _O_ -kay. Like I haven't seen your dirty underwear before. Or washed it.”

“Or been the cause of it,” Maggie hit back, grinning flirtatiously. 

Alex laughed leaning their foreheads together. “Well, maybe I should come with you.”

Maggie watched her from under her eyelashes, rubbing her hands up and down Alex's back, feeling her taught muscles through the thin material. “Mmm. You could. But don't you need to clean here? You were talking about that yesterday morning. And those reports you were going to finish reading?”

Alex frowned. “Yeah, I suppose. I just miss you when you're not here.” 

Maggie laughed, as her chest constricted at the love she was feeling from Alex, and at how much she wanted this woman, wanted to be with her, always. “Yeah, me too.”

They kissed for a long moment before helping each other change.

“You know, you can bring over more of your stuff. You know, if- if you want.”

Maggie turned around to face her, Alex dropping her arms to her side. 

“I do- want,” Maggie said carefully, hoping they were on the same page, certain they were, but... “There's not much left to bring over. It won't be long til the place is empty.”

Alex gazed at her, her look intense, and Maggie forced herself to swallow. 

“Yeah. That's the point.”

They both looked at each other, drowning blissfully in this next step that was happening around them, to them. 

“Ok-ay,” Maggie said finally, looking away and taking a deep breath to break the moment. When she looked back, Alex was smiling lovingly. “I'm gonna go. I'll be back later.”

Alex nodded and they kissed again, before Maggie left with her bags. 

As soon as Maggie had left, Alex looked around. She might as well make use of this Maggie-less time. She busied herself with cleaning off the bench from breakfast, before moving onto the rest of her apartment. 

Maggie's place was cool, having been closed up for days, and not particularly dirty, but she wanted to give it a quick clean. She opened the door to her own small balcony, letting the hot air swarm throughout the apartment, airing it. She wanted to sit, but she really wanted to get back. Alex's was definitely starting to feel more like home than her own place was. 

She started a load of washing, cleaning up while she waited, then hung it to air dry by the balcony door. While it dried she cleaned out the fridge. There wasn't a lot in there- some old milk, a few pieces of fruit, condiments that still had years left on the expiry. As she emptied the place, the feeling that she was really starting to move in with Alex was making her excited. 

There really was very little of her personal stuff left- just a few pieces of clothing in her closet, but there was nothing she needed now- heavy coats from Gotham, and a few old things she should probably get rid of before Alex saw them and laughed herself to death. She stripped and remade the bed, before having a quick shower and sitting down to call Alex.

“Hey, _gorgeous_ ,” Alex answered.

Maggie felt her breath hitch at Alex's tone. 

“Hey yourself.”

“Whatcha up to?” Alex sung the last word.

Maggie laughed. “Cleaning. Showering. And packing a whole lot of my stuff to bring to yours.” She paused, waiting to hear what Alex was going to say.

“I- I can't wait til everything of yours is here at my place. Ou- _our_ place,” was the quiet, almost nervous reply. 

Maggie's heart swelled. “I can't wait til that either. Your place- _our_ place- will be the only home I have. Or need. You know what I mean.”

Alex laughed. “I know what you mean. How much longer will you be?”

They spoke for a little while longer, before they both hung up, still laughing. Maggie packed the car and gave it a last once-over, before sending Alex a quick text as she made her way downstairs. She was happy to be on her way back _home_. 

By the time Maggie came through the door, Alex had finished both reports and had taken a shower. Maggie stumbled in, all bags and bonsai trees and said “Hey babe,” before dropping her things and leaving the apartment again. Alex just laughed, moving the stuff from the doorway, and waited. A few minutes later, Maggie came in again, more breathless, but calmer, and put her things down before closing the door behind her and locking it. She turned around, some comment or other on her lips, to see Alex _staring_ at her. Maggie returned the look, feeling heat rush through her.

“Miss me?” was all she could think to whisper. 

Alex nodded, biting her lip and moving closer. Maggie stepped forward, and as one, they both tripped over the large bag of Maggie's clothing and burst out laughing. Alex stepped around the bag and pulled Maggie into a tight body hug.

They stood, hugging each other close, until Maggie's stomach grumbled. Alex rubbed her back a couple of times before pulling back. 

“Hungry, huh?”

“A bit, yeah. Have you eaten anything?”

Alex shook her head. “No, I was waiting for you.” 

They plated the leftovers and ate, playing footsy with each other until Alex slid her foot between Maggie's thighs, and Maggie choked on a piece of carrot. 

They finished the meal with more flirting looks and less touching, then started on the dishes. Maggie washed and Alex put things away, and then dried the clean dishes and as soon as she'd finished, she draped the damp towel around Maggie's neck and pulled her in. 

“It's all wet!” Maggie grinned, as Alex leant in and kissed her, if only for a second or two.

“That's not the only thing that's wet, Sawyer.” 

Maggie's breath hitched and she swallowed and God, the way Alex was looking at her. Alex put down the cloth and led them over to the couch, where Alex sat and tugged Maggie down next to her. They gazed at each other for a moment before Alex swallowed, lost in their moment.

“I really want to kiss you,” she said eventually. 

Maggie grinned. “I really want to kiss you too, Danvers.”

“Danvers?!”

Maggie smiled, this time more gently and with all the love in the world. “Alex. My Alex.”

They kissed briefly, before Maggie lay back and tugged Alex with her. They both laughed as they took the time to arrange themselves, Alex laying on top of Maggie, their legs slipping tightly between each others. 

“Lift your head,” Alex requested quietly, and Maggie did. 

Alex pulled out the pillow Maggie had been laying on, sliding both her arms under and creating a makeshift pillow. As they got comfortable, Maggie smiled up at Alex, bringing her hands up, brushing Alex's fringe out of her face. They both laughed as the short hair slipped back down into both of their faces. Maggie reached up, running her hands over Alex's back, over her loose tank, over bare shoulder blades, down over her butt. She squeezed, taking in the way Alex's eyes fell closed, how she shifted just slightly, so they lay even closer against the other. Alex lent down and their open mouths met, hot and wet. They kissed slowly, lips sliding over and over and over. Maggie slipped her tongue out; Alex's mouth, already open and waiting for her. They kissed, lips, tongues, souls, melting together until their mouths were tingling from the constant sensations. 

Alex lent back. Maggie's eyes opened slowly, pupils dilated, her eyes black and sparkling as she grinned. Her mouth was still wet from their shared saliva, her lips dark and swollen. It was almost overwhelming, but Maggie saw it all in Alex's eyes and she let her hands drift from where they'd settled around Alex's hips, back up to her neck, tugging Alex down closer, noses brushing, breath dancing against the others mouth, eyes close and staring deeply into the others, as the current song playing seemed to ready itself with just the right lyrics.

“I want to vanish inside your kiss.” Maggie looked at her. “Every day I love you more and more.”

Alex chuckled, singing. “Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings. Telling me to give you everything.”

They laughed as the sang together. “Seasons may change, Winter to Spring. But I love you, until the end of time.”

Maggie moved under Alex, so Alex sat up and back, watching as Maggie pulled herself into a sitting position against the side of the couch. They sat, breath matched for breath, listening to the music, before Maggie stood, reaching out a hand to the redhead.

“Do you want dessert? Mug cakes?” 

Alex took the offered hand and pulled hard, causing Maggie to fall back into her lap. Maggie laughed in surprise, before Alex captured her lips again. They kissed long and deep and wetly.

“I want you,” Alex murmured between kisses. 

They kissed for another moment, until this time it was Alex's stomach that rumbled. They pulled back and Alex let Maggie stand, following her over to the island. Maggie moved into the kitchen, preparing things as she continued to sing. Alex grinned lovingly, taking in this wonder, as Maggie threw her arms into the air, grinning widely, eyes all squinty the way Alex loved.

“And there's no mountain too high; no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather; And stars may collide. But I love you-”

“I love you.”

“-until the end-”

“Until the end-”

“Of time.”

They stopped singing, both women staring openly, as the song continued. The mood was too much and not enough. They could feel something changing between them. Something big. Something life altering. See it in each others eyes. Feel it in the supercharged atmosphere.

It was Alex who sang next, murmuring along where it continued. “-Come what may. I will love you. I will love you. Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.”

And then they were both crying, tears of complete, unadulterated joy. Pure happiness. Maggie lent over the counter, eyes wet but fierce, determined that Alex know she meant each and every word; whispering when her voice cracked. 

_“I will love you, until my dying day.”_

The song finished, and the emotion threatened to continue, until the next song that came on was an old Spice Girls song. Both women laughed, wiping at eyes and giving each other time to recover. Maggie mixed up the mug cakes, cooking them one at a time and covering them both with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Alex was sitting at the island and Maggie slid both mugs over, getting spoons and settling in on the seat next to Alex. They ate in silence for a while, until Alex looked up and Maggie couldn't help but laugh at the smear of chocolate sauce on her chin. Maggie licked at the smear, then dropped her mouth to Alex's neck and sucked softly enough not to leave a hickey. Alex groaned quietly and brought her hand up to Maggie's head as the brunette worked her way down to her collarbone, sucking, licking, nipping. Alex ran her hands up and down Maggie's back and sides, desperate to touch her, touch more of her, before leading them backwards to the bedroom.

Alex stripped Maggie of her outer layers, before removing her own top and throwing it all to the other side of the bed. Maggie pulled Alex's pants down, helping Alex to step out of them as she planted a hot kiss to Alex's mound. They kissed their way onto the bed, each stripping the other of their underwear until they were laying together, naked and sweaty and so fucking ready. 

Alex couldn't wait, sliding down and taking Maggie's nipple into her mouth, sucking and nipping at it as Maggie groaned and ran a hand through Alex's hair, keeping her there. Alex closed her eyes, moving from one breast to the other; kissing, sucking, nipping, tugging at her nipples until Maggie was shifting underneath her, thighs rubbing together. Alex planted a wet kiss to Maggie's sternum, then slid down further, as Maggie opened her legs wide, desperation evident. Alex settled herself in, sliding both arms under Maggie's thighs, using them to open Maggie up to her. She looked in awe; hairless, pink and swollen, gaping wide open, copious amounts of fluid already bathing her folds and inner thighs. Alex lent in further, nose running lightly up Maggie's slit as Alex breathed her in, smelling her. Maggie groaned louder at the brief sensation, bringing a hand down to encourage Alex to touch her. Alex laughed quietly. 

“Okay, okay!”

She moved in, licking the whole way up her slit, tasting Maggie. She moved to her folds, suckling gently on the outer ones, tugging them with her mouth and teeth, careful to avoid her most sensitive area. Opening her up further, Alex moved in, licking around the intricate inner folds, determined to touch and taste and feel every inch of this incredible woman above her. Maggie became more vocal, her cries higher-pitched as Alex worked her way around every delicate layer, until she slipped her tongue inside Maggie, licking at her soft velvety walls. Maggie's hand drifted from Alex's head to the sheets, clutching them tightly as she opened herself up even more for Alex. Sliding her tongue out, Alex slid one finger gently inside Maggie, watching for any discomfort. When all she received was a soft “Fuck yes”, Alex just grinned and slid a second finger inside. She watched Maggie's face for a long moment as she slowly and gently fucked her, watched the absolute pleasure play out across her beautiful features. When she began to feel Maggie's walls closing in, constricting quicker and tighter, Alex lent down and took Maggie's clit into her mouth. She sucked on it, swiping her tongue across it, then gently nibbled at it, before soothing it with her sucking. Then Maggie cried out loudly, one hand still clutched in the sheets, the other reaching for Alex once again. Alex felt her loves inner walls grasp rhythmically at her still moving fingers, as Alex continued to lick at her clit until the aftershocks wore off and Maggie collapsed, unmoving. Alex slid her fingers out, as Maggie whimpered and reached for her. Alex moved up the bed, licking Maggie's come off her fingers and hand while she waited for Maggie to recover and open her eyes. When she did finally open her eyes, Maggie reached for Alex, kissing her deeply and tasting herself all over Alex's lips, inside her mouth. They kissed deeply for a long moment, before Maggie pulled back and sighed, grinning tiredly.

“That was incredible.”

Alex just smiled. “ _You're_ incredible.” She lay down on her side against Maggie, running her fingertips over Maggie's chest and stomach. “Are you tired?”

Maggie shrugged. “A little, I guess. You sure know how to take it out of someone.”

Alex exhaled amusedly, then turned to look down by her feet to where they'd kicked the comforter. She went to reach for it, when Maggie pulled her back. 

“I'm not done yet,” Maggie almost growled, pushing Alex onto her back and climbing on top of her. Maggie lent in and they kissed, tongues dancing softly and slowly, further and deeper. Alex draped her arms over Maggie's back, pulling her in, down. Maggie rested her arms on the bed, encircling Alex's head. They kissed for a long, long time, before Maggie shifted, bringing both hands to Alex's breasts and digging her nails into the soft nipples. Alex hissed, then groaned loudly as a throb of pleasure followed the sharp, brief sting. Maggie did it again and again and again as Alex began arching her back into Maggie's hands, her thighs rubbing together much like Maggie's had been. Maggie pulled back from where she'd been hovering, watching Alex's face closely, sliding down the redheads long body. She stopped at her chest, suckling gently on the hardened nipples, soothing them, before continuing down and settling between Alex's spread legs. She did as Alex had done to her, spreading her wide open, arms wrapped under Alex's thighs, breathing her, taking her in. Maggie lent in, licking slowly up and down, tasting Alex. She brought her tongue up, flicking over Alex's clit, before moving in to suck on it, first roughly, then softer, kissing at it. Alex was close, and the hand in Maggie's hair was encouraging her to just continue, finish Alex off, but Maggie wanted more. She let her tongue drop away, exhaling quickly at Alex's moan at the loss of contact. Maggie just grinned, before angling herself and sliding her tongue deep inside Alex. 

Alex's hand went to her hair, tugging on the long strands, encouraging her closer. Maggie pulled them closer, opening Alex's thighs wider still, and setting a gentle pace by rocking herself forward with her foot. They lay like that for ages, Maggie fucking Alex with her tongue, Alex relaxed against her, playing with her hair. As Maggie tired of the constant rocking motion, Alex could sense it and began rocking back against her, holding gently onto her head. Bringing Alex there together. As Alex got closer, Maggie could feel it intimately, and pushed past her own discomfort to thrust harder, more forcefully. Moments later Alex's hand in her hair was tugging as her thighs closed lightly around Maggie's head and she came hard. Maggie kept going, encouraging more and more, and then Alex was crying out loudly and shaking again in her arms. Maggie slowed her movements, lessened them, but kept licking gently until Alex collapsed, boneless, her hand falling from Maggie's head. Maggie slowly pulled back, glancing up to where Alex lay with her arm over her face, before looking back down at Alex's slit, pink and open and wet. Maggie lent in, licking one last time at the come glistening there, before planting a kiss on Alex's clit. She went to move up, but at the direct contact on her clit, Alex arched back into Maggie's touch. Maggie stopped, a touch surprised, then, watching Alex's face for her reaction, lent down and flicked her clit with her tongue. Alex's arm didn't move, so she couldn't see her face, but her pelvis arched towards Maggie once again. Taking the obvious hint, Maggie settled back in, taking Alex's clit into her mouth. She sucked on it gently, flicking it with her tongue, nipping at it, mindful of how sensitive it already was, and moments later Alex gasped and arched into her, before dropping back to the bed. Her hand moved to Maggie's head, encouraging her up and off her throbbing pussy, and Maggie pulled away immediately, climbing back to Alex's side and leaning in as Alex turned her whole body into her. 

“Thank you,” was all Alex was able to manage, eyes still closed, exhausted.

Maggie hummed softly in response, snuggling in closer against Alex's body, letting her eyes drift closed.

Sunday, Maggie woke first, Alex still curled around her, the same way they'd gone to sleep the night before. It was fairly early. Maggie could see the beginnings of sun making its way across the closet door. Alex was breathing deeply and soothingly, her breath whispering across Maggie's neck and chest with every exhale. It was warm, and the sun was nice on her back. The comforter was still left discarded at the bottom of the bed. Maggie pulled Alex a little closer and the redhead snuggled in even more. Maggie closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep. 

Alex woke a half hour later, grinning at the still sleeping brunette as she rolled back out of her arms and looked out into the apartment. Maggie's bags were still piled up by the door and it warmed Alex's heart that Maggie was moving in with her. Finally. They'd always wake up like this, or at least, as long as work wasn't interfering. Alex turned to look at Maggie once more. Counting the freckles around her mouth, following the lines of her lips, the contours of her nose, her eyelids, unmoving in a dreamless sleep. She was perfect. And she was Alex's. 

Alex got out of bed and stretched, glancing out the window at the cloudless sky. The heat was nice, if a little monotonous. Alex headed into the bathroom, and then into the kitchen, checking both the fridge and pantry for breakfast ingredients. She though it'd be nice to make something for Maggie, and surprise her. And of course, for what she had in mind, they had nothing. As she was getting dressed, Maggie stirred. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Alex whispered. 

Maggie just made a gravelly noise in response. Alex smiled.

“I'm going to go get breakfast. I won't be long.”

Maggie remained silent, eyes still closed, but puckered her lips. Alex leant in, pushing their lips together lightly and running a hand gently through Maggie's hair. 

“Be back soon. I love you.”

Maggie gave the tiniest smile in return and made a three-sound murmur, echoing Alex's last words. Alex grabbed her things and left the apartment, all of yesterdays anxiousness gone but not forgotten. She headed down to the supermarket on the main road. It was warm out, but not as hot as yesterday. They might even be able to go for a walk to the park later. The supermarket was starting to get busy, with Monday to Friday-ers doing their weekly shop, and Alex grabbed the few things and got out quickly through a newly opened register.

When she got home, Alex crept in the door, trying to be quiet if Maggie was still asleep, but Maggie was grinning lazily at her as she turned around from shutting the door. 

“Good morning!”

“Hi baby,” Alex replied, putting her bag down on the counter and grinning back at Maggie. “I'm gonna make you breakfast.”

Maggie's eyes widened comically. “Oh. Um. Great. What are we having?”

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed, as she started unpacking. Maggie laughed too and got out of bed to join her. As Maggie settled onto one of the island chairs, Alex glanced up; And promptly dropped the avocados she was holding. Maggie had run her hand through her hair, she had sleep lines across one side of her face, and her eyes were all crinkly as she smiled. 

Maggie frowned at Alex as Alex bent down to retrieve the avocados. “What's wrong?”

As Alex stood back up and grinned at her, Maggie realised and smiled shyly. “Oh. That, huh?”

Alex just stared. “Yeah. That.”

Maggie looked down, then back up, the shy smile still on her face as she blushed just the tiniest bit under Alex's unwavering and appreciative stare. Then Maggie tilted her head and laughed.

“Okay. Enough! Make me food, wifey.”

Alex chuckled. “I like the sound of that.”

“I like the sound of it, too.”

They both shared a loving look, before Alex went back to the food and Maggie looked to see what they were having. 

“Salmon, avocado and eggs on toast?”

Alex nodded. “Yep.”

“Look at you, being all gourmet.”

“Hardly. I'm toasting bread and frying eggs, then putting it all together.”

Maggie laughed. “Still. How'd you sleep?”

“Great. Worn out after last night. What about you?”

“Same. Plus, I always sleep better in the warmth anyway.”

Alex “mmm'd” in response as the toast popped up and she started spreading the avocado across them. She pulled out a few pieces of smoked salmon, arranging them fancily on top, before sliding the fried eggs onto each one. She picked up the salt and pepper shaker, holding it high and making Maggie laugh as she cracked it over both plates, the counter and the floor. 

“Breakfast!” she said, sliding both plates across the counter. They ate, with Maggie making multiple comments on Alex's cooking until Alex stopped trying to deflect them with self-deprecating humour. They cleaned up, then moved back to the bed. As they lay down to face each other, Maggie turned her head towards Alex, a mischievous smile of her face. She leant up on her arm and looked down at Alex.

“Wanna pretend to be doughnuts?” She looked positively giddy, and Alex laughed at her enthusiasm. 

“You read this dumb thing that one random couple does and now you wanna make it our thing!”

Maggie nodded quickly, smile widening even more, her eyes bright. 

“Okay, okay.” 

Alex laughed again, shaking her head and shifting slightly underneath Maggie to lay flat on her back. She closed her eyes and pouted a kiss up towards Maggie, waiting. Maggie chuckled, moving herself over Alex and bringing her own lips down to meet Alex's, closing her own eyes as they both kissed for a moment, before letting their mouths open wide as they continued to press against the other, laughter making it difficult. Alex brought her hands up, running her fingers lightly over Maggie's back and sides, happy to indulge Maggie in this ridiculous new idea she'd wanted to try, which was quite literally what they were doing now- laying with wide open mouths pressed together like a romantic pair of doughnuts. Maggie let it go on a few moments longer before she swiped her tongue out and across the back of Alex's front teeth. Eventually Alex tugged down with her hands, encouraging Maggie to drop her weight and Maggie did, letting herself rest almost fully atop of Alex. Maggie slowly closed her mouth, Alex matching her, and they kissed deeply, tongues still moving against each other. Alex brought her hand up, sliding it into Maggie's hair and over her scalp. Eventually Maggie moved, slipping her leg through Alex's and gently rocking against her. Alex moaned into her mouth and the two began moving against each others thighs as their kissing became faster, harder. As Maggie felt her orgasm approach, she pulled off Alex's mouth, dropping to Alex's neck, and sucked lightly as Alex rubbed her head against the side of Maggie's. She was also on the edge, and a moment later they both peaked together, their mouths coming back to each other as they continued to ride each others thigh, slowly coming down from their simultaneous orgasms. 

Maggie collapsed on top of Alex, both breathing heavily for a long minute. Then Alex blew hard, and Maggie could feel her trying to brush Maggie's long hair out of her face. Maggie leant up on her forearms, as much as Alex's hug would allow.

“Sorry,” Maggie murmured, laughing and slipping off of Alex and laying on her side against Alex's body. 

Alex laughed too. “So... Doughnuts, huh?”

Maggie grinned. “These were doughnuts-” she tapped Alex's lips with a finger, “-And these are how they're made.” She brought her hand down, tapping Alex's mound beneath her sweatpants.

Alex laughed, looking confused. “What does that even mean?”

Maggie joined her laughing. “I don't know!”

They both lay there for a few more moments, before Maggie sat up, reaching for a hair tie and pulling her long hair up into a ponytail. Alex followed the curve of her neck with her eyes, almost ready to pull Maggie back down. But then Maggie slid off the bed and stood, stretching, before heading into the closet. She re-emerged a minute later, dressed in a loose tank and shorts. Alex watched as she headed down to the bags that still rested by the front door. Maggie began unpacking the bags, piling her clothes on the couch, shoes by the end table, make up, plants, books, photos, and everything else from her life she was bringing to their shared one. Maggie set her last and most favourite bonsai on the island, and put her trimming kit into the cupboard by the door. Alex just watched in wonder, at this amazing woman utterly comfortable in Alex's- _their_ \- apartment. Utterly comfortable in their relationship. Just busying herself and putting things away like _she lived there_. 

Alex eventually moved from the bed to the table, flicking through some journals as Maggie finished putting her stuff away, organising it and finding new places for both her things and Alex's. It was so domestic and it made Alex a little too emotional, so she forced herself to read about new bioengineering techniques of... some sort... as she watched Maggie. They had a quick lunch, before Maggie got back to it, determined to finish organising. She'd moved into the closet, so Alex came back to the bed, trying to read but getting distracted by Maggie's butt every time the brunette leant down. Finally, finally, Maggie stepped out of the closet, arms and bed free of clothes and stood there with her hands on her hips, looking across the bedroom. 

“I think I'm done.”

“ _Really?_ You _think_ you're done?”

“I have a lot of stuff, Danvers. And since we're now officially living together, I wanted my stuff to have a place. Not just be piled somewhere.”

Alex's heart swam at Maggie's words, and she reached out for Maggie, encouraging her to climb onto the bed next to her. “Well, now that we're _officially_ living together, we need to christen this place.”

Maggie looked at her with a confused smugness. “Mmmhmm. Right. Like we haven't already christened every area of this place when we were _unofficially_ living together.”

Alex just pulled Maggie down to her, intent on kissing Maggie until neither of them could remember what day it was. But Maggie was still talking.

“The bed, of course. The couch, the kitchen table, the _island_. That was an interesting one.”

Alex kissed the side of her mouth, but it didn't stop Maggie.

“Up against the front door, up against the fridge, the island again, that wall, that wall, this wall of course-”

Alex kissed her again, but Maggie was on an adorable ramble. 

“The balcony door, the balcony- do you remember that one time babe?-”

“Yes I remember-”

“The floor of the kitchen, the floor in front of the couch, the floor in front of the fireplace, the floor of the bedroom, that one time in the closet- that was good. Oh, and that time on the steps. That was _really_ good-”

“Okay babe, I get it. We don't need to christen this place. By the sounds of it, we never need to have sex here again. We've covered everywhere.”

Maggie smiled flirtatiously. “I never said we didn't need to try all those places again.”

Alex smiled and continued. “Also, you're starting to sound like me.” 

Maggie nodded, her grin wide. “I was trying to- we spend too much time together.”

“Impossible.”

Maggie let out an amused sigh and lent closer, kissing Alex gently. This time it was Alex who pulled away.

“When you said we need to try all those places again...”

“I meant every. Single. One.” Maggie peppered Alex's face with kisses in between words.

The bantering and chaste kisses eventually morphed into a heated makeout session, as both women ran their hands over the other, pulling each other closer, touching everywhere, but keeping things light and sweet, their lips moving lovingly against the others, over and over and over; tongues dancing for dominance over the kiss. 

Half an hour later they parted, breathing heavily and each needing a few minutes to themselves to catch their breath. They lay side by side, arms resting against the other, their fingers intertwined. Alex turned her head to rest it on Maggie's shoulder, as she turned to rest hers against Alex. They both lay there for a while, until Alex sat up and looked down at Maggie. 

“How are you going?”

Maggie smiled lazily, her eyes sparkling. “Great. Though laying here is making me a little tired.”

“Do you want to go for a walk? Around the park or something?”

Maggie nodded and started sitting up. “That sounds good. It wasn't too hot when you were out earlier?”

Alex shook her head. “No. It was really nice this morning, and I'd thought it might be nice for a walk later this afternoon if we were up to it.”

They got ready, and Alex holstered her gun, before heading out and down towards the park Alex ran around. The afternoon was perfect. The sun was hidden behind some white fluffy clouds, and a light breeze cooled them. Kids were everywhere, and Alex and Maggie were almost tripped twice, once by a huge golden retriever, and again, by a skinny ten year old as he ran after the dog. A passing “Sorry, ladies,” from the dad as he ran after both of them had Alex and Maggie laughing and moving closer together, walking in step on the edge of the concrete path. They stayed quiet, both enjoying each others company, and watching all the happy families making the most of the end of the weekend. Alex, in a moment of bravery, and contentedness at seeing so much love in the park, slipped her hand into Maggie's, intertwining their fingers. Maggie looked down at their hands, then up at Alex. A brief moment of uneasiness passed over her face, before she squeezed Alex's hand and pulled them even closer together. Alex left her hand relaxed in Maggie's. She knew they were both wary of how others would react, and knew Maggie had had more than her fair share of homophobic abuse hurled her way. And she was very happy to let Maggie dictate what happened next. If Maggie let go, so would she. But right now, in this moment, it felt like the most natural thing to do, to pull the brunette into her side, their joined hands brushing both their thighs as they walked slowly.

As they came up to a corner, they moved apart slightly to avoid a group of woman standing there, talking loudly. The group glanced at them, all of them looking down obviously at their hands. Alex and Maggie gave small smiles to the group as they passed, and most had grinned back. They continued around, passing old men playing chess (“Ah, young love. Ain't it beautiful?” “Yes it is. Now leave them be and take your damn turn”); a group of somewhat snooty looking teenage girls (one girl outwardly staring until a friend had bumped into her shoulder with a “Oh my God, stop staring. Could you be any more gay?”); and a group of kids organising a game of tag (“Hey- hey lady. Is that a real gun?” Alex nodded. “Oh wow. Are you like a cop?” “Secret Agent,” Alex had whispered, and the kid had looked delighted at the idea of a secret. Then he'd seen their joined hands and had looked between them. “Why are you two holding hands? Are you in love?” Alex and Maggie had nodded and he'd grinned, laughing as he ran off yelling “Cooties”. As Maggie and Alex walked off they heard him asking if secret agents had some sort of a natural immunity against cooties. They'd looked up and seen a woman, his mom presumedly, grinning at them). At the utter acceptance being shown by almost everyone they passed, Maggie grinned up at Alex, pulling their hands to her stomach and kissing Alex's shoulder. Alex smiled back, squeezing their joined hands. 

As they rounded the last corner though, beginning the last straight before heading home, Alex started to get the feeling they were being watched. Again. It was the same feeling as last time. She glanced around, using her skills to take in her surroundings without alerting Maggie to what she was doing. 'You're being ridiculous,' she tried to reason with herself. They were being watched. Two lesbians, holding hands as they walked through the park, and also who wouldn't stop to stare at Maggie? Of course people were looking. So caught up was she in her observations, her assessing of the situation and their surrounds, she didn't notice Maggie staring at her, until the brunette squeezed her hand forcefully and tugged at her arm. 

“Hey. Hey. Alex. What's wrong?”

Alex looked at her, her rapidly rising anxiety finding a foothold, and Alex took a few deep breaths as she stared into Maggie's eyes for a moment. Maggie passed Alex's hand over to her other, sliding her now free arm around Alex's waist to tug her closer. Leaning into Alex, she slowed them down a little as she led them out of the park and down to the street. 

She felt Alex slowly relaxing in her arms, her breathing evening out as they made their way home, twilight setting in as the sun dropped below the horizon. Maggie led them back, dropping Alex's hand to fish the key out of Alex's back pocket and let them into the building. She took hold of Alex again as they waited for the lift, rode it up, and made their way inside. Maggie locked up before joining Alex on the couch, wrapping them both in the blanket as Alex relaxed against her side and closed her eyes. 

Twenty minutes later, Alex sat back and gave Maggie a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“Of course Alex. Are you okay?”

“I- It- it felt like I was about to panic. Thanks for helping me and for stopping it getting too bad.”

Maggie gave her a small smile, rubbing a hand up and down Alex's back. “I'm glad you're okay. Do you know what started it? You seemed fine before that. You seemed really relaxed.”

Alex nodded, shrugging her shoulders at the same time. “I was fine before it. I don't know what happened exactly. All of a sudden I kinda felt like we were being watched. Which was ridiculous, because we had been being watched the whole time. Something just set me off, and it started spiralling.”

Maggie continued to rub Alex's back, but her face had grown concerned. “You thought we were being watched? More so than just by the people in the park looking at us?”

“I- I don't know, Mags. I really don't. I-I...” Alex trailed off, shrugging again. “I'm just glad we're home now.”

Maggie didn't look entirely convinced, but she let her hand drop to the sofa as she watched Alex get up and move into the bathroom to wash up. She came back a few minutes later and picked up her phone. 

“I'm gonna call Kara. I thought I'd see if she wanted to come over for a bit?”

“Yeah. See if she wants to. It'd be nice to see her.”

Maggie moved to the table, opening up a few folders and her laptop, as Alex lay down on the couch and called Kara, putting the phone on speaker. Kara picked up immediately.

“Hey Alex.”

“Hey. How are you? How was your day? How was dinner!?”

“I'm fine. Dinner was lovely. We had a really good time.”

“That's nice. I'm glad to hear it. Hey, we were just wondering what you were up to tonight? If you wanted to come over for dinner or whatever?”

“I am actually in bed right now-”

“Really!? Like, you've been in bed all day, or...”

Kara laughed loudly. “No, Alex. I have not been in bed all day! Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Maggie laughed loudly, at both Kara's comment and the sound Alex made.

“Hi Maggie!”

“Hi Kara! Hope you're okay- you're not getting sick or anything?”

“No, I'm fine. I was actually out in the desert all day. Self-enforced training. I probably pushed a bit too much. I'm exhausted now.”

“Do you need us to come over? Do you need the sun lamps?”

“Alex! I'm okay. And I've been in the sun all day. What I need is to lay here under the covers and talk to you guys for a bit, okay? Can we just do that?”

“Okay, okay. Yes, we can do that. So, tell me about dinner?”

As Alex and Kara chatted about Lena, training and everything in between, Maggie settled herself in to finish paperwork and check her work emails. She worked solidly, but not so much that the girls conversation didn't catch her attention now and then, and she added her opinions every so often. When Maggie finished, she moved to the couch, lifting Alex's feet to sit under them. Kara was starting to yawn, and her answers had become shorter and unfocused the more tired she became. 

“Hey, Kara,” Alex said softly, after an extended lull. “I'm gonna let you go, okay. You sound almost asleep.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Goodnight Kar,”Maggie said quietly. 

“Night Mags. G'night Alex.”

“Goodnight Kara. Sleep well honey. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay. I love you two.”

Alex and Maggie smiled at each other. “We love you, too,” they replied simultaneously.

Alex ended the call and put the phone down. She was about to speak when her stomach rumbled. “Okay. Well I guess we know what's next on the agenda.”

Maggie laughed and squeezed Alex's feet before standing. “Stay here. I'll make you something.”

“Okay!” Alex grinned lovingly up at Maggie, her eyes closing a little, Kara's tiredness extending through the phone line to her. 

Alex lay there, listening as Maggie moved about the kitchen, moving packets about, turning on the pan, and cracking an egg. Alex woke from her dozing, to Maggie putting plates and cutlery down on the coffee table. Alex sat up as Maggie came back with glasses of water. 

“Eggs on toast with salmon and avocado AND feta. Hmph. Looks like someone is trying to out-cook me!”

Maggie just grinned and lenned in to kiss Alex. 

They ate quickly, before Maggie ushered Alex off to bed. “I'm gonna clean up real quick. Then I'll join you.”

“Okay. Just don't take too long.”

“I won't, I promise.” Maggie tucked Alex in, before hurrying around, cleaning up, switching everything off and double-checking the doors were locked. She stopped to wonder briefly about Alex thinking they were being watched, before pushing that thought out of her mind. She changed quickly, then got in next to Alex, smiling as the redhead snuggled around her and they settled to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The decision whether to delete all the chapters and repost, or just 'edit' them has been thought about a lot. And today I've ultimately decided to just edit them, because deleting them would delete every comment on those chapters and people were lovely enough to leave comments and I appreciate that. So, from chapter 3 to chapter 7, some comments will not match the chapter contents.

Alex woke early the next morning, heaving herself out of bed before her alarm could go off. Maggie was still asleep, snoring quietly, and probably would stay that way until her alarm went off. Alex changed quickly, grabbing her iPod and earphones, before leaving for her run. It was still very early, even for pre-work runners. She headed towards the park, but at the last minute she turned, heading instead down the footpath and into the city. The roads were a little busier, and she wound her way around the blocks. A different route than usual. A route that wouldn't leave her alone in a deserted, tree-covered park. A small voice in the back of her mind told her she should actually talk to someone about this, but she pushed those thoughts away. She would mention it if and when it became a problem she couldn't handle on her own. Maggie knew. A little, at least. Alex didn't need her team worrying about her when she was leading them. She'd seen some horrible, horrible things in her career. It was sure to catch up to her at some point. She flicked through the songs until she found another one she liked, and paused to wait for the lights to change. She bounced on her toes while she waited, watching the cars that passed, taking in the small details like she'd been trained to do. 

_Any one of these cars could have people watching you. Step back so you're not so close to the curb._

She tried to shrug it off, but took a step or two back, just in case. Eventually the light changed and she took off, pushing herself hard, running long strides down the empty streets. She turned on to their street, sprinting the last half a block until she stopped, landing forcefully against the bricks, before letting herself in. She took the stairs, running up them as fast as she could, banging her way out of the fire door and stopping just short of hitting their own front door. She unlocked the door quietly, but the second it opened she smelt pancakes, and saw Maggie in the kitchen. 

“Alex! How was your run?”

Alex locked the door behind her. “It was good. I went a different way than normal, change things up a bit.” Alex briefly thought about telling Maggie about everything else she'd been thinking, feeling, but Maggie turned around and grinned at her then- a full-faced smile, eyes squinted but flirty- as she held up a plate of heart-shaped pancakes, and Alex wasn't going to ruin this moment. 

“Hearts!” Alex exclaimed.

“Hearts!” Maggie echoed, every bit of love she had for the redhead evident in her eyes, her voice. 

The two sat down at the island, side by side, Alex with her plate of heart-shaped pancakes, and Maggie with her first, mostly unsuccessful, attempts, which they both covered in syrup and powdered sugar. Then Alex showered while Maggie cleaned up, and they shared a long kiss goodbye (“I love you.” “You too.” “Forever?” “Forever.”) before heading downstairs and in different directions to their respective workplaces. 

Alex was at work for a little over 2 hours, before Tomlinson stuck his head into her lab.

“Danvers. Briefing in 5 minutes. Meeting room A.” And then he was gone.

Alex looked up from her microscope in time to see him leave. She packed up what she needed to and hurried over. There was an empty seat on J'onn's left, and he gestured her into it. 

“Okay, we'll make a start. This is just going to be a short meeting to discuss concerns some have been overhearing- that our alien population have been speaking recently about, well, something that's coming.” 

J'onn stopped and Alex tilted her head at him. She hadn't heard anything. “What?”

J'onn scratched his head. “Aliens, at the bar and just around, have been speaking about something coming, a big something. I know it's almost nothing to go on, and the information we do have is sketchy at best, but because so many different groups of aliens have been overheard speaking about this, I'd like to investigate.”

Alex nodded slowly. “Okay. Do we have any idea at all what this thing is?”

J'onn shook his head. “No idea at all. Listen-” his voice dropped and he rubbed his face with his hand. “This may turn out to be absolutely nothing at all, or it could be something that doesn't cause any trouble when it arrives, or whatever. But just in case, Alex, I'd like you to organise an investigation with the new recruits. Show them the ropes and such. Get these guys out and about and doing something other than training and filling out paperwork.”

Alex nodded. “Sure.” _Nothing I'd like more_.

J'onn smiled and petted her knee before dismissing them, giving Alex instructions on where to start. She organised her team and they headed out, visiting the alien bar, visiting friendly and not-so-friendly sources, trying to find anything more than what they already knew. Along the way, Alex taught them how best to interact with different species- which ones they could joke with, and which ones needed to be roughed up a little first. By mid afternoon, they'd found out exactly nothing. Either no one knew what was coming, or no one wanted to say. They headed back to the DEO, where Alex rounded them up, gave them feedback on how they'd all done, then sent them off for a late lunch. Alex passed by the control room, giving J'onn an update, before continuing on to her lab. Setting down at her desk to check on the tests that were running, she pulled out her phone and dialled Kara.

“Hi Alex. What's up?”

“Hey. Just been out canvasing. Did J'onn mention-”

“That something's coming? Yeah. Did you find out anything?”

“Nothing. Either no one knows, or no one wants to speak. I don't know.” Alex sighed, running a hand through her hair. “What are you up to?”

“Research for an article. I have 15 tabs open right now.”

“So it's going well, then!?”

“It's going slowly. It's a bit frustrating. Also, I'm like, super hungry.”

“ _Super_ hungry, huh? Me too. Do you have time for a break? Want to eat together?”

“Um, yes. What do you feel like?”

“Whatever. Did you have something in mind?”

“That new burger joint down on 5th.”

Alex looked over as something caught her eye. Winn had stopped by her door, leaning against the frame. 

“That sounds great,” Alex said into the phone, then moved it away and looked at Winn. “What's up? And have you had lunch?”

Winn shrugged. “I have, but I'm hungry again. I heard you talking food and thought I'd try and get in on it.”

“We're doing burgers from that new place down on 5th. You want?”

“Ooh, yes please.”

Kara laughed down the line. “Okay, I'll get burgers and fries for the three of us and be there soon, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Kar.”

“Thanks Kara,” Winn called.

Winn and Alex chatted for only a few minutes before a gust of wind brought a fully-clad Supergirl, bearing a bag of greasy, delicious smelling food. While they ate, they chatted about what to do with so little information on whatever was coming, and if there really was something to worry about. When the other two left, Alex tried calling Maggie, but it went unanswered, so she left her a quick message and settled back into work.

*

Alex was stumped on their invasion issue, but was actually starting to get some results back on a vial of alien sludge she'd been analysing,when just after 6, Maggie called.

“Hey babe. I'm done and heading out. You finished?”

“Not yet. I think I'm actually starting to get somewhere on this test I'm running.”

“Okay. I'm going to head home, alright? Oh, and sorry I didn't call you back before. I've heard about this thing that's coming. I don't know anything more than that either. Some idiots today decided that it was the end of the world and started to rampage a bit. We arrested them and interrogated them, but they don't know anything either.”

“Hmm. This whole thing is weird.” 

“Yep.”

“Okay, well anyway. I'll be a little while longer, I think. I'll see you at home soon.”

“Okay. Bye babe.” 

“Bye Mags.”

As Alex went back to her tests, Maggie headed home. She was still a little worked up from the fight to arrest those guys that afternoon, and she shrugged her shoulders, cracking her neck from side to side as she let herself in to the apartment. She paused and glanced down at the soft, comfy looking couch. _I could nap. Or I could send Alex dirty texts and masturbate._ As much fun as the dirty sexting sounded like, she wasn't about to distract Alex from her work. Especially if letting her work in peace meant she'd be home sooner. Out of the corner of her eye, Maggie saw her punching bag hanging, taunting her at not having used it in over a month. Sighing to herself, Maggie stripped out of her jeans and shirt, changing into her workout gear and dumping her clothes into the hamper. At least this would quickly pass the time until Alex came home. 

She worked hard, releasing pent up tension. As the sun began to set, she pulled down Alex's new treadmill. New-ish anyway. Alex had bought it a few months back, with the intention of using it when she didn't feel like leaving the apartment, or the weather was bad. So far Maggie had used it more than Alex. Maggie slid it out facing the TV, and turned the TV on, flicking over to Netflix. She started the treadmill on a moderate walk while she flicked, before settling on a show Alex had no interest in watching, and turning the treadmill up to a light jog. 

While Maggie worked out, Alex got more deeply invested in the outcome of the current test she was running, on the alien sludge from the fight Kara had been in last week. It had eaten through layers of concrete, like some sort of acid, and its chemical breakdown was fascinating. Even Winn, who had come to say goodbye over an hour ago, was now standing by her side waiting on the results. 

“Look at this!” Alex said excitedly, as the results began showing up on the screen. As Winn came over though, she began to frown. 

“That doesn't make sense,” she muttered, as Winn added, “What is that?”

Chemical compounds were showing up on the monitor, but they were nothing either of them had ever seen before. Pulling over his laptop, Winn settled in next to Alex as they began trying to understand what they were seeing. 

 

Maggie had slowed back down to a walk by the time the episode finished, and she gladly hopped off as the credits rolled. She was exhausted. Stopping in the kitchen she poured herself a large glass of water and ordered in enough Thai food to feed both her Danvers girls. Then, as the sweat cooled on her skin, she found some extra comfy PJ's and started herself a bath. 

“What are you two still doing here?” J'onn called from the doorway, making both Alex and Winn jump. It was over an hour later, and everyone else had finished for the day. 

Alex and Winn both start talking at once, before J'onn held up a hand to silence them. “Are you studying the sludge from last week?”

Alex nodded, knowing J'onn enough to know where this was going.

“Does this have to be done tonight?”

Winn glanced at Alex. “Well...no... but-”

“But? Mr Schott, I seem to recall you suggesting we visit that Star Wars gallery show. Are you up for it tonight? And Alex, you have a beautiful fiancée waiting at home for you.”

Alex went from looking chagrined, to smug, and J'onn turned away quickly to avoid any unwelcome thoughts entering his mind. Winn was grinning at him. 

“You want to go there tonight!?” 

J'onn smiled wide and nodded. “If you're up for it?”

Winn nodded, already closing down his laptop. “I am definitely up for it. Alex? You finishing up?”

Alex nodded, looking longingly at her computer screen. 

“Got that hot wife of yours waiting for you at home-”

“ _Winn_.”

“-she could be naked-”

“ _WINN_.”

Winn ducked as Alex went to hit him upside the head. J'onn laughed, but left the room before any of Alex's thoughts about her possibly naked fiancée, his newest daughter, could enter unbidden. 

“J'onn! Wait up. I'm coming!”

Winn ran out, calling a goodbye to Alex as he left. 

Alex shut down a couple of the machines she'd been using, grabbed her things, flicked off the light and headed downstairs to the change room. She passed by Winn and J'onn again, leaving together. J'onn stopped at her side, holding onto her arm lightly. 

“Are you okay, Alex?”

“Yeah? I'm fine. Why?”

“I've just- I've been feeling a lot of anxiety from you lately. I haven't been looking for it, it's just been that strong. I wanted to make sure you were okay. That you're taking care of yourself.”

Alex nodded, relaxing and smiling at the man who had become her second father. “I'm okay, J'onn. I've been a little off, but I'm working on it.”

He nodded and smiled, squeezing before letting go. “Okay. Well, enjoy your evening.”

“You too!” 

As the guys left, Alex continued down to the locker room. Entering the empty room and moving to her locker, she stripped off her pants and shirt. As she stood in only her underwear, a sound near the door caught her attention. 

“Hello?”

She waited, but there was no reply. Pushing away building thoughts, she pulled out her civilian clothes, and turned back to the bench in the middle of the room. 

“Hey Alex.” Kara was hovering against the second row of lockers. 

Alex screamed. 

“Jesus, Alex. It's just me! Rao, you're jumpy.”

Alex scowled at her, swatting her clothes at the blonde as her heart rate slowed again. 

“I thought I heard something. I called out, but you didn't answer. Were you trying to scare me?”

Alex was pissed, which hid how frightened she'd actually been. 

“What? No! Of course I wasn't trying to scare you. I heard you down here, and thought I'd come meet you. I opened the door, but ran into that Tesler guy, so I stopped to chat for a moment. I heard you in here. I wasn't trying to scare you. Honest.”

Alex sighed. “I'm sorry. I just- I was scared, but that wasn't your fault.” She moved to the bench, pulling on her sweatpants and a tee, as Kara landed and came over to her.

“Are you sure you're okay? You're not usually that jumpy. Or that easy to scare.”

Alex sat up from pulling her sneakers on and ran a hand through her hair. “I've been feeling really anxious lately. I don't know why, or why it's come back like this. It's just there and...” She trailed off at Kara's concerned look. 

“You haven't had it this bad for a while, have you?”

Alex shook her head. She leant over, bumping her sister's shoulder. “Maggie had to talk me down from a panic attack yesterday.”

“Alex.”

Alex shrugged, taking a deep breath and lightening the situation. “I'm okay. I just need to work through it. I promise,” she added at Kara's still worried look. 

They held eye-contact for another moment, until Kara nodded and gave Alex a smile. 

“Okay. But you know I'm always here. For whatever, whenever.”

“I know. Thank you.”

The two shared a gentle smile, before Alex got up to finish packing her things. 

“What are you up to tonight? Want to come over?”

“I have no plans at all. I was hoping to come over. Maggie wouldn't have organised anything for you two, would she?”

Alex gave her a grin as she locked her locker and shouldered her bag. “You know she'd change her plans in a second to include you.”

“Yeah. I know. You picked a good one. I really like her.”

“Yeah. I really like her too. Now. Are you going to change, or are you going like that? Did you want to fly over?”

“Oh, yeah. No, I'll change. Hang on.” And Kara was back in her skirt and shirt in half a second, pulling her hair up. 

They walked out together, walking the couple of blocks to Alex's in silence, both enjoying the early evening, watching the sun's rays drop lower and lower on the buildings they passed. Kara could feel Alex, could hear her, and she slid her arm through Alex's to pull her closer as they walked the last block. Once inside the elevator, Kara let go of Alex and tilted her head, smiling and giving a small chuckle. 

“What?”

“She's in the bath.”

“Oh.” Kara looked away as Alex looked down, her smile widening as a slight blush coloured her cheeks. 

As they entered the apartment, Alex moved towards the bathroom. “Maggie, we're home.”

“Heyyy Alex,” Maggie called contentedly. 

Alex glanced back and saw Kara with her head in the fridge, so opened the bathroom door just a crack. Maggie had her eyes closed, bubbles covering everything but her head. If Kara hadn't been there, she would have climbed in with her. 

“Hey. Kara's here too.”

“Mmmhmm. I figured. I ordered Thai. It should be here soon. I got enough for all of us.”

Alex smiled at how inclusive Maggie was, of Kara. 

“Okay. Thanks Mags. Do you need anything?”

Maggie hadn't moved, hadn't even opened her eyes, she was so relaxed. 

“No, I'm good. I'll be out soon.”

“Okay.” Alex closed the door, turning back to where Kara was sitting at the island. “Do you need a pre-dinner snack, or can you wait?”

“I can wait for now.”

Alex joined her at the counter and the two chatted, until there was a knock at the door. Kara bounded up eagerly, and Alex laughed. 

“Hi. Thank you- oh!” Kara took the food the man offered her, all packed neatly into a large box. It was an enormous amount of food. 

Alex came to her side, taking the box from her as Kara turned back to the man, who was already turning to leave.

“Wait. How much do we owe you?” 

The man just waved his hand as he continued to leave. “Already paid.” And he was gone. 

“Why does she do that?” Kara asked as she locked the door and turned to watch as Alex unpacked the containers. 

“Hmm?”

“Maggie. She knows I like to pay because I eat most of it.”

“She's just taking care of you. Let her pay for once.”

“But I'm going to end up eating most of this.”

“Yeah, you are. And she knows it and still paid anyway. Relax, Kara. This is one of her ways of showing you she cares. We know it's not cheap for you, having to eat such large amounts all the time.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Kara sighed quietly, and joined Alex in opening the boxes and seeing what Maggie had ordered.

They moved almost everything to the coffee table, and as Alex went back for drinks, Kara noticed Maggie's wallet laying on the table by the door. So immersed was Kara, in trying to pull a $50 from her purse and slip it into Maggie's wallet without Alex noticing, she didn't hear Maggie come out of the bathroom. 

“What are you doing?”

Kara jumped guiltily, turning to where the brunette stood, hair dripping, naked but wrapped in a large, fluffy towel. 

“I-”

“You better be trying to borrow money, if you're going into my wallet.”

Kara glanced to the kitchen where Alex was grinning, knowingly. 

_I told you_ , her look said. 

“You can get the next one, Kara.” Maggie's voice was stern, but her smile betrayed just how much she really did care for the blonde. 

“Fine!” Kara said, putting back Maggie's wallet and placing the note back into her own purse. 

Alex and Maggie shared a laugh as Maggie disappeared into the closet, and Alex and Kara moved to the couch. Alex put on Game of Thrones, flicking through until she found the episode they were up to, and leaving it on pause, until, a few minutes later when a pajama-clad detective dropped down onto the couch next to Kara, and leant over to see what her girls hadn't already devoured. She settled back with a container, and a beer and took a bite, wincing slightly. Alex was starting their show, so of course it was Kara who noticed. 

“Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, I'm fine.”

“You winced.”

“Oh, um. Yeah. My tongue is a little sore.”

“Your tongue is sore?” Alex asked, leaning around Kara to look at her love. “Why is your tongue sore?”

“It's from... the other night.” 

“The other night? When? What did we do? Was it something we ate? What did we eat the other night?”

Maggie bit her lip and looked away, wishing they weren't having this conversation now. 

“It's not what you ate, _Alex_.”

“Oh? OH!” Alex bit her own lip to hold in a laugh as she sat back. 

Maggie chanced a glance at Kara, who was staring straight ahead, crinkle showing, and also wishing they weren't having this conversation. 

“You didn't say anything yesterday.”

“No, I didn't. But yes, it was sore yesterday. I just ate around it.” Maggie's voice was tight. 

“Ate around it,” Alex sniggered to herself. 

Kara refused to look at either one of them. 

The girls watched two episodes of Game of Thrones, with Kara still eating a long time after Alex and Maggie had finished and laid back against the couch. It was 11 before they knew it, and Kara stood, stretching.

“I'm gonna go.”

“Okay.” Alex stood, stretching in the exact same way, and Maggie smiled at how similar her girls were at times. 

“I gotta pee first, though,” Kara added, moving around Alex and into the bathroom. 

Now alone, Alex moved to Maggie's side and squeezed her thigh. 

“Oh, hey. Can I have a look at your tongue? To make sure it's okay?”

“I had a look. I just tore my frenulum. But sure.”

Maggie opened her mouth, lifting her tongue as Alex put on her phone light. Maggie had indeed torn her frenulum. 

“Thanks. It looks okay. Like it's healing nicely.”

“Thank you, Doctor Danvers.” They shared a laugh, and Maggie bumped into Alex lovingly. “Not an injury I haven't had before. I should be fine in a few days.”

“A few days?” Alex pretended to be shocked and hurt, and Maggie laughed harder, before leaning in. 

“It only means I can't do that same thing again, until then. Not that I can't-”

“I'm still within hearing distance!” Kara said loudly, as she came from the bathroom.

“You're always within hearing distance,” Alex said quietly, before muttering about the multi-verse, and other Earths. 

“Yes, go to Earth 1. I won't hear you there.”

Maggie laughed at their bickering. 

“Earth 1? And deal with Lance either wanting her and Ava to participate, or worse, trying to give me pointers on the best way to-” Alex trailed off, as both Maggie and Kara looked at her. 

“I don't need assistance. Especially not from Sara. Flirty, bossy motherf-” Alex added softly.

“Alex!” Kara admonished at her language, chuckling too.

“-Who does she think she is, trying to give me tips on women.” Alex looked put out; even more so when Maggie burst out laughing and replied, “It was one time”. 

“You, on the other hand,” Alex added.

Maggie laughed harder. “She's _your_ best-friend.”

“Oh, now she's _my_ best-friend.”

“Oh my God!” Kara said loudly, causing Alex and Maggie to both grin at each other, before turning to her. “I'm going to go. I will see you both tomorrow.”

Kara pulled them both in for a hug, holding them close for a long time, as they all relaxed into one another. 

Minutes later they broke apart and Kara picked up her things. She moved back to Alex, kissing her forehead and sliding a hand through her hair. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“Always.”

Maggie smiled as Kara came over to her. “Love you, Mags.”

Kara leant in, pressing a kiss to her cheek, not far from the corner of her mouth. 

“Love you,” Maggie whispered, closing her eyes as Kara lingered for another second. 

Then the blonde pulled back, smiling at both, before leaving the apartment. Alex and Maggie, now alone, turned to each other and shared a smile filled with all the love in the universe. 

“Bed?” Alex asked, as the two continued to stare at each other.

Maggie nodded. “Yep. Just let me put this stuff away first.”

Maggie put the leftovers away, while Alex locked up and switched off the lights. They met in the middle of the apartment and Alex took hold of Maggie's hand as they made their way into the bedroom together. They got in, moving close, intent on starting something, until Alex stopped and rolled back. 

“Hang on. I need to set my alarm.” She reached over for her phone. “Oh my God. How is it almost 1 already?” She set the alarm and plugged it in, moving back to Maggie, who already had her eyes closed. 

“Just kisses, cos it's late?” Maggie murmured, already tilting her head towards the redhead. 

“Kisses,” Alex whispered back. 

She rolled closer, both women flush against the other, enjoying the warm, solid feeling of the other's body. Alex leant in, watching Maggie's face as they kissed, before she closed her eyes and relaxed into the warm, firm hug. Alex and Maggie lay close, arms pulling the other tight, comforter pulled up close, creating a little world just for them. They kissed, mouths moving slowly, over and over, savouring the feeling, the tastes. It was grounding them in each other, in their relationship. Soft and sweet and filled with so much love. 

As Maggie's movements grew slack, Alex broke the kiss. Sliding one hand to Maggie's butt, then down to her thigh, she pulled Maggie's leg over her own, rocking them together slightly until their legs were full intertwined, centres pressing hotly against the other. Maggie, in her pre-sleep tiredness, moved her hand to the small of Alex's back, pulling forward and pressing their abdomen's, their chests together. And that was how they fell asleep; so close, as one. 

 

Alex awoke when the alarm went off, and rolled back to reach for it. Then she realised it wasn't coming from her side of the bed, but from Maggie's. Maggie also stirred, reaching back and roughly tapping at the screen until it went quiet. She rolled back, bumping gently into Alex. 

“Good morning, beautiful. I thought you'd be up already.” She stretched her arms above her head, giggling and rolling back as Alex moved over to tickle her. 

Maggie rolled over again, thankful for the extra large bed, but as she landed on her front, Alex rolled on top of her body, pinning her down and beginning to tickle her again. Maggie shrieked in laughter as she tried to move, tried to reach back for Alex, but Alex used her training to keep the woman down and under her, keeping an eye out for roaming hands. Alex tickled her a short while longer, then changed her tactics, running light fingers over Maggie's scalp, her arms, down her sides, as Alex rolled her hips forward, pushing into Maggie's butt. Maggie sighed in pleasure, surrendering as she stopped fighting and lay flat. Alex continued to touch her everywhere, moving slowly down Maggie's body, until she was laying between Maggie's legs. 

“Let me know if this isn't okay,” Alex said quietly, and she reached up to Maggie's pj pants, tugging them down. Alex leant down, peppering kisses over each butt cheek, and Maggie groaned, rolling her own hips forward. Alex kept going, kissing, nipping, then gently sucking to soothe the pain, until she could see how worked up Maggie was getting. Alex leant up, tugging on Maggie's pants and pulling them the whole way down, and off her feet. Alex laid back down, gently shouldering Maggie's thighs apart, until she fit between them. She took a deep breath in, smelling Maggie's unique scent. Which Maggie found hilarious, as she burst out laughing.

“How's it smell down there!?”

Alex laughed too, kissing the crease where thigh met ass, one side then the next. “It smells like you. Just don't fart on me!”

Maggie laughed loudly, which became a moaned gasp as Alex slid both hands between her butt cheeks and opened Maggie up to her. Alex leant in, nosing Maggie's most sensitive area. She brought her left hand down, sliding it forward, feeling just how wet Maggie was, how ready. She slid her middle finger back and forth, then slowly brought it up further, to where her breaths still blew as she rested close to Maggie's butt hole. 

“Do you want?” Alex asked quietly, swirling her soaked finger higher still. 

Maggie just groaned and bucked back. Alex smiled to herself and gently, slowly, pushed her finger into Maggie. She stopped, one knuckle in, waiting for a response. Maggie groaned again, so Alex pulled out almost all the way, then pushed in to the second knuckle, then the third. She rest her hand there, finger as deep as it could go, twisting it just a little. Maggie was incredibly sensitive back there, something she'd found out when playing around one time. Maggie had been reluctant to discuss it, for fear of scaring Alex, turning her off; something that had happened with a previous partner, and had held Maggie back from mentioning it to future loves. But Alex wanted to know everything that Maggie enjoyed, everything that turned her on, and wasn't about to be frightened off by a little anal. And so, with encouragement, Maggie had eventually opened up, literally, and now it was something they both enjoyed on a semi-regular basis. 

Alex continued to move her finger, stroking light movements against Maggie's tight muscles. Then she shifted, settling herself on Maggie's thigh and bringing her other hand down. As much as Maggie enjoyed it, she wasn't going to come from anal alone. Alex slid her fingers though slick folds, even wetter than before. She ran her fingertips lightly over Maggie's clit, holding on as Maggie bucked involuntarily. Then Alex slid one finger inside of Maggie, easily moving in and out of her. 

“Allie, can you-”

Alex kissed the skin in front of her, and slid a second finger in, both moving so slowly, in and out. It was almost enough for Maggie, and somehow, somehow, Alex could tell. Watching Maggie for any sign, of pleasure or pain, Alex brought a third finger in, gently fucking Maggie as deeply as she could, again and again and again. Maggie began to move more, pushing back against Alex. As her movements became faster and more erratic, Alex moved with her, fucking her harder and faster, her left middle finger providing a constant pressure from the back. With a loud, loud moan, Maggie came hard, clamping down tightly on Alex's hands as her body shook and she rode out aftershock after aftershock. 

Slowly, Maggie's vice-like grip lessened and she spread her legs again. Alex gently pushed inside of her a couple more times, before pulling her hand out. Maggie's cunt remained a little open, and Alex wanted to push back in, fuck her again and again, take everything Maggie offered her. But at the noise Maggie made as Alex pulled out, she was already too sensitive for more right now. Alex wiggled her middle finger one last time, then slowly pulled it from Maggie's butt, her muscles clenching, as if trying to keep it in. As Alex finally pulled free of her, the brunette collapsed, boneless onto the mattress, sighing contentedly. 

Alex got up, hurrying to the bathroom to wash her hands, before rejoining Maggie in bed. Maggie hadn't moved from where she'd collapsed, but she rolled her head over to face Alex as the redhead got back in. 

“Wow!” Maggie whispered, eyes barely open. 

Alex grinned and moved to snuggle her face into Maggie's. “Yeah? Wow, huh?! I'll take it.”

Maggie grinned and leant up to kiss Alex. “Wow is an understatement. You just- you know me, Alex. You _get_ me. With everything, not just sex. But you definitely know me when it comes to sex.” 

Alex grinned down at her love and moved back to rest her head on her hand. She just watched Maggie, basking in everything she was. She was beautiful, of course. But she was smart and tough and funny and caring and sweet and _Alex's_. Then Maggie smiled at her, and she saw everything she felt reflected back at her. 

“I know, babe.” 

“I just love you so much,” Alex choked out, her voice breaking, and she laughed to break the moment. 

Maggie sat up, moving closer and kissing Alex's neck, her ear, all over her face, then both of Alex's eyelids. “If it makes you feel any better, last week I may have cried myself to sleep while staring at you.”

“Wait, what?” She sat up too, ready to mock her steely detective if necessary.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “It wasn't anything, okay. I just got a little overwhelmed at how perfect you were; and how you're mine and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, alright. And there may have been a few tears.”

“A few tears, huh?!-” Alex looked on the verge of laughter.

“Just a couple.”

“-Are you getting soft on me?”

“Um, no. And if you mention this to Kara, I'll have to kill you,” Maggie added lightly, raising her eyebrows flirtatiously.

Alex gave her own flirty look back. “Kinda hard to spend your life with me if you kill me.” 

Maggie laughed loudly and moved almost as fast as Kara. Alex was flat on her back, Maggie's left leg grinding down, Maggie's mouth sucking on her earlobe, before she could move. Alex wanted to say something witty, but Maggie's leg and her roaming hands, silenced her. Until Maggie moved up and stuck her tongue into Alex's ear. 

“Ugh!” Alex laughed, pulling her head away, as Maggie just grinned down at her. 

“No? Not your kinda thing?” 

“No! Not in my ear, anyway.” Alex rolled back. “Try sticking it somewhere else.” 

Maggie chuckled and moved down Alex's body as Alex stuck her own fingers in her ear to dry it. Maggie kissed each covered breast, moving slowly downwards and dragging a moist line to her bellybutton. 

“I kinda like the idea of making you wait for it. All. Day.”

Alex let out a small gasp. “Well that's not very fair.”

“No?”

Alex shrugged under Maggie's intense look. 

“We've got all those new toys I can't wait to use on you. Maybe you should prove to me you can wait when I tell you to, and we can try one out tonight.”

Alex took a deep breath, her core throbbing. “We... what...”

“Hmm?”

“What's the time? Work, remember?”

Maggie just rolled her eyes. “Always wanting to be on time. Such a good girl.”

This time it was Alex who rolled her eyes. “Uh huh. You like to be on time more than I do.”

Maggie got off of Alex, and picked up her phone, looking at the screen and then showing Alex. 

“It's actually still early. I set my alarm earlier than usual. Thought I might try and fit in a quick workout while you went running. But I guess we're both doing a different sort of workout today. What happened to your alarm, anyway?” 

While Alex turned over to get her own phone, Maggie took the vibrator out of the drawer, and tucked it under her pillow. As she moved back, Alex was frowning at the screen, and pushing the charger in further. 

“It wasn't plugged in properly. It's dead.” 

They both put their phones down and then Maggie tugged Alex's pants down and off. She moved over Alex, as Alex pulled her down, enjoying the feeling of their breasts squished together. They kissed, the mood returning quickly and the kiss deepened as they both melted into each other. The throbbing in Alex's core, which had started to fade, returned stronger, and she adjusted them both so Maggie's left leg fell between her own. They continued to kiss, and Maggie allowed Alex to thrust up against her thigh for a few long, long moments, until Alex's movements increased in speed and force. Then Maggie pulled back from the kiss and moved her leg from Alex's crotch. 

“Ohhh,”Alex whined huskily, as Maggie looked down at her. Alex was by far, the most beautiful woman Maggie had seen in her life, and now, staring up at her through half-lidded eyes, Alex was surely the most beautiful woman to exist in any of the multi-verses, ever. 

“Why'd you stop?” Alex asked quietly. 

“Because I want to make you wait for me.”

Alex took a deep, gasping breath at Maggie's words, as Maggie leant over and pulled the vibrator from under her pillow. It was their pink one; the one with the bunny ears that vibrated so deliciously against her clit.

“Can you wait for me, babe? Can you hold out until I tell you to?”

Alex nodded, all thought gone as Maggie brought the vibrator down. She switched it on, and the soft humming filled the apartment. Maggie put the vibrator gently against Alex's clit, and the redhead jumped. Maggie played around, touching here and there, softly, softly, until she sat back on her heals. 

“Sit up for me, Alex.” 

Alex sat up without a word, but whimpered when Maggie moved to sit behind her, and laid her legs out in front of both of them. Maggie leant Alex back against her chest, and pulled Alex's legs up, opening her up to the room, before lifting each of Alex's feet over Maggie's own legs, hooking them to keep Alex from closing herself up. As Alex got settled and slunk down just a tiny bit, she rested her head to the right, into the crook of Maggie's neck. It provided Maggie with an unobscured view of Alex's chest and splayed-open cunt, glistening in the early morning light. 

“God, Alex,” Maggie whispered, swallowing with difficulty. 

Alex went to move her head, but Maggie gently rested her hand over her hair. “Stay right here babe. Don't move. And don't come until I tell you to, okay?”

Alex gave a small nod. Maggie started the vibrator again and tapped it softly against Alex's folds, Alex's clit, before bringing it down and soaking it in Alex's dripping fluids. Slowly, too slowly for Alex's liking, Maggie slid the vibrator in, fucking her with it, before sinking it deep, the 'ears' of the device sitting snugly on either side of Alex's clit and vibrating relentlessly. Alex groaned again, and bucked against it. 

“Shh, Allie. Soon. Soon. But not until I tell you.”

Maggie pulled the vibrator from Alex's slick cunt, before pushing it fully into her. Again and again and again. So, so slowly. Each time it sunk deep, the ears pushed Alex closer and closer, before pulling away, and giving her a moment of mercy to recover. Maggie just watched in awe, at this incredible woman as she gave herself over to her, in every aspect, as Maggie increased her speed, bringing the love of her life closer and closer and closer. Alex's fluids we're dripping out of her, creating a wet patch on the bed, and had run all down the vibrator and down Maggie's hand and wrist. Maggie herself was so turned on, if Alex so much as brushed against her, she'd come again. 

“Maggie,” Alex stuttered into the brunette's neck. 

“Not yet, honey. You can hold on longer, I know it. Can you be a good girl for me? Can you wait?”

Alex swallowed, and Maggie watched her neck veins as Alex relaxed even further against her and let out a deep breath as she tried to breath-down her nearing orgasm. Maggie felt her “Okay” as hot air against her ear, and felt Alex begin sucking on her neck. 

Alex was so close; so,so close. She wasn't sure she'd ever been this turned on, this wanting, this needing. Everything had been forgotten except the gorgeous woman holding her, the gorgeous woman fucking her. She kept her head tucked into Maggie's neck, sucked gently on her skin, as she controlled her breathing and forced down the inevitable orgasm. Maggie was relentless in her fucking. If Alex was doing it herself, she'd slow the tempo, the force behind the thrusts, but with Maggie in control, Alex was at her mercy; the constant pressure, constant pumping. As Maggie increased the speed again, Alex cried out, forcing her muscles to relax, not clench down, to ignore every single signal her body was sending her. She buried her face deeper, sucking more forcefully on Maggie's neck. She tried to clear her mind, to think of anything else but her need. But Maggie was barely holding it together above her, and Alex could feel it. 

“Mags, please.”

“Please, what, beautiful?”

“I need to come, Mag-gie. Please can I come?”

Alex was on the edge, was half a second from exploding, shaking in Maggie's arms, adjusting her position the tiniest bit, as Maggie continued to fuck her, the vibrator shaking against the entire length of her core, against her clit. 

“Just a little bit longer, Allie. Just hold on a tiny bit longer, okay?”

Alex was beyond speech, beyond anything more than breathing slowly and deliberately, and trying to be a good girl for Maggie, to hold back just a few more seconds. 

Maggie was on the edge again herself. Her words to Alex, asking her to wait, asking her to hold on, had worked on Maggie just as much. She could see just how badly Alex was struggling, how much she wanted to please Maggie in this moment. It was breathtaking. Maggie swallowed hard. She pulled the vibrator out one last time, and thrust it in hard, as she whispered, “Come for me, Allie.” 

Alex came hard, as the vibrator shook against her g-spot, continued moving against her clit. With her legs held open, she was unable to get the satisfaction of clamping down, instead forced to remain open to the room, and to anything Maggie chose to do to her. She felt fluid gush out of her, as aftershocks came, one after the other, over and over and over as she trembled in Maggie's arms. She was nothing and she was everything and nothing mattered except this, and she could feel the orgasm flooding her body and she reached for Maggie, clutching at her like a lifeline as she continued to experience smaller and smaller waves, her muscles clenching and pulling and she pushed back with her heals, back against Maggie's chest, almost wanting to push herself off the vibrator, but Maggie was still there, she was always, would always be there. And she was whispering into her ear. “Just a little more, baby. Just a little bit longer. You're almost done,” and Maggie was bringing the vibrator in again, deep, deep within Alex to coax more from her. Alex lifted off the bed, resting her upper body weight on Maggie's sturdy shoulder, her thighs spread wide, her pussy open to the room, and Maggie's hand followed her, still holding the vibrator deep within Alex, cooing softly, “Almost, baby. Almost, almost, almost.” 

Then Alex was done, and she collapsed back onto the bed. Maggie moved quickly, pulling the vibrator from her and switching it off. She moved out from behind Alex, snuggling into her side and holding the still trembling woman in her arms. As Alex moved, she brushed against Maggie's centre. Alex cracked an eye as the other woman gasped. Grinning mischievously, but closing her eyes again, Alex brought her hand down, to find Maggie wet, her fluids slick down her inner thighs. Alex fumbled about a little, and Maggie lifted her top leg to open herself up. If Alex still had energy to make her come again, she wouldn't refuse. Alex slid two fingers into Maggie, bringing her other hand down to rub small circles on her clit. The angle was awkward, and they had almost no room between them, but they quickly found a rhythm, Alex's ministrations and Maggie rocking gently against her. It took only a few seconds before Maggie gasped and reached for Alex, pulling her so, so close, as Alex coaxed out the end of her second orgasm. When Maggie relaxed in her arms, Alex pulled her fingers free. The hand that had been on Maggie's clit came to rest between them, against Maggie's chest, right over her heart. The other hand, still covered in come, Alex brought to her mouth. Maggie watched, as Alex, eyes still closed, quickly licked her fingers clean like it was the most natural thing in the world, then draped that arm over Maggie to hold her close. Alex's breathing was already evening out again. 

“What about work, babe?” Maggie asked reluctantly.

Alex was almost asleep again. “It'll still be there later. Close your eyes.”

So Maggie did. 

They both awoke suddenly when Maggie's final alarm went off. Maggie hit out at the screen until it went silent, then slowly opened her eyes to look at Alex. Alex was smiling tiredly at her, as she sat up on her elbows. She looked so worn out. Maggie was pleased.

“My God, Maggie.”

“You liked that, huh?”

“What was that?”

Maggie chuckled and shrugged. “I don't know where that came from. It just felt...”

Alex nodded, as she lay back down, rolling over to lay face to face with the brunette. “I know what you mean. I- I've-” she stopped and started again. “Before you, I didn't like the idea of being vulnerable. Didn't know how to be vulnerable. During sex or any other time. But with you, I feel safe and cared for. It's still a little scary, but it also feels amazing- not just the orgasm, but giving myself to you, you know. Being that open. Letting you in, to all of me.” She bit her lip and looked away. “And maybe I kinda, just a little bit, like being a good girl for you.”

Alex blushed a tiny bit as she said that, and Maggie grinned. “I felt everything you gave me just then. And I know how hard it is to open up and be that vulnerable. It's still hard for me too. And doing that with you was hard for me too, but also the easiest thing in the world. Feeling you opening up like that was an amazing gift. I mean, you trusting me like that? Trusting me to care for you? But you allowing me to care for you like that was kinda like you caring for me, as well. D'you know what I mean? I don't know- it's kinda hard to explain what my head's feeling. I just know that I love you so much, Alex. More than I've ever loved anyone ever. I gave you my heart and I know you'll take care of it, and me, forever.”

Maggie trailed off at the honest, open, loving look Alex was giving her. 

“I understand you perfectly. And I promise to always take care of you. No matter what.”

Maggie smiled and gave a small nod in agreement. “No matter what.”

They looked at each other for another long moment, before Alex's eyes widened, almost comically.

“What's the time?”

“Relax. It'll be only a little after 8. I set one last alarm in case I decided to bail on my workout and continue sleeping.”

“Thank God for you, Mags. In every way. I love you.” 

Alex moved, wrapping the comforter over Maggie and pinning her to the bed. She placed kisses all over Maggie's laughing face, then jumped up and headed into the bathroom. The shower started a moment later. Maggie gave her a few minutes head start, before heading in. She went to open the shower door, but Alex beat her to it.

“I'm done. It's all yours.”

“Aww. Done already?”

Alex grinned as she wrapped herself in a towel and leant in to kiss Maggie quickly. “All I had to do was wash all our come off me!”

“Alex!”

Alex just laughed as she left the bathroom, while Maggie pulled her tee off and jumped in. 

While Alex packed up her stuff for the day, and changed the sheets from the mess she'd made, Maggie dried, dressed, toasted a couple of bagels and put last night's leftovers into Tupperware for their lunches. Alex had laughed when Maggie has insisted on buying the expensive set of plastic containers, but had been grateful to eat Maggie's delicious meals the next day. The bagels popped up and she covered them with cream cheese, and, in an effort to keep Alex healthy, keep them both healthy, she covered them both in large handfuls of raspberries and blueberries and a sprinkle of chia seeds. 

“Babe, come eat. We need to leave soon.”

“Coming.” 

Alex dumped the dirty sheets into the hamper and came into the kitchen, heading straight for the bagel waiting for her. Maggie watched in amusement as Alex closed her eyes, savouring the taste as she ate, finishing the last bite as Maggie ate hers. 

“Mmm. So good,” Alex murmured, her mouth still full. 

Maggie just laughed and took her plate as she pushed Alex in the direction of the bathroom. Ten minutes later they headed out together, kissing goodbye in the building's foyer, before heading in opposite directions to work. Maggie caught an Uber, but was still half an hour late by the time she arrived.

“Sawyer, you're late,” her boss called as she came into his view. 

“Sorry, sir,” she called, dumping her bag and moving to sit down. 

She stopped mid-sit, as her boss gestured for her to come over. She sighed internally, hoping this wasn't going to be a lecture. As she walked into his office, movement caught her eye. Her partner, Jack Stevenson, was sitting on the windowsill, grinning at her. 

“Late again, Margaret.” Jack shook his head, barely keeping a straight face as he put emphasis on her name. 

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Sawyer? Are things okay? What were you doing?” Lieutenant Harding asked, glancing between them.

“Yeah, _Sawyer_ ,” Jack echoed, his grin growing. “What _were_ you doing?”

Maggie looked to the side. “My fiancée, Sir.”

Jack burst out laughing and whooped as he clapped his hands. Maggie gave him the finger. 

“Now, now,” Harding interrupted before Jack and Maggie could start. He forced back a smile at their antics, and turned to more important things. “There's been a murder. Body found in an alley off Forth Ave. Obviously alien. I want you two to check it out.” 

“Okay” “Yes, Sir.”

“Oh, and Sawyer,” Maggie stopped, elbowing Jack as he kept moving and walked into her. 

“Yeah?”

“Don't worry about staying late tonight. Wouldn't want to keep that fiancée of yours waiting.”

Maggie blushed a little and nodded as Jack laughed and brought his hands to her shoulders, squeezing gently as he pushed her to walk out of the office. 

“Come on Sawyer. Stop daydreaming about her naked and get your head in the game.” 

He continued to laugh as he darted out of the way, as Maggie made to punch him in the arm. It was going to be a long day.

 

Alex managed to slip into her lab without anyone noticing. Having not seen or heard her difficult-to-miss supersister, Alex assumed she wasn't there. She called Kara as she turned on her computer. 

“Hi Alex,” Kara sing-songed as she picked up immediately. 

“Morning, Kara. How are you? What are you up to?”

“I'm okay. Finishing an article. How are you?”

“Just okay? Is something wrong? What-”

“Alex, I'm fine, alright. Really.” Her voice was reassuring. “What are you up to? I'm going to swing by later, after I finish this.”

“Okay. I haven't started yet. Got here late, so I'm just starting.”

Kara made a non-commited noise, but didn't say anything. 

“Alright, well I guess I'll see you a bit later then?”

“Yeah, you will. Bye, Alex.”

“Bye Kara.”

Alex set to work, pottering about, cleaning up and checking results. An hour later her phone beeped and she checked the message. It was from Maggie, letting her know the details of the murder they were investigating. Nothing that required the expertise of the DEO at this moment, but just keeping them in the loop. Alex sent back a text, followed by one too many emoji's, considering that Jack guy might see Maggie's phone. As she finished up, she heard loud talking from out in the main room. She wandered out, then headed down when she saw Winn and James having a loud conversation with J'onn. 

“What's going on?” She asked as she joined them.

“James is being an idiot!” Winn said, dropping down into his chair and spinning it round to face them. 

“What?” Alex looked from Winn to James to J'onn. 

James sighed. “Winn and I have both been feeling like we've been being watched, recently. I still want to go out tonight as Guardian, but Winn doesn't think it's a good idea.”

Alex thought back through all her days of feeling the same. She didn't know if she should mention it, or if it was just her anxiety playing up, but as she looked at J'onn, she realised he'd already heard her thoughts.

“I've been feeling watched too,” she said to the guys. 

“What?” Winn and James asked simultaneously.

“The last few days. Usually on my morning run, but also the other afternoon in the park with Maggie. I didn't know if it was anything or not, and I didn't want to mention it until I knew. Maybe I should have.” 

They discussed it a little more, unable to come up with an answer, then Alex mentioned the case Maggie was working, in case they got asked for their input later. The conversation dwindled, and Alex was about to head back to her lab, when Kara came through the doors of the balcony and landed next to her. She carried two boxes of doughnuts. 

“Hey guys.” 

She put the boxes down and James and Winn moved in immediately. Kara took one for herself, and held out one on her finger for Alex, which she took with a smile. 

“Hi. How'd your article go?”

“It's going good. I'm almost done. I was gonna try and finish it, but there were sirens, so I took care of that and thought I'd swing by early.”

“What were the sirens?”

“Smof-hofff,” Kara said, powdered sugar puffing from her mouth. 

“Huh?”

“I said, small house fire. It was fine. They thought it might spread, but it was already under control when I got there. What are you guys up to here?”

The group looked at each other, until Alex sighed. “A few of us have felt like we've been being watched.”

“What?”

“James and Winn this morning, and on a few of my runs and at the park the other afternoon, I felt something.”

“Wha- wh- why didn't you say anything?” Kara turned to the guys. “What happened this morning? Are you okay? Did you see anyone?”

James held up his hands placatingly. “We're fine Kara. We didn't see anyone, it was just the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, like something was wrong. I don't know.”

“We're fine, Kara,” Winn added. 

“Well I'm glad you're all fine, but what are we going to do about this?”

“Nothing, for now,” J'onn replied. “There's nothing to do but be careful and be vigilant, and maybe travel in groups.”

Kara wasn't too pleased with the watch-and-wait approach, but she went quiet, mulling it over. They all ate a little while longer, until the doughnuts were gone, and Kara had made them all promise to be extra careful and travel in pairs where possible, or at least keep to well-lit, busy areas.

“Okay, well I'm going to head back to Catco,” Kara said to the group, then turned to Alex and dropped her voice. “Can I come over tonight?”

“Of course you can.” 

Kara leant in close to Alex's side. “But late, I mean.”

“Ok-ay?”

“Will you wait for me?”

Alex was frowning at her, suddenly horribly unsure where this conversation was going. “Yes?”

Kara leant in even closer, whispering into her ear. “You're such a good girl, Alex!”

“WAIT WHAT?!” 

Kara burst out in uncontrollable laughter that caused everyone in the control room to look at her. And at Alex's rapidly reddening face. 

“I have to go. Byeeee,” Kara called, taking off, still laughing. 

J'onn, James and Winn all turned to look at a flustered Alex. “I- have to go back to work,” she mumbled, before heading back upstairs. 

An hour and a half later, found Alex and Maggie sitting together at a picnic bench in the grassy parkland next to Maggie's precinct. They were both enjoying last night's leftovers.

“So what happened with your murder?”

Maggie swallowed a long noodle. “Cut and dry. Found the guy, arrested him, he confessed. Case closed.”

“Easy!”

“Easy,” Maggie echoed. “For once. What were you working on this morning?”

“Not much. A couple of tests. But I did have an interesting conversation with James and Winn.”

“Mmm?”

“You- you know how, in the park on Sunday, I said I felt like I'd been being watched?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that wasn't the first time. Or the last time. I've felt it a few times, usually on my morning run. On my way over here now, I felt it too. I thought I saw someone, but when I checked, I couldn't see anyone.”

“Alex! What the hell? Why didn't you tell me this?”

“I didn't want to worry you. And I have no proof. But this morning, James and Winn also felt like they'd been being followed.”

“Oh my God.”

“Yeah.”

“What about Kara?”

“She hasn't felt or seen anything. And she was just as freaked out as you look right now.”

“Well can you blame either of us?”

“I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought it was just my anxiety playing up.”

Maggie's tone softened. “Alex. You know you can tell me anything. Including when your anxiety is worse, and you have some strange notion that it should be dealt with by you alone. Okay?”

Alex nodded resignedly. “I know.”

They ate for a minute, before Alex turned back from where she'd been looking out at the park. “Had an interesting conversation with Kara, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmmhmm. She asked if she could come over tonight, asked if I'd wait for her, then called me a good girl.”

“What!?”

“I know!” Alex dropped her head, feeling her face go hot at the memory. “She must have been listening in, or going to come by this morning.”

Alex peaked a glance at Maggie, who was grinning and looking incredibly proud of herself. 

“It's not funny, Mags. I can't even come without the risk of my nosey sister listening in.”

“I know, babe.” Except the shit-eating grin on Maggie's face told Alex that she did not, in fact, 'know'. 

“Yeah, well, next time she might be listening in to you.”

Maggie's look changed to smug. “She should be so lucky.”

“Oh my God.”

They finished eating, kissed briefly, then Alex stood to leave. 

“Where do you think you're going, on your own?” Maggie asked, standing with her.

“Mags-”

“No, Alex. There's no way I'm letting you go back on your own after what you've told me.”

“What about you? How are you going to get back?”

“I haven't been being followed, okay? We'll drive over, then I'll drive back. We're both safe, that way.”

Alex agreed, if only because it meant spending a little longer together.

They both worked solidly throughout the afternoon, and, as suspected, a text came through at 5.35 from Maggie asking if Alex was ready to be picked up. As Alex was replying, Kara came through the door.

“You ready to go?”

“What?”

“Al-ex. I've come to take you home. I'm not letting you walk home alone.”

“Maggie just text me now, saying the same thing.” 

“Of course she did. Because we both care about you Alex. Now, tell her I'll take you. Are you ready?”

Alex deleted her text and sent what she was told to. A second after pressing send, her phone rang.

“Babe-”

“Are you just telling me Kara's there, or is she actually there?”

“I'm here, Maggie. I'll take her home. You need to come straight home too, okay?”

“Hey Kara. Thanks for taking her. I'm leaving now as well. I'll be home soon.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

“Bye.” “Bye.” _“Bye_ ,” Alex added, finally getting a second word in.

Alex and Kara had been home for well over an hour, and had tried calling Maggie seven times, before the brunette finally walked in the door. She was carrying a pizza.

“Maggie!”Alex said in relief, coming over and taking the food so she could hug Maggie properly. 

Maggie was a little startled at Alex's enthusiastic response to seeing her, but stopped short when she saw a glaring Supergirl sitting at the island, foot tapping in an uneasy sort of way.

“Kara?” Maggie asked lightly, suddenly feeling like she'd done something wrong. “Wanna get changed? Look like you're staying?” She tried to make a joke of it, but it fell flat as Kara stood, still glaring at her. 

“You wanna know why I'm back in this?” She gestured to her super-suit.

Nope. Maggie did not. 

“I was coming to find you. What the hell were you thinking, Maggie? I told you to come straight home an hour ago! And then you weren't answering our calls? I could hear you were alive, but couldn't hear any conversation. God, Maggie. And then you come home with pizza? Are you fucking kidding me?”

Kara had moved closer, and Maggie took a step back. She'd seen Kara angry, and she'd seen Supergirl angry, but she'd never had this directed towards her. 

“I'm sorry?” Maggie tried. 

“You better be!” Kara humf'ed and spun around, needing a second to calm herself. 

Alex came over to Maggie, reaching for her. Maggie melted into her arms, watching Kara over Alex's shoulder. 

“We were worried, okay? You said you were leaving and then you didn't answer our phone calls.” She spoke louder, including Kara. “And I know I got worked up and I made this worse, but Maggie...”

She trailed off. Maggie could feel her worry in the tightness of her grip. Kara walked off to the bathroom without turning around, but appeared before them a few seconds later, dressed in sweats and one of Maggie's t-shirts. As she came over, Alex let go and moved into the kitchen, letting them have their moment. Kara enveloped Maggie in a tight hug, too tight until Maggie murmured “Tiny bit looser, Kar.” Kara loosened her grip, but remained where she was, burrowing her head into Maggie's neck, hands rubbing soothingly up and down Maggie's back. Maggie mimicked Kara's movements with one hand, the other fisting Kara's hair and resting against the back of her neck. They stayed like that until Kara, prompted by the sound of Alex in the kitchen, and the smells beginning to waft, said, “What did you buy?”

“Pizza and potstickers, and cookies, Little Danvers,” Maggie whispered back, squeezing Kara tightly for a moment, before letting go. 

Kara let go and shook her head at Maggie, a smile on her face. Maggie shrugged and bumped shoulders with her, as they both turned to where Alex had gotten plates and drinks and was waiting for them. 

They ate, standing around the kitchen and laughing and Maggie being told off, and, after Kara had been fed, getting a lecture on just how loved Maggie really was, and how she had a family that cared for her and she needed to care for herself. Maggie blushed a little, smiling at the floor at Kara's words, and let herself be sandwiched in a Danvers hug.

“Do you want to stay?” Alex asked as their group hug ended. 

“Yes! I just want to go check on the guys first. Then dessert?”

Alex and Maggie nodded, as Kara ducked into the bathroom to change back into her suit. 

“I won't be long. Give you a chance to put away the vibrator on your bedside table.” She came out fully dressed. “Also, it wouldn't kill you to open this place up a bit, maybe spray some air-freshener. See you soon.”

She left out their window, as Maggie and Alex just looked at each other. 

“So your sister heard you having sex this morning, heard me praise you, has seen the vibrator we used, and can smell your come...” Maggie replied lightly. 

But she knew what was coming and ducked out of the way, shrieking with laughter as Alex chased her around the apartment. Alex caught her by the back of the couch and pushed Maggie over it, pinning her down by pushing her crotch into Maggie's butt. 

“Maybe she can smell you when she gets back, instead.” 

They both laughed, grinding against each other for a few more moments, before Alex straightened and pulled Maggie into a full-body hug, their legs intertwined, one arm wrapped around Maggie's head to pull her in close. They hugged for a while longer, before separating. Alex headed straight for the vibrator, taking it to the bathroom to wash it, while gesturing towards the balcony door. 

“Can you open this place up. Maybe put the fan on for a bit? Spray something?”

Maggie laughed at Alex's tone, but did as she asked, opening the door and a few windows, setting the fan on high and rotate, and spraying some lavender disinfectant around the large apartment. By the time Kara returned, it smelt better, and all sex toys were back in their drawers. 

“How are the guys? Who's over there?”

“They're all good. They're at Winn's- James and Mo-nel are over. They were playing Mario Cart. I played a game and beat them, so that was my cue to leave.”

Both women laughed as Kara changed back into her sweats and Maggie's tee. “Are we having dessert?”

“Yeah. You two go sit down. I'll get it ready,” Maggie replied, shooing the Danvers sister towards the couch. 

The girls settled down, tickling each other and laughing. One particularly good one caused Alex to cry out in laughter and Maggie looked over to see Kara half on top of her. Alex, obviously using her learned tactics, managed to flip Kara back, and a second later, Alex was laying flat out on top of the blonde. The laughter died down to quiet talking and the next time Maggie looked over, Alex was still laying on top of Kara. Her head was tucked under Kara's chin, and her hand rested on Kara's side. Both of them had their eyes closed. Kara had one arm wrapped tightly around Alex's waist, the other playing in her hair. They looked so comfortable, so relaxed, so safe and content in each other's arms, that Maggie held off on finishing dessert. She put the ice cream back into the freezer and pulled out her phone. She took a couple of photos, then started on the new game Jack had downloaded onto her phone earlier that day. It was a solid ten minutes later, when Kara called out to her. 

“Mags, how is that dessert coming?”

Maggie looked over the top of the couch to see Kara, eyes now open, still combing through Alex's hair. 

“I was giving you two a moment.”

“Moments done. I want cookies,” Alex replied, opening her eyes and sitting up and off Kara. 

Both women got up and followed Maggie to the kitchen, watching as she pulled three individual ice cream tubs from the freezer and pushed Alex's and Kara's towards them. 

“Where are we going to sit?”

“Can we sit in bed?” Kara asked hopefully. 

Alex glared at her. “If you drop so much as one crumb-”

“I won't. I promise. Or I'll clean it up if I do?”

The group laughed, as they got spoons, bowls, napkins, and the box of freshly made chocolate chip cookies, and moved into the bedroom. Alex and Maggie took turns in the bathroom, changing quickly, and then Maggie went and checked the doors and flicked off the lights. By the time she got back, Kara and Alex had put on some comedy show on Alex's laptop. A second later Kara dropped a cookie on the bed and Alex glared and Kara cleaned up every crumb she could see, waiting until Alex turned to Maggie, before she brushed her hand over the covers to knock the rest of the crumbs onto the floor. Maggie laughed and Alex turned back in an instant, narrowing her eyes at her sister, as Kara tried to look the picture of innocence. Alex glared a moment longer, before leaning over and kissing Kara's cheek. 

“Thank you for staying.”

“You're welcome. You know I love a sleepover.” Kara waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Alex laughed and leant forward to reach the laptop, petting Kara's leg over the covers. Maggie, now in Kara's line of vision, smirked, raised her own eyebrows, then blew Kara a kiss back. 

They all settled in, laughing at the light humour, and chatting every so often. Alex and Maggie ate a few cookies, and most of their own small tubs of ice cream, before handing it all over and watching Kara finish off everything. When the next episode finished, Maggie got up, taking the dirty dishes and cleaning up. Alex got up to go to the bathroom, and Maggie came around to her side of the bed. 

“Kara, move into the centre. You're on my side. Also, I'm pretty tired, so you guys can watch one of your shows if you want.” 

Kara heaved herself towards the middle, moving the pillows around and making room for Maggie to get in. While they waited for Alex, Kara went through their list until she found something for her and Alex to watch. Maggie sat on the bed, flicking her hair out and quickly braiding it. Kara's eyes widened. 

“What is that?”

“What's what?” 

Kara's eyes lit up, and Maggie had only a split second to prepare before Kara had launched herself at Maggie and lay half on top of her. She moved Maggie's head to the side, and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Maggie knew what she was looking at. Alex had been quite forceful in sucking that morning, but Maggie had been too into it to care. She wondered briefly how many people had seen it today.

“Is that a hickey?”

“...Maybe...”

Kara looked for another moment, before gently turning Maggie's head back the other way. Kara had already moved closer before Maggie realised what was happening.

“I'm going to give you a matching one!”

“What? Kara, no!” 

Maggie squealed in delight as the blonde ducked her head, sucking gently on the skin beneath her lips, tickling Maggie's side as she let Maggie try and fight her off. It went on for another few long moments, before Kara let up, sitting up off of Maggie, and grinning adoringly at her. Movement caught their eyes and they both looked up at Alex. From Maggie's upside down view, she could see the redhead grinning and shaking her head at them both. 

“Alex, she was trying to give me a hickey to match the one you gave me.”

“Oh, let me see! I knew I was a bit forceful this-ah, um. Anyway, let me see.” Alex came over and Maggie allowed herself to be manoeuvred so both Danvers girls could see Alex's handiwork. Then Alex moved Maggie's head the other direction and gave a small snort.

“Wha- Wait, tell me she didn't?” Maggie said, mock horror at the realisation that Kara had in fact marked her. 

Kara and Alex laughed as Maggie got up to check her neck in the closet mirror. 

“Oh my God. Kara!”

Kara grinned lovingly at her, and Alex shook her head one last time as they all got into bed. As she saw the new show waiting on the screen, she looked around Kara to where Maggie had laid down. 

“Are you going to sleep?”

“Yeah, babe. I'm tired.”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Both women leaned over Kara to kiss goodnight, letting their lips linger as fingers ran lightly through each others hair, over cheeks. As they pulled back, Kara was looking at the roof. 

“It's one thing to know you guys do it in this bed; it's another thing entirely to watch it happen, okay?”

Alex and Maggie laughed and Maggie kissed Kara on the cheek as she lay down and snuggled into Kara's side. 

“There's not one surface in this apartment we haven't done it on, or against, Kar,” Maggie murmured into Kara's thigh.

“Aww, Mags. Did you really have to say that?”

Maggie laughed softly, and Kara, seeing the brunette was almost asleep, slid down to lay on her side, so she wouldn't disturb the snuggling woman later. Alex grinned and lay down too, pulling the laptop between them. They watched half an episode before they were both struggling to keep their eyes open. Alex switched everything off and lay back down, moving closer to Kara. 

“How's the snuggle bug going?”

“Very snuggly. She hasn't let go yet.”

“Yeah. Hey, sorry if our sex talk bothers you at all.”

“It doesn't, Alex. I'm so glad she makes you happy. Inside and outside the bedroom.”

“Yeah. She's pretty talented.”

“Yes, as I heard this morning.”

“Why were you coming over?”

“I was coming to see if you guys wanted to have breakfast together.”

“Oh. Sorry?”

“Don't be. I doubt I would be either, from what I accidentally overheard.”

Alex chuckled quietly. “I love you Kar. And I love that you and Maggie get along so well.”

“Yeah,” Kara ran her fingertips over the arm that rested over her waist. “I really love her. And I love how you two are together.”

Alex gave her a wide smile. “Thank you for loving her and caring for her. Having a family, having people who really care about her is kinda new for her, so, thank you for showing her what it means to be a part of a family.” 

Kara's smile was tender as she held Maggie's arm to her stomach, and took Alex's hand in her other. 

“Family,” she whispered. 

“Family.”


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday morning was cool and overcast. Alex slid out of bed feeling refreshed and determined. Her girls had both rolled over in the night and now it was Kara wrapped around Maggie's smaller form. They fit together well, Kara's warm body following the lines of Maggie's back, her butt, her legs. Alex just watched them for a minute, both quiet and unmoving, breathing softly. Kara was tucked in against the back of Maggie's neck, the small hair's of Maggie's neck plastered to her skin. 

Alex grabbed her running clothes and came around the bed to find where she'd left her ankle socks. She glanced up at the girls again, and then stopped and moved in closer. Kara's joking attempt at a hickey had become darker and more pronounced, totally visible in the middle of the brunette's neck. Alex chuckled and headed into the main room. She changed into her running pants, and pulled her top up over her head. She heard a sound and turned, but her t-shirt got stuck, and a second later she heard Kara giggle. Alex maneuvered her top back down to cover her bare chest, and gave Kara a light glare. 

“Okay, I definitely thought you were asleep.”

“ _Do you need a hand?!_ ”

“I need you to close your eyes, perve!”

Kara laughed and rolled back over to Maggie, while she listened to Alex pull on her bra and tank. When she heard Alex sit down and tie her shoes, Kara moved to sit up, causing Maggie to stir and roll over, throwing her arm over Kara to keep her close. 

“Are you going out?” Kara asked Alex, unconsciously running her hand over Maggie's arm and side, her fingertips playing softly over her hair. 

“I'm just going for a quick run. I'll be back soon.”

“What?” “Babe!”

Maggie sat up, leaning heavily against Kara's side, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“You can't go out alone, Allie,” Maggie muttered, still trying to wake up. 

“Of course I can. Go back to sleep guys.” 

“Alex! Yesterday you told us you were being followed, and today you want to go running at the crack of dawn on your own. No way. One of us will come with you.” Kara looked down to where Maggie rested against her shoulder, eyes fluttering as she tried to wake up, and gave a small sigh. “I'll come with you.”

Kara shifted to get out of bed, and Maggie whined softly, opening her eyes to look up at the blonde. 

“Shh Mags. You go back to sleep. I'll go running with Alex, kay? We'll see you soon.”

Alex had come back up to the bedroom, and Maggie laid back down. Alex and Kara tucked her back in, wrapping the comforter around her as she giggled sleepily. Alex leant down, kissing across her face, before lingering on Maggie's mouth. By the time she pulled back, Maggie was almost asleep again, and Kara had changed into running gear. 

Alex and Kara walked to the park and started a slow jog around. Kara could well and truly keep up, had unending stamina; but jogging was not something she'd do by choice. She did two laps with Alex before Alex could tell she was losing focus. Alex led them around to the side, and pointed out a cute wooden bench in the middle of a shady area. Kara grinned at her and made her way over, plonking herself down and watching as Alex continued around the small path. Alex spoke every so often, looking to Kara to get a smile or thumbs up in reply. Fifteen minutes later Alex jogged over to where Kara had laid out on the bench she'd been sitting on. It was still overcast, but it was bright, and she could get almost the same effect. 

“You done?”

“Yeah.” Alex put one leg, then the other, up next to Kara, stretching her calves, then thighs as Kara looked on, taking in her sisters muscle-y limbs. Alex stood and gestured to the exit then, and they started walking out as she continued to stretch her upper body. As they wandered down the main street, Kara glanced around, and then spoke.

“How are you feeling?”

“Do you mean, do I feel like I'm being watched?”

“Yeah.”

“No, I don't. I don't sense anything. I feel really relaxed.”

Kara nodded. “Good. I was hoping you'd say that. I can't hear anything out of the ordinary right now, either. Just what you'd expect.”

They came back the long way, Alex quietly leading them past their favourite bakery. She grinned when Kara's face lit up as they came around in front of it. 

“Alex-”

“Of course we can, Kara.”

As they made their way over, Alex jokingly added, “Why do you think I run? If I want to keep up with your appetite for sugary snacks, I need to work out, or I'm gonna put on so much weight. And you know how much I love doughnuts.”

Alex kept walking while she looked in the front window display, but Kara had stopped and Alex walked right into her. Kara allowed herself to be bumped backwards, to avoid suspicion and to lessen the impact on Alex's body. 

“Alex...”

Alex finally made eye-contact with Kara then, and realised her joke had been taken more seriously than she'd intended.

“Kara, I was joking. I know I'm not overweight, okay. It was just a joke.”

Kara regarded her for a moment, before giving her a small smile and bumping her shoulder gently. It had been years ago, way back in high school with a group of friends Kara hadn't particularly liked, that Alex had become a little too focused on what she'd been eating. And it hadn't lasted long, but it was always in the back of Kara's mind; something to watch out for. There had been another time, when Alex was at med school, when she'd been incredibly busy and struggling and drinking too much, when Kara had also become concerned, had offered to take Alex out for dinner, had brought meals over. But they'd never spoken much of it again, and these days she saw Alex as toned and fit and eating without her past habit of picking at the food. And, Kara knew, there was now someone else who kept a loving eye on her sister. She didn't need to worry alone now. 

“You're perfect to meee,” Kara whispered loudly into Alex's ear as they moved into the somewhat busy shop and over to the counter. 

Alex just shook her head, before giving a small chuckle and turning to the girl waiting to take their order. Ten minutes later Alex and Kara entered the apartment, carrying two dozen doughnuts and three coffees. Maggie was dressed and sitting cross-legged at the kitchen table, scrolling on her iPad. She grinned at the Danvers girls as they set their goods on the table. Maggie had opened the first box of doughnuts before Kara had taken a seat. 

“Hey! Hungry, much?”

Maggie gave her a large, powdered sugar-infused grin. Kara grinned back, taking her own doughnut, as Alex sat opposite her. They ate and chatted, and Kara subtly watched as Alex ate five doughnuts, seemingly without any thought as to calorie content or carb-load. 

Maggie was in the bathroom ten minutes later, putting on make-up, when the sisters heard a small yell. 

“KARA. That hickey you gave me looks so much worse today!” Maggie came out of the bathroom, eyes wide, hairbrush still in hand. 

Kara had the decency to look sorry. “Um, I love you?”

“That's too much love, Kar.” Maggie disappeared back into the bathroom, mumbling about cover-up. 

Kara glanced at Alex, who was biting her lip to keep from smiling. 

A few minutes later they were mostly ready, having taken turns in front of all available mirrors. 

“Okay, I'm gonna go in a minute. What are you two up to today?” Maggie asked, piling her wallet, phone and car keys together.

“I'm going to-” Alex began. 

“You're not driving, Mags,” Kara interrupted. 

“What? Of course I am.”

“No way. Just because you didn't feel like you were being followed, doesn't mean you weren't. I'm going to drop you off and pick you up later.” Kara moved closer, hopping slightly as she pulled on her second boot. 

“No, I'm-”

Kara interrupted the beginning of a possibly long-winded defence, by simply picking Maggie up. Maggie went quiet in Kara's arms, looking down at the blonde from her raised position, before sighing loudly. 

“Okay, fine. Can I at least finish getting ready first?”

“'Course you can!” Kara said brightly, lowering Maggie to the ground. 

Kara turned to Alex as Maggie gathered her stuff. 

“I'll be back for you. Don't leave without me.”

Alex nodded in agreement, before grinning as a grumbling Maggie came back to Kara's side.

“Okay, I'm ready. Oh, _wait_.” 

Maggie's smug ass moved over to Alex, pulling the redhead down for a long, drawn out kiss. She slid her hands into Alex's hair, pulling her closer, before slipping her tongue into Alex's mouth. There was slight resistance on Alex's side, purely because Kara was there watching and waiting, but Alex just opened her mouth and let Maggie do what she needed to. One well-placed lick, and a gentle squeeze to her butt though, and Alex managed to almost forget Kara, moaning as she leaned in and became a more active participant.

“You guys. Come on.”

Maggie and Alex pulled apart, both breathing a little heavier, giving each other deep, intensely loving looks, before they let go and Maggie moved to Kara's side. Kara slid her arm firmly around Maggie's waist, pulling the brunette in close to her. Maggie draped both arms around Kara's neck, eyes still on Alex. 

“I'll call you in a bit, okay?”

Alex nodded, still staring. 

“Enough, guys. Maggie, we're going.” 

Kara lifted off the ground, both women adjusting their grips on the other at the loss of solid footing. Alex opened the balcony door for them. 

“I love you, Mags.”

“I love you too, babe.”

And then Kara took off, lifting them up into the cool, wet morning air. With Alex out of her sight, Maggie seemed to remember herself. She hugged herself to Kara, leaning her head over Kara's shoulder and watching the ground below them. She saw a few people point at Supergirl, and she tightened her grip. She was so proud of this girl. 

“Kara, can you drop me in the parking lot on the right side? The smaller one. It's less busy.”

“Don't want to be seen with Supergirl?” Kara teased. 

“Don't want to be seen getting a lift with a beautiful woman, more like. If I don't get questions all day about why I was flying with you this time of the morning, I'll get comments about threesomes with you and your sister.” 

“Gross,” Kara laughed. “But they're right. We would be hot together.”

“Oh my God, Kara. Just fly.” 

They came over the precinct then, and Kara landed them gently in the mostly empty parking lot, letting go of Maggie and watching as she straightened herself out. 

“Oh, actually-”

“Hey, Sawyer!”

Both women turned to see the group Kara was about to warn Maggie of. Four guys from her squad, including Jack, had come around the corner. Maggie sighed as they came close, and Jack slung his arm over her shoulder.

“Flying with Supergirl, huh? It's pretty early. What were you guys up to?” 

The group of guys laughed good-naturedly, and Maggie just shook her head at them, before turning back to Kara. 

“Thanks for the lift. I'll see you later.”

Kara nodded and took off. She could hear the guys laughing about what Maggie had said, and heard one of them mention the hickey on her neck that they'd seen yesterday. When Kara arrived back at Alex's, Alex was ready and waiting. They flew over to the DEO, where Kara dropped her off and headed over to Catco, promising to be back later to check in. 

 

It was mid-afternoon when Alex finally sat down to call Maggie.

“Hey babe. How's it going?” Maggie sounded tired.

“Fine. Got some results back. How are you? You sound tired.”

“Yeah, tired of paperwork. Did Kara tell you we saw a group of the guys coming in together this morning?”

“Yeah, she said they all joked about you two hooking up.”

“Ha. Yeah. Well, they'd all gone out together last night. And all seem to have food poisoning today. Three of the guys went home sick, and Jack's been resting in the break room since we got back from a quick patrol earlier. So I'm stuck here catching up on their work as well as my own. I'm bored. I've been texting Sam a bit, but she and Ruby are still away in Arizona. Tell me you have something I can investigate.”

“Aww. Sorry babe. Nothing to report here. Not to mention, Kara would probably kill you for going out on your own.”

They chatted for a little while, then hung up. Alex worked a while longer, until Winn came to her door. 

“I think I may have found a lead on that incoming alien- thing-.”

*

Coming around the side of the inconspicuous apartment building, Alex scoped out the entrances. There was no harm in trying the front door. As they reached it, an older couple happened to be on their way out. Alex turned to Winn.

“I don't know how you always forget your keys. This is the third time this week.”

Winn frowned, but caught on almost immediately, and shrugged as the older couple smiled at them and held the door open. 

“Thank you,” Alex and Winn replied together, as they slipped inside. 

“I'll have you know I never forget my keys,” Winn muttered as they waited for the elevator. 

They headed up to the 5th floor and stepped into an empty, quiet hallway. Winn made his way to the last door on the left, where 504 was hung in dusty, gold numerals. Winn knocked, and at the scuffle and sound of breaking glass inside, Alex pulled her gun. 

“Who- who is it?” 

“Pizza delivery,” Alex called.

“What? I didn't order any-” The door opened as the voice inside spoke in confusion. 

That was all Alex needed, and she stepped past Winn, shoving the door open with her shoulder and breaking the chain as the alien inside backed away, hands held high. He tripped over an end table and fell backwards onto the sofa.

“I didn't do anything. I swear.”

“You're acting mighty suspicious for someone who didn't do anything,” Alex said as she came around the coffee table. 

Winn hurriedly closed the front door, hoping no one had heard the scuffle. 

“Please don't hurt me,” the alien began begging. 

Alex turned from where she'd been reading the front of a book he had out, and frowned at him. 

“We're not here to hurt you.” She re-holstered her weapon. “We're just looking for information, and heard you might know something.”

“Oh. Really. Well. Um, yes. I do- people do, um, come to me for... information.” 

Alex regarded him thoughtfully. He reminded her a little of Brian, except this guy was blue. Blue- blue. (“Cobalt. Or maybe sapphire-” “I don't care, Winn.”)

“Though you're not my usual clientele.”

“We're not looking for the usual info, either.”

The alien watched Alex carefully for a moment, before they both turned to Winn as he knocked over a large pile of books and lifted his hands in apology. The alien sighed. 

“I've seen you before. With Supergirl.”

Alex nodded carefully. “She's a colleague. And a friend.”

The alien continued to watch her for another long moment, before turning and heading into the next room. “Follow me.”

By the time Alex and Winn entered the next room, the alien had moved into the adjoining room, past a door hidden by a bookshelf. The smaller room was absolutely packed to the ceiling with radios and communication devices. 

“Ooh!” Winn cried, knocking Alex as he rushed past her. 

She rolled her eyes and stopped to inspect the false door. “This is quite the set up you have.”

The alien was already tapping away at a keyboard, as Winn watched over his shoulder. “Thanks. I built it as best as I could remember, but it doesn't work like our old ones used to. It'll do though, I guess.”

Alex entered the room behind the men, and looked around at the incredible set up. Before she could ask anything, Winn was already speaking. 

“I'm Winn, and this is Alex.”

“Marco.”

“Nice to meet you Marco.” 

And then Winn was off, asking technological questions that blew Alex's mind; about the machines, about what Winn was able to decipher on the screens. It was amazing, Alex could tell. And to have built this here, on Earth. 

“See? And when I input this, well. You can see how far out we are. Listening in, thousands of light-years away.”

Alex let them both go a little longer, before she stepped in. “Marco, we've heard about something coming. Something alien. We were hoping you'd know something? Anything? 

“Right, yes, of course. Sorry. Here.” He started typing with one hand, while ruffling through papers with the other. He pulled out a couple of star maps with constellations Alex didn't recognise, and brought up a list of unfamiliar text on the screen. 

He muttered to himself for a moment, before pulling out the right chart, and scrolling down the page of text until he obviously found what he was looking for. 

“So here, see this?” 

He was pointing to a constellation neither Alex nor Winn recognised. 

“This is the Sigma galaxy.”

Both Alex and Winn frowned at him, and he hurried on. 

“It's not close. I wouldn't expect you to know it. But it was near my home planet. Anyway, rumour has it, that deep within that galaxy, lies a planet of mischievous aliens, and they like to travel between galaxies and planets causing trouble, stealing things and starting fights between planets. They come around here every few hundred years or so, and time is up.”

“So that's who's coming? A bunch of aliens who are going to wreck havoc for- how ever long- then head off?” Alex asked.

Marco nodded. “As far as I can tell. It's about the time when they should be coming around this part of the universe. And from the little I've heard, yes, it's them that are coming.”

“So how long will they stay for? And what do they get up to when they're here?” Winn asked, as Alex turned back to the complex machines lining the walls. 

“Honestly, I have no idea how long they usually stay. And while they aren't particularly aggressive, they will fight when provoked.”

They talked for a while longer, and then Winn made plans to come back and visit on the weekend. Alex and Winn bid their goodbyes and headed out, as suddenly something caught Alex's eye. Or more like someone. She took off without saying anything, and Winn yelled in surprise before running after her. A man in his 40s, slightly overweight, and with a balding spot, took off as fast as his legs would take him, but as they rounded the next corner into the parking garage, Alex easily caught up to him and spun him backwards against a load-bearing pillar. He grunted loudly, before taking a wild swing in Alex's direction. She ducked out of his way, then lent in and pinned her hand around his neck. She had her gun pushed into his jaw before Winn finally reached them. 

“Who are you? And why are you following us?”

The man obviously wanted to fight back, but the gun was stopping him. Alex pulled him forward, then slammed him back hard. 

“Who are you working for?”

The man turned to look at her and sneered. “She's going to die, and there's nothing you can do about it.”

“What? WHO?” Alex pushed in further, new fear adding to the building anxiety. Who was _she_?

“Alex. ALEX.” Winn put one hand on her arm, his other already holding his phone to his ear.

“Hi Supergirl. Yeah, we need you here. Caught someone who's been following us. Mmmhmm. Okay. Bye.”

A moment later though, a whoosh caught all of their attention, as Kara landed by Alex's side. 

“I'll take it from here. I'll meet you back there,” she said casually, easily taking hold of the man. 

By the time Alex and Winn got back to the DEO, Alex was ready to do whatever it took to get information out of that man. However, when they reached the control room, Kara and J'onn were sitting at the desk, laughing.

“Where's the guy? I want to-”

“Whoa, Alex. He already squealed,” Kara said lightly, sensing and seeing Alex's anger. 

Kara walked over, draping her arm over Alex's shoulder. “He spoke as soon as we got here and put him in the cell. He's working for Lillian.”

Alex stopped short. “What!?”

J'onn came closer. “Lillian got wind of our incoming aliens it seems. And she wanted whatever intel we had on them, so she's been sending people to follow us around and see who we're talking to, and what we know.”

Alex and Winn explained the little they'd learned from Marco, before Kara called Lena. She got off the phone quickly and turned to Alex. 

“She wants us to bring him over to L-Corp.” Kara turned to leave.

“Hey, wait. The man, did he mention killing anyone? Or any deaths?”

Kara and J'onn looked a little surprised by the question, considering their straight-forward confession. 

“No. Why?”

“He just... He said something. He- He said 'She will die and there's nothing you can do about it'. I'm worried it's about you.”

“Oh. No... He didn't say anything about anything like that.”

Kara turned to J'onn. “Should I go ask him again?”

“I read his mind while we were down there. I didn't hear anything of the sort. Take him over to L-Corp, but let Lena know what he said, and to keep an ear out.”

Kara and Alex collected the man and took him over to Lena, all three landing on the balcony outside the office. Lena turned around and smiled at the girls, before frowning at the man. 

“Lenny? What...”

She trailed off as she looked between the group. Kara shoved Lenny into the room, and followed him in, watching as he moved away from her. 

“This is one of the men that have been watching and following my team,” Kara said, glancing back at her sister. 

“What? Oh my God, Alex. Are you okay?”

“I'm fine Lena. Really.” 

At Alex's reassuring look, Lena turned to Lenny. “Explain yourself.”

“It was your mother. She threatened me.” 

Lena stared at him, before shaking her head in annoyance and pushing a button on her desk. A moment later, two men, obviously security, entered the room. She flicked her head towards Lenny, and he was dragged from the room without a word from any of the men. She turned back to the Danvers sisters. 

“So, what exactly were you saying on the phone?”

“There are some aliens coming, we think. We know very little- we don't even know for sure that they're coming. It seems that your mother was concerned enough to follow us.”

Lena shook her head and moved behind her desk. “God, that woman. I'm furious she'd do that to you. I'm sorry.”

“No Lena. This had nothing to do with you. This was all her.”

“Maybe. I just feel-” Lena sighed. “I don't know what I feel.”

“Look. Everyone's okay. Don't worry too much about it.” 

Lena looked up and gave Kara a small smile. “Thank you. I still feel horrible, but I appreciate what you're trying to do.”

Kara smiled. “The only other thing, is that Lenny said something about someone dying, and her not being able to be saved.”

“Oh. Was he referring to you?”

Kara sighed. “I- I don't know. We couldn't get anything further from him. So, keep an ear out, I suppose.”

“I will. Definitely. Stay safe.” Lena looked between Kara and Alex. “Both of you.”

Kara and Lena shared a long smile, and Alex looked between the two, suddenly feeling like a third-wheel to- what? She cleared her throat. 

“Well, we-” she looked to Kara as Kara turned around to face her. “-I- should be going.” 

Kara and Alex held eye-contact for a moment, before Kara shook her head as if to clear it. She turned back to Lena. 

“Right. We should be going. Are you going to be okay with all of this?”

Lena grinned and nodded. “I'll be fine. Thank you again.”

They gazed at each other a moment longer, before Alex walking past Kara back out to the balcony caught the blondes attention. She smiled at Lena and followed Alex out, slipping a firm arm around Alex's waist and lifting them both into the air. As they flew around the corner of the L-Corp building, Alex turned to bring her other arm around Kara's neck so they were face to face. Kara brought her other arm around as well, pulling their torsos together, holding Alex tightly to her, while knowingly avoiding Alex's questioning gaze which was directed straight at her. A few long moments later and Kara brought her gaze back to her sister, their faces only inches apart.

“What?”

“What?” Alex scoffed. Then she grinned widely. “You know, I see a lot of myself in you.”

“Well we are sisters.”

“Mmmhmm. But I meant, when I didn't realise I was falling in love with Maggie.”

Kara blushed and Alex was so close she might as well have felt it. Kara directed them down, landing them softly on the DEO landing pad. 

“I'm going back to Catco. Call me.”

Alex went back in, giving J'onn an update, before heading into her lab. She pulled out her cell and dialled Maggie.

“Hey gorgeous,” Maggie said quietly into the phone. 

“Hi beautiful. How's the rest of your day going?”

“Fine. Jack's feeling better, so he's back out here with me. I did mean to mention before, I- I did feel like I was being watched this morning.”

“You did? When? Where were you? Were you alone?”

“It was first thing, right out of the precinct. Jack and I got in the car, and I didn't feel or see anything after that.”

“Well, on that note, let me tell you about the rest of my day.” 

Alex filled Maggie on everything she knew, including dropping Lenny off at Lena's. She was about to get into the gossip about Kara and Lena, when Maggie interrupted. 

“Hey, sorry babe. I've got a callout.”

“Of course. Stay safe, okay. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I'll let you know what time I'll be home tonight, okay. And I'll have Jack with me, so don't worry alright. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Alex went home an hour later. She grabbed her running gear and headed out, following her usual path around the park. The park was fairly empty, bar some dog-walkers, and she jogged slowly, enjoying the cool air. On the way back she went up a side street and ducked into her old favourite Italian take-out place. She ordered pasta and cheesy garlic bread and headed home, hoping Maggie was back. But the apartment was dark when she arrived. As she put the food down, her phone beeped.

 _'Hey babe. Still working this new case. I'll be home late. I love you. Forever. xo'_

Alex settled onto the couch with her dinner. She flicked the TV on and dialled Kara. 

“Hey Alex.”

“Hey Kar.” Alex could hear the wind whipping past Kara's phone. “Whatcha up to?”

“Not much. Just doing rounds of the city. Being a presence, you know. What are you up to?”

“Dinner and TV. Maggie's still working.”

“Oh. Well, I could cut this short and come hang?”

Alex was about to reply when she heard a siren in the background. “Nah, it's okay. Go be Supergirl. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Sorry Alex. See you tomorrow. Love you too.”

Alex felt tensed and stressed from the days events, and without Maggie here, the next best thing might be a bath. She turned the water on and poured bath salts into it, before heading back out and cleaning up from dinner. She poured herself a glass of wine, pulled out some fresh pyjamas for later and took the book from her nightstand. She'd been trying to read it for months and was having trouble getting into it. Hopefully, some quiet time alone and with nothing else to do, she could at least start it.

She stripped off and got into the bath. The last of the salts felt grainy and tickly on her butt. She took a sip and opened the book, forcing herself to focus. But as much as she tried, her mind wandered, and far from relaxing, all she felt in the water was hot and sweaty and uncomfortable. 

She lay there another 5 minutes, before getting out and dressed. She knew she hadn't become that reliant on Maggie being there at night. She'd spent numerous nights alone sine they'd gotten together, so that wasn't it. Just something felt... off. 

She climbed onto the bed and lay staring at the ceiling, before letting her hand slid down her body and into her underwear. An orgasm usually relaxed her, and she focused on feeling with her fingers, gliding them over her clit, down further, dipping inside, while bringing forth images of Maggie naked, writhing underneath her. Then she stopped. Nope. Not tonight. She wasn't wet at all. 

Sighing she got up and washed her hands. She sent off a text to Maggie, the lay down, tossing and turning for over an hour until she finally drifted off. 

She stirred briefly when she heard the door open, and again when the bed dipped as Maggie got in next to her. Maggie's skin was freezing where it touched her, and she looked exhausted when Alex opened her eyes. 

“What time is it?”

“About 2:30.” 

Alex pulled her in, holding her tightly as Maggie buried her head into Alex's neck and chest. They were both asleep in seconds. 

Thursday, Alex's alarm went off at 6 and she reached out to turn it off quickly, hoping to let Maggie sleep just a little longer. But Maggie was already stirring and pulling away from their embrace. 

(“Babe, it's only 6. Sleep a little longer.” “Nah, I gotta go back in.”) 

Both women got ready quickly, sharing only minimal conversation (“What's your case?” “Missing 5 year old twins- boy and a girl. Last seen leaving school, but never returned home.”), before kissing each other goodbye and heading out. 

Maggie worked tirelessly on finding the two missing kids, but when she finally stopped for a break late afternoon, the information she was greeted with cost her her appetite (“Three more missing kids Sawyer. I need you and Stevenson back out there.”).

She and Alex missed phone calls with each other all day, leaving short, encouraging voicemails or sending texts with sweet emojis. Alex had assumed Maggie would work late, or not come home at all, so wasn't surprised when a 1am text came through.

_'Working late babe. Gonna sleep here. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you so much. xxx'_

Friday brought much of the same. Maggie followed up on her leads from yesterday, while Alex worked with Winn and a team to monitor the skies for any sign of unusual alien activity. Nothing. Not a thing. Yet.

Alex arrived home well after 10, having hung around with the night shift for a while, knowing Maggie was still working. She ate a quick dinner and was already half asleep when she heard Maggie arrive home. Alex watched while Maggie ate an orange, changed her clothes, then climbed into bed and immediately sought the comfort of Alex's arms. They snuggled close, each seeking love and the reassurance that they were okay. 

Saturday was cool and a dense fog left the city shrouded and the air wet. Alex woke naturally when her alarm would usually go off, and took a moment to just breathe and take in the beginning of the weekend. Until Maggie's set alarm went off and Alex jumped a mile. 

“Sorry,” Maggie muttered as she reached over to turn off the alarm. 

“Do you have to go in today?” Alex asked.

“Yeah.”

Maggie heaved herself out of bed and headed down the stairs, catching her arm on the wall to steady herself as her tiredness knocked her off balance. A second later Alex heard the shower start. Alex paused for a second, then stripped off too, and followed her in. As Alex got into the shower, Maggie turned to look at her. 

“Alex.”

“No funny business, Mags. I promise. I'm just here to make sure you don't fall over and hurt yourself.” 

Maggie gave her a small grin at that, and Alex smiled back before turning more serious. 

“And you still look so tired. Let me help?”

Alex poured soap onto their loofah and traced it slowly over Maggie's body, around her neck, her arms, over her chest, her butt and down her legs. She directed Maggie to turn around, and ran the sponge over and over Maggie's back, letting the sensation soothe her, the hot water cascading over both of them, Alex's wet body brushing against hers every so often. Alex moved upwards, soaping over her exposed neck and shoulders, over and over as Maggie dropped her head and just breathed. 

Maggie reached up, gently massaging shampoo into Alex's short hair, watching carefully as Alex closed her eyes and took in the soft ministrations. As Maggie finished and dropped her arms, Alex hung up the loofah and reached for the shampoo herself. She poured some into her hands and rubbed them together, as Maggie took the clip from her hair and stepped around Alex, into the spray. Alex brought her hands up and massaged them into Maggie's dark locks, foaming them as she gently scratched at Maggie's skull. Maggie closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of Alex's lavish attention to her body, forgetting for a moment, about anything outside of this hot, wet, sudsy environment. 

Alex was right there, so close, eyes dark and looking like absolute perfection. Maggie moved closer, draping slippery arms around Alex's neck, as Alex tilted her head just enough for their lips to meet. Their kisses were open-mouthed and deep, as the hot, wet air created their own little world where all that existed was them and all they needed to do was kiss over and over and over, forever. 

Sex had not been the end game of this shared shower session, but when Alex felt Maggie's fingers slide over her clit, her entire body was ready. Maggie lifted one of Alex's legs over her own, balancing them against the wall as she slid through wetness not created by the shower. 

Alex controlled their kiss, and Maggie let her mouth be consumed. She pushed two fingers in fast, causing Alex to gasp. Her hand rested forcefully against Alex's folds for a moment, before she pulled out and fucked Alex fast and deep. Alex was trying to focus on kissing Maggie, but she was close, and as Maggie brought her thumb down to flick over her clit, Alex stopped kissing, holding them together as she gasped into Maggie's mouth, shaking and clenching on Maggie's fingers as she came hard. 

_This_ was what she'd needed the other night. As the aftershocks lessened, Alex lightened their kissing and brought her own hand down. Maggie was just as wet. Alex moved them around, leaning back against the wall to steady herself. She moved her feet back and lowered her height a little, sliding one hand through wet folds, and draping her other arm around Maggie's back and sliding into her from behind. The angle was a little awkward, and Alex only dared to use one finger for fear of scratching, but Maggie cried out into their kiss and, as Alex began sliding in and out of her, Maggie began to move to meet her, fucking herself back onto Alex's finger. 

With the angle, and the kissing and Alex rubbing soft circles on her clit in a steady motion, seconds later Maggie came, holding herself on Alex's finger, pulling away from the kiss as she rhythmically clenched down, taking one hand from the wall to encourage Alex to continue rubbing her clit. As the aftershocks wore off, Alex felt her relax in her arms and pulled her hands free. Maggie looked up a second later and grinned, draping her arms back around Alex's neck, pulling her close and moving them both under the spray. They nuzzled each other's faces, with their eyes closed as the shampoo ran out of their hair. 

They finished conditioning their own hair, then hugged tightly, resting their heads in the others neck, as Alex stepped back and Maggie followed, under the spray again. They hugged for a minute, before pulling back and repeating their earlier movements, rinsing each others hair. Alex turned the water off, and then had Maggie laughing hard as Alex shook her head from side to side, shaking off like a dog and leaving her hair sticking up at all angles. They both got out and Alex grabbed her towel, drying off quickly before leaving the bathroom to Maggie. She glanced at the clock as she came out, sure it was later than she'd like it to be, but it wasn't. Alex dressed in sweats and listened as Maggie started the hair dryer. Maggie's phone rang, and Alex moved to answer it. 

“Hello?”

“Hi. Ah, is this Agent Danvers?”

“...Yes. Who's this?”

“Lieutenant Harding. I wanted to speak with Maggie, but maybe you can pass this on. Tell her that we found the three missing kids from the other day-”

“-Oh, that's great.”

“-Yeah. They'd run off, but they're fine. And I've got two of the other guys working on the Marigold twins case, so Maggie doesn't need to come in today. She's been working hard, so tell her to take the whole weekend and Monday too. Not back til Tuesday, okay?”

“Yes, sir. I'll tell her. And thank you.”

The old man chuckled. “Mmmhmm. Goodbye, Agent Danvers.”

They hung up as Maggie came out of the bathroom.

“Who was that?”

“Your boss. He said that they found those other three missing kids and they're okay, and he's got some of the other guys working the case of those missing twins, so you don't need to come in today. Or until Tuesday, actually.”

“I'm off until Tuesday?”

“Yep,” Alex said, biting her lip and taking a step closer. 

An hour and a half later, Maggie and Alex finally got out of bed for a second time, sweaty and satiated. They ate, cleaned up and were planning out their now-free day, when Alex's phone buzzed. 

“Ooh, it's from Kara. She wants to have a games night tonight. Sam's back, and Ruby's going to stay at a friend's place, and Lena's free too.”

“Awesome. What time?” 

“Round 7.”

Alex replied to Kara's text before turning back to where Maggie was pulling her boots on. 

“Where are you going?”

“Back to my place. I want to clean up a little, and just check on everything.”

“Okay. Let me finish getting ready and I'll come too.”

“Really? You're going to sit there and watch me clean?”

“... I could help...?”

“Or, you could stay here and clean here instead.”

Alex pouted and Maggie laughed, until Alex nodded in agreement. 

“I suppose I could do that.”

They kissed goodbye, hands roaming, the kiss getting deeper than either had intended. Maggie pulled back before she got too lost in Alex again. 

“I'm gonna go. I'll see you later.” She rested her hand on Alex's chest, holding her back gently, while they shared a look. 

They kissed once more, before Maggie left. Alex started cleaning, feeling full of energy after this mornings activities. She'd done most of what she wanted to, when her phone rang. Seeing it was Kara, she stopped and dropped down onto the sofa.

“Hey.”

“Hi Alex,” Kara sighed. 

“What's wrong? Are you okay?”

“I'm _bored_ , Alex. My apartment is clean and the city is safe. What are you doing?”

Alex laughed. “Cleaning too, though I'm not as fast as you. But I'm almost done. Want me to come over early?”

“Yes.”

Alex glanced at the clock. It was a little after 2. 

“Okay, well let me finish up here, and then I'll come over. I'll aim for around 3, okay?”

“Okay. See you soon.”

“Bye Kar.” 

Alex finished up, leaving the dishes and packing up her stuff for the evening. She headed over to Kara's, and as she was letting herself in, her phone rang.

“Hey Mags, I'm-”

“Hey Maggie!” Kara called enthusiastically.

“You're already at Kara's?”

“I was bored,” Kara called from her spot on the couch. “When are you coming?”

“Soon Kara. I was just calling to see if you wanted me to get anything for tonight?”

“Nah, babe, we-”

“Ooh, yes please,” Kara interrupted, standing to move closer to Alex, so Maggie wouldn't miss anything she said. 

Kara rattled off a few things she thought they could use tonight, while Maggie typed the list into her phone. Once the list was complete from Kara's side, Maggie added her own few items, both stuff she and Alex needed, and a few things she knew Kara tended to run out of. Maggie and Alex said goodbye, making kissing sounds and altogether trying to gross Kara out a little. Kara made a face and went back to the couch, but continued to listen in, so happy for them.

Maggie swung by the supermarket, picking up 'the list', and a little alcohol, and called into Kara's favourite pizza place, ordering enough and asking for it to be delivered to Kara's. She sent a quick text off to Alex to let her know, before heading back to their apartment. Maggie made a few trips upstairs, sorting out their food from tonight’s, and Kara's, and then taking the newly packed bags back down to the car again. It was almost 6.30, so she grabbed a couple of last minute things and headed down to the car. 

_'I'm leaving babe. Be there soon. xx'_

_'Okay. Park in Kara's parking spot. See you soon. xxxx'_

Maggie had just killed the engine when a thud on the boot of the car made her jump and she reached for the gun in the glove compartment as she looked back in the rear-view mirror. To see Winn and Mo-nel waving at her. She sighed and sat back, shaking her head as she got out and smiled at them. 

“I was about to shoot you. Careful who you scare guys.”

“Yeah, Winn. Careful who you scare!” Mo-nel laughed, jumping back as Winn made to hit him. 

Mo-nel had his arms full and backed away as another voice caught Maggie's attention, and she looked over to see J'onn, Imra, Lena and Sam. Mo-nel headed over to them, as the group waved and headed into the building. Winn waited, one arm full, but happy to take a few of the bags Maggie had with her. 

“I'll go get the elevator,” he replied as he walked off and Maggie grabbed her shoulder bag. 

She locked the car and heard the elevator ping as the doors opened. Winn was already in the lift, his foot in the door, as she came around and into his view. He shuffled his foot backwards and forwards, making a couple of jokes about leaving without her, before pulling his foot completely clear of the door as she got closer. The door went to close and he shoved his foot back between the gap, but the sensor didn't register and he yanked his foot in before the door closed completely.

“Sorry Maggie,” he called, hearing her laugh in return. 

Winn rode the lift up to Kara's floor, hearing their group laughing when the door opened, as Kara let them in.

“I'll be back. I'm just going to get the pizza's” Winn heard Kara call, and he held the elevator for her. She smiled when she saw him. 

“Hey. You coming out?”

“Nah, going back down. I accidentally left Maggie down there. The door almost closed on my foot.”

“Oh yeah, it does that sometimes. They keep saying they're going to fix it.” 

Kara pushed their respective floors, joking about seeing him soon as she bounded out into the foyer in search of their food. Winn just laughed and headed down to the basement. 

“Maggie,” he called, laughing to himself as the doors opened. 

He looked around, but Maggie wasn't anywhere he could see. He stepped out a little, wondering if she'd gone back to the car. 

“Hey, Mags! You coming up?” 

Still no reply. He turned around to get back in, and saw her bag resting against the wall. He took it with him into the elevator, wondering where she'd gone without it.

“Maggie, I've got your bag!” he called loudly, still looking around. 

And then it hit him. A pay-back prank for scaring her earlier. He laughed to himself and let the door close, knowing Maggie would be waiting with Kara. But when the door opened on the foyer again, it was only the blonde who was waiting. 

“Where's Maggie?” Kara asked as she got in and the door closed again.

“I don't know. I thought she'd be here with you.”

“With me?”

“I- I kinda scared her earlier, and I thought this was payback, or something. I couldn't see her downstairs, and she didn't reply to my yells. Also, she left her bag.” 

He held up the bag as though producing evidence. The door opened then, to Kara's floor, and she and Winn moved all of their stuff out and into her place. She saw Alex look up, all bright-eyed, and saw her gaze fall a little.

“Where's Maggie?”

“I- don't know,” Winn said carefully, ready for full-on Alex Danvers.

But Kara stepped in. “Maggie wasn't where we left her. I'll go find her. Hang on.”

Alex frowned uneasily, as Kara hurried out, heading into the stairwell and landing at the garage level in a second. 

“Maggie?” she called as she entered the parking garage. “Mags?”

She hurried over to Maggie's car. Locked and empty. She stopped and closed her eyes, listening for her. Her entire gut dropped, her heart beginning to hammer loudly, when she realised she couldn't hear Maggie. At all. 

A few seconds later the elevator pinged, and Kara turned expecting, hoping, to see a grinning Maggie. Instead, the rest of their group piled out. 

“Did you find her?” Alex asked, her voice wavering, as she rushed over to Kara. 

Kara shook her head, then put her hand on Alex's arm. 

“Alex-”

But Alex was already pulling out her phone. They heard the soft rings from Alex's own phone. A few more, and it went to Maggie's voicemail. Alex hung up and tried again, desperate in her actions. Kara's hand still rested on her arm. 

“Alex. ALEX.”

“What, Kara?” Alex snapped, finally looking up from the phone. 

“-I can't hear her.” 

“Wha- I- what?”

“I. Can't. Hear. Her.”


	5. Chapter 5

Alex couldn't think, couldn't focus, but luckily her friends, her family, were already doing what they always did. Kara, Imra and Mo-nel had taken off, doing a sweep of the perimeter of Kara's apartment building. Winn was doing a thorough check of the small garage. J'onn was on the phone, as was Lena. Alex caught snippets of their conversations. J'onn arranging for a team to come down, then he was on the phone to Lieutenant Harding. Alex didn't know who Lena was speaking to, but she was more fierce than Alex had ever heard her, demanding footage from every camera around. Then Sam was talking to her, gently explaining that she and Winn were heading into the building to speak to the residents. Alex just nodded and numbly watched them head into the elevator. The same elevator Maggie had missed getting on only 15 minutes ago. _Maggie_. Alex blinked. Now was not the time to let panic take over. She could do that when she had Maggie back in her arms. She turned to J'onn who had hung up the phone, and looked at him expectantly. 

“I've called in all available DEO agents to meet here and start a search, and I've called Lieutenant Harding to let him know what's happened. He's going to call in his people and start their own search. We'll find her Alex.”

Alex gave him a small smile. “I know. I just- I...”

J'onn moved to her and draped his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. “I know.”

Alex allowed herself just a moment of comfort, before she stepped out of his embrace and turned towards Lena. 

“Okay, I've got a team reviewing every camera in the area, and I've also called in a few contacts who are going to look into this.”

Alex smiled, grateful for such wonderful, loving friends, and all the power they were able to wield. Kara swooped in then, ducking between a known gap in the concrete walls. Mo-nel and Imra followed her in a moment later, using the doorway instead. 

“Anything?” Alex asked, hope in every fibre of her being. 

Kara hated that she was about to shatter that. She shook her head. “No. We couldn't hear her anywhere, and we didn't find anything of hers to suggest which way she's gone. I'm sorry Alex.”

Alex's face had dropped, but she managed a brief smile at Kara, before she turned to the whole group. 

“So-”

“Sir.” The group turned to see Agent Vasquez coming into the garage. “Sir, everyone's out here and waiting for your orders.”

J'onn nodded and squeezed Alex on the shoulder before he followed Vasquez out to organise the search teams. A short while later police cars pulled up and officers appeared. Alex recognised Jack, and he acknowledged her before turning to his crew and pointing out Maggie's car. Alex handed over the keys and watched as they started fingerprinting the car, as well as everywhere else anyone could've touched. 

“Alex,” Kara said quietly. “We're gonna get going, okay?”

“Okay, you're...what?”

“Lena and I are going to go over to Catco. James is there and we're going to go live with Maggie's story, get her picture out there. Mo-nel and Imra are gonna do more laps around the city, and head out to the alien bar.”

Alex nodded and accepted the hug Kara gave her, before watching as she, Lena, Imra and Mo-nel took off. She was alone for only a little while before Winn and Sam came out of the stairwell, looking despondent. Winn hung back, while Sam came over, pulling Alex into a long, tight hug. Alex watched Winn over Sam's shoulder, kicking at the ground with his shoe and biting his lip. When Sam and Alex parted, Alex walked over to Winn. 

“Al-”

“This is not your fault, Winn. No one knew this was gonna happen.”

“Yeah, but I-”

“Not. Your. Fault. Okay. You wallowing isn't going to help find her. I need you doing your computer magic. She needs that too. Okay?”

“... Okay. Okay. Yep. I'm going to head over to the DEO then.”

“Okay. I'm going to come with you. Sam?”

“I'll stay here for now and check in with you guys, if you like. Be the go-between?”

“Okay, thanks Sam. See you later.”

Winn and Alex headed for one of the DEO SUVs. It wasn't until Alex unexpectedly handed Winn the keys, that he saw just how badly her hands were shaking. 

*

Her head ached... painful thudding. Muffled voices. Jolting movement. It...she... God, her head...

*

Alex stood in the middle of the DEO control room, watching the screens above her. Kara, Imra and Mo-nel had come and gone a couple of times. After Kara's phonecall, Clarke had arrived, dropping in to hug Alex before flying out to meet Kara. Lena and James had done a couple of livefeeds, using photos of Maggie taken from Kara's apartment. J'onn had returned with some of the agents and switched them out for others. And still, there had been no sign of Maggie. Alex wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and yell and hit something and she felt like she was on the edge of a huge precipice and she was one second from falling over it and being devoured by absolute panic. This, this was ridiculous. How did someone just disappear without a trace? Alex almost laughed, then she choked. Maggie. Oh God, Maggie. How could she possibly- No. She had to remain focused. She would fall apart when they found her; when Maggie was there to hold her and put her back together. 

At some ungodly hour, she'd thought of Maggie's parents. Sure, they weren't in her life. But maybe they did still have the right to know? She thought about it for another few hours, until she asked Winn to find their number. The phone rang over and over, and when Oscar picked up his voice was thick with sleep. 

“Hello? Who is this? Do you know what time it is?”

“Hello, Mr Rodas. It's Alex Danvers- Maggie's fiancée.”

There was a long pause. “Okay. Why are you calling?”

“I just- I just wanted to let you know that Maggie has...” her voice cracked and she blinked back tears. “...has gone miss- missing.”

There was another long pause. When he spoke again, his voice was softer. “Thank you for letting me know. I assume the FBI and the police are all searching for her?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay. Please let me know when you find her.”

“I will.”

The hours dragged on as Alex became more and more numb; more and more fixated on just finding her. She'd started out hoping for Maggie to be unharmed, but now, as long as Maggie was alive and ready to begin recovering, it- She just wanted her back. She wanted her back and she wanted her back now; needed her back now. God-fucking-dammit.

As the sun rose, J'onn returned with the second group of agents. The ones that saw her gave her sympathetic looks and she hated them all for it. She stepped forward, ready to scream at the next person who looked at her wrongly, when J'onn stepped into her line of vision and put his hands on her shoulders. 

“You need to take a break.”

“What I need to do is find Maggie.”

“Alex, you've been up for hours-”

“I'm _fine_.” Her anger was flaring.

“You need a rest.” He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I _NEED_ TO FIND MY FUCKING FIANCÉE,” Alex screamed back at him, shoving his shoulders hard and causing him to stumble. 

Everyone in the control room turned to look at her and she turned around, seething anger burning through her veins. 

“Alex-”

“Not now, J'onn.”

“No, there's-”

“I said, NOT NOW.”

Kara came through the door to her landing pad, landing next to Alex and pulling her into a tight hug. Alex fought her- hard; shoving at her, hitting at her chest, her back, but Kara held to her tightly, and as Alex's movements lessened, Kara picked her up and flew them into their training room, landing them before she closed the door and came back to Alex's side. 

“Alex.”

Alex just shook her head. “Kara, don't.”

“Honey...”

“Kara. I just- I can't.”

Alex finally looked up at her sister then, and everything threatened to spill over, but she clenched her fists and dug her nails into her palm. There would be time for crying later. 

“We'll find her.”

“I know. I just... I'm so scared.”

“I know. So am I.”

The women stood in silence for a few long moments, before Alex's stomach rumbled.

“Okay, you need to eat.”

“I'll eat when we find her.”

“Alex. You need to eat, to keep your energy up so you can stay focused on finding her.” 

The unasked question was there. _What if we don't find her for a couple of days? Or even weeks._

Alex looked at her and bit her lip, allowing Kara to pull her in for another hug.

“Do you think she's getting to eat?”

*

Maggie awoke suddenly. The pounding in her head was what she noticed first. It was the worst headache she'd ever had. All she could focus on was the pain. She shifted slightly, moving fully onto her back. Her eyes sprung open. It was so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. But as she'd shifted, she realised something that outweighed every other concern. She pushed her arms out, and stretched her legs to the side, feeling solidness surrounding her. She was in a coffin. 

*

Kara led Alex into the break room, where a mountain of pizza's, garlic bread and sodas adorned every flat surface. At Alex's questioning look, Kara replied, “J'onn.”

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He'd been trying to tell her. Both women moved to the tables, looking into boxes until they found their favourites. Kara took paper plates for both of them, but as Alex went to take the offered one, Kara pulled it back. 

“Alex, your hand.”

Alex looked down. Her right hand was bleeding slightly, from 4 cresent-shaped nail marks. When Alex had washed her hands and was sure they'd stopped bleeding, she came back and took her plate of pizza. They ate in silence, Kara devouring an entire pizza, while Alex merely picked at her pieces. 

“Why her, Kara?” Alex looked up from her plate, her eyes boring into Kara's as if she'd have the answer Alex so desperately needed. “Why Maggie?”

Kara had to swallow the enormous lump in her throat, blinking back tears as she shook her head. “I don't know, Alex. I don't know why it was Maggie.”

They finished eating and headed back out to the control room. J'onn came over to them. 

“Lieutenant Harding wants to send a team of CSI's over to Maggie's place, and to both of yours. I wanted to give you both the heads up first.”

Alex just stared at him, while Kara put her hand on her shoulder. “I'll go with them, Alex.” She looked up at Winn, who was watching them. “Winn, come with me?”

He stood quickly, knocking back his chair and grabbing his stuff. “I'm here.”

Alex just watched, barely hearing the conversation as J'onn gave Kara and Winn the information, before they left. Finally Alex turned to J'onn.

“I'm sor-”

“I know Alex. It's okay.”

“So, where are we?”

J'onn rubbed his face. “Not very far. With Lena's help we've got access to cameras across the city. There've been people watching them all day. They traced Maggie's movements, until they end in the parking lot. No suspicious activity seen, no one following her, nothing. The CSIs who fingerprinted the car park haven't found anything out of the ordinary either. We'll see if they find anything at any of your apartments. James, Imra, Mo-nel and Clarke have been to every place on that list you gave them, but no one saw anything or heard anything.”

“So, we've got nothing then? She'd just disappeared into thin air?”

“Alex, we'll find her. We've got most of the city looking for her. It won't be long now.” 

J'onn turned, heading for the break room before Alex could see the tears in his eyes, his extreme worry that they really weren't going to find her- alive, at least. _Kara couldn't hear her_.

Alex turned back to the room, then to the TV in the corner, which was playing the recording of the feed they'd done earlier.  
'… Detective Margarita 'Maggie' Sawyer, who went missing around 7pm yesterday evening from the corner of Primrose and-”

Alex turned as Clarke, Imra and Mo-nel flew in and caught her attention. But they just shook their heads sadly as they landed. 

Alex stood, watching people come and go, hearing the agents around her place calls to their own loved ones, reassuring themselves that their families were okay. She spoke briefly with Lieutenant Harding- they'd found nothing, and he was disappointed that Supergirl and her team hadn't found anything either. Jack had called and she'd met him at Noonan's. Together they'd made a list of Maggie's friends (“You guys at work, and there's a small group of us who hang out regularly”), her enemies (“Any of the criminals she's helped lock up, Cadmus, and there're a couple of aliens you going to want to speak with”) and anyone from her past (“You know she's had a couple of ex's- the last significant one was 6 years ago, Emily. I have her number. Oh, and I called her parents. They had no idea.”). They listed anyone they could think of; anyone that would help them find her. 

*

Maggie awoke with a fright. Her mind was racing. What happened? Where was she? Where was Alex? Was Alex okay? Wh- then the box came back to her. The _coffin_. She kicked her legs out to check. Her legs moved without restrain. The fact that she was now laying on her front registered next. She was no longer in the box. The ground was harder, cooler, beneath her. It was still dark, it was still- oh. Her eyes were slowly adjusting, and it was dark, but not complete blackness. She almost wished she'd kept them closed. There was a wall, and another. Small room. Dirty walls. A cell. 

*

The hours dragged on, so fucking slowly, but also at the speed of light. Alex had begun clock-watching, and as the digital timer switched over to 1900, she finally allowed herself to sit, her legs aching terribly. 24 hours. Maggie had been gone for a full 24 hours. And they had no idea where she was. Alex walked up to Kara's landing pad, staring out at the night settling over the city. It was mostly clear, some storm clouds in the distance. The moon was rising bright and new. Alex leant over the edge, watching the cars below. She could hear birds chirping as they settled in for the night. She had never felt so lonely as she did in that very minute. The one person she wanted to talk this through with, she couldn't. Maggie would know how to find-  
Her thoughts raced.  
Where are you?  
Are you alone? (Are you alive?) Are you hurt? Scared? Cold? Hungry?  
Is is dark where you are?  
Do you know we're looking for you? The whole DEO is. Your cop friends too.  
Everyone we know.  
I hope where ever you are, you're okay.  
Not in pain.  
(Or are you unconscious and still blissfully unaware?)  
I hope you know we're looking  
We'll never stop  
Ever  
Don't think that we'll stop  
Or forget  
Or that you're not worth this  
All of this  
You are someone worth fighting for  
Living for  
Please hold on  
Please fight  
Hold on for me  
For you  
For Kara and our friends and everyone that loves you  
We need you  
I need you  
Please Maggie  
Hold on until I get to you

Alex choked as tears welled up in her eyes and she dug her nails into her palms, hissing when they dug into this afternoon's wounds. She leant back over the concrete barrier, almost too far. It was getting darker. Only a slither of light blue left on the horizon. Below people were heading home. Behind her, agents were heading home. To their families. Families who weren't missing. It was so unfair. So, so unfair. Anger flared. How dare life go on when she's not here. When she's still- missing. She wanted time to stop until they found her- so Maggie didn't have to miss any more than she had; so Alex didn't have to spend another second without her. But it continued on, not realising that if there were any moments that time should've stopped, should've waited, it was right now.  
Alex wanted to scream. Scream and scream and scream.  
This was more painful than she could've ever imagined. All those times she'd been the one delivering the bad news, to the ones left behind. Now, she, was the one left behind.  
She didn't know how she was going to last even another second, but somehow, somehow, she did.

How on Earth can't we find her?  
How does someone just go missing without a trace?  
Where on Earth is she?  
How come these people, all these people, get to go home to their families?  
How come it's Maggie that had to go missing?  
Don't any of these people realise someone incredible is still out there- missing?  
God I miss you  
How can I possibly go a minute longer, a second longer, without knowing where you are?

As she shook her head to try and clear more inevitable thoughts before they began to run rampant, an accidentally overheard briefing from the blunt 'Missing Persons Bureau' representative came to the forefront.  
_'You need to be prepared. Statistically speaking, she's probably dead.'_

Alex's breathing began to quicken and she forced herself to slow it down, take longer and deeper breaths. Her mind was going numb and it was becoming harder to focus. Then she felt warm arms- not the ones she so desperately wanted to feel- but another pair, strong, solid, fatherly and ready to hold her together when everything else was falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone read the Wicked fanfic trilogy Easier Said Than Done/Inevitabilities and Eventualities/Possibilities and Certainties by Mecelphie? It was started in 2006 and is still going. At this point, it's 694 chapters and over 3.6million words. It's based on the two girls getting together, and a traumatic event which effects them both. That story was the basis for how I've written this.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie had something in her eye and she blinked. There was so much to take in. She went to move, and “Fuckkkk,” she groaned. Tears sprung to her eyes. Her arms were tied so tightly behind her back, it was like her elbows were almost touching. She wondered how it'd taken her so long to notice, now that the aching pain was all she could think of, focus on. She tried to pull her arms apart a little, anything, to relieve just a tiny bit of the throbbing ache in her arms and the pressure in her shoulders that felt like her arms were ready to dislocate. She couldn't even move to sit up. She stilled completely and was able to shift her focus from her arms, to the rest of her body. The headache from earlier was still there, but had lessened. Other than that, she felt okay. Nothing else hurt. She looked around as much as she could. The room was small and fairly dark, but as she turned her head, she saw the door, and a small amount of light. She could hear some scuffling outside, but it wasn't enough to be able to make out what was happening. Fear gripped her, but she swallowed hard. She couldn't let it take over. 

The door opened and Maggie closed her eyes tightly as light flooded the room. She heard footsteps but was powerless as two pairs of hands grabbed her and hauled her to her feet. Her head throbbed at the sudden movement and her arms ached and she couldn't breathe properly and it was still so bright. She wanted to kick and scream. She wanted to fight off these people and get out of this place and- The men dragged her forward, taking most of her weight as she was taken from her cell. Her eyes were adjusting and she looked around her. She felt numb; she knew she was in shock. She closed her eyes for a second, then reopened them. In front of her, other captives, their arms also tied behind their backs, were being dragged from their own cells. Two guards flanked each one, holding tight. And then something did manage to break through her brain's safety barrier. Not all of these creatures were human. 

Before Maggie could fully register the distinct lack of human-ness to the others in the long hallway, they were on the move. Each detainee being tightly marched down the corridor. Maggie counted 7 in front, and, she glanced back, almost double that behind them, and more coming around the corner. Some fought in vain, others merely cried and let themselves be led. She looked to her right, then her left. She was held by two males. Each looked human enough, aside from gills that ran up the sides of their necks. They wore a uniform.

Suddenly there was a commotion up front. The entire group came to a halt, watching as the man held second from the front had kicked out hard, taking down one of his guards. The other had him on the ground in a second, and another few seconds later, a group of people in full tactical gear came around the corner. Maggie's heart soared at the realisation that Alex had found her, but the group stopped by the man on the ground and began beating him. _It wasn't Alex_. The group continued to kick at the man, over and over and over until the man went quiet. Maggie got a glimpse of him holding up his hands in surrender, before there was a bright flash and the man fell back. No one moved for a minute, then foreign words were spoken and each group of three began moving again. As Maggie walked past him, the man attached to her left side yanked just hard enough to cause her to look at him- and the man on the ground. She gasped. She'd seen horrors on the job, and this was up there with the best of them. His body was broken, limbs laying at odd angles. The group had shattered and crushed his face, and that blast from some sort of gun had caused bits of his brain to splatter against, and drip down, the wall behind him. 

The group continued around the next corner and stopped. Maggie couldn't really see what was going on, so busied herself with taking in her surroundings, as much as the shock and worsening head and arm aches would allow. Then she was being pulled forward. Two men stood in front of her. One was holding onto some sort of tablet. He spoke in a language Maggie had never heard before, before the other man reached for a circular, metal object. Maggie felt the hair on her head being lifted and watched as this necklace of sorts, was secured around her neck. She felt absolutely no different, and took a second to see if something came of it. But nothing did and a second later the ties around her upper arms were removed and her arms were separated. The relief at at least being able to move her shoulders more freely was quickly outweighed by the intense pain that flared up at the sudden freeing. She groaned loudly, as her two guards yanked her arms and pulled her forward and through the solid metal door on the left. They all walked a short way before she was shoved to the ground. She could hear rattling and her head was pushed forward as she felt someone fiddling with her new collar. Then the hands were gone and she sat back warily. She looked up and wished to God she hadn't. 

It was an arena of sorts, and Maggie and the group were on the stage in the centre of the room. She looked around, forcing her brain to clear, to focus, to take all of this in. The arena was fairly large and mostly full. Massive screens provided a better view to those up the back. She was sitting on the stage off to the far right. As she shuffled around she heard clinking and looked to the alien on her left. He had a collar with a pale yellow light. A heavy chain looped through the link on the back of the collar and as Maggie looked around a little, she realised the entire group was attached to this one long chain, and to each other. People, aliens, were still being brought through the door and sat down, and Maggie looked further back to where the guards were gathering in a large group and talking amongst themselves. The group tied on the floor was more quiet, through some were still outwardly sobbing. The alien with the yellow light was looking at the ground and mumbling something over and over. Maggie wondered if he was praying. She wondered if she should. In front, were an older couple with light blue lights, an alien with a purple one. A group of around 40, with a multitude of different coloured lights on their collars. Behind her, Maggie heard higher-pitched crying and she looked back and- oh God, no. No. The two young African-American children she'd been looking for were hugging each other tightly, their child-sized collars with the light-blue lights still almost too big for their small bodies.

Maggie wanted to keep an eye on them, but then the door they'd all come through was being closed and the lights were dimming over the audience and it was becoming quieter and _what now?_

A voice started speaking and it took Maggie a long moment to realise he was speaking English and she understood him. He welcomed the audience and others, before turning to the group on his right.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Here they are. Our most recent chosen ones!”

There was murmuring and Maggie looked around a little, until her eyes stopped on one of the screens. A camera was panning across, giving the large audience a glimpse of each and every one of them. As she saw herself she scowled and turned forward to glare into the camera, but there was nothing in front of her. How-

“Now, let's get on with the rest of the show!” the man grinned as a cheer rose up.

From the other side of the stage a group of -people, humans, aliens-was being brought over. It wasn't just the audience watching now. The entire group on the floor was staring. These people looked like war victims. They were emaciated, covered in cuts and sores. Some of them were actively bleeding. Most of them limped. And more than half of them were completely naked. 

“Sit, sit!” the man gestured, clapping his hands together in glee, his eyes bright. “Oh, not you, Nathaniel. You come here.”

A man, skinny, maybe mid 20's with dirty blonde hair and scars- so, so many scars- made his way over to the host. 

“Nathaniel here has been with us for over a year,” he began. 

The crowd gasped.

“And he has been offered the honour of Death!”

The crowd cheered. Maggie watched on, trying to understand what was happening. 

“Nathaniel,” the host turned to the man. “You have been given the gift of an instant death. Do you accept?”

Nathaniel swallowed and nodded, before bowing his head. 

“He has accepted!”

More cheering. 

The host moved Nathaniel over to an elevated area, turning him side on to the audience. The host stepped down and another man, dressed in garish robes, stepped up. He spoke quietly to Nathaniel for only a few seconds before he slowly stepped back, pulled out a gun and shot Nathaniel straight between the eyes. The shot obliterated his head. As he crumpled to the ground, the crowd cheered and Maggie's group screamed, gasped and sobbed in terror. 

The host began speaking again, but all Maggie could do was watch as Nathaniel's headless body was laid out across the stage; the area behind him was plastered with tissue and blood. Her focus was finally pulled as a large cheer from the audience caught her attention once again. The rest of Nathaniel's group stood across the stage, as the cheers quietened and the host continued.

“Now these 9 here have not yet been given the gift of an instant death. However, as usual, they will now be given the chance to sway our judges minds.” He gestured towards the man in the royal robes. “But of course, only 4 more will be given that precious gift. The remaining 5 can choose to continue on with us today, or be subjected to a death of our judges choosing.”

The shock from earlier had come back and Maggie was watching everything, but was having difficulty taking it all in. She watched the beaten and bloodied group go one by one to the judges, as she tried to take in every detail that would help Alex find her, and shut down this horrific event. 

The judges had finished speaking amongst themselves, and then to the host. Slowly, four of the individuals, one man, one woman and two obvious aliens, were moved to the side. The remaining five became hysterical as they were led away. The four were taken to the same area as Nathaniel and one by one, shot through the head, and then laid out next to him. Maggie tried to tune out the screaming and wailing from the remaining individuals, as she looked to the audience. She wasn't close enough to see them properly. She wondered if she knew them. Where on Earth were they? In an arena this size, and with outright mass murder happening in front of them. She just needed a clue. Anything at all to give Alex and Kara somewhere to begin looking. 

A gurgled yell refocused her attention to the pedestal and she fumbled backwards in horror at the sight of an older man struggling in vain as his head was sawn off and blood gurgled down into his lungs. Maggie dropped her head, hiding behind her hands as the audience cheered loudly- the man's head hanging, wide eyed and open-mouthed from the judges hand, as his body bled out down the steps of the elevated podium. Maggie pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head into them, pressing her fingers into her ears. Her heart was pounding and she was utterly, utterly terrified. She couldn't do this. She couldn't. 

The cheering and screaming continued. She had her fingers pressed deeply into her ears, but still, the horrific, horrific sounds burrowed their way in, subjecting her to these poor people's public deaths. _Was this how she was going to die? Naked and hacked to death?_ She pushed those thoughts away as quickly as she could. They wouldn't help Alex find her. Which she would. And soon. _Please God, let it be soon_.

There seemed to be more going on on the other side of the stage, but Maggie's group was suddenly being moved, and Maggie got to her feet quickly before they had a chance to haul her up. They were being led out the way they'd come in, and moments later Maggie was back in her cell, the door slamming shut behind her.

She looked around, giving her eyes some time to adjust the little they would. It was so dark. The room was small, square. The roof was high enough that she couldn't touch it. The walls were rough and dirty and she wiped something slimy on her pants as she turned to survey the rest of the cell. Nothing else but a dirty piece of material thrown into the corner. She moved towards the door and listened. It was quiet. She felt the door. Cold, hard, steel maybe. Solid. Thick. Not something she'd be able to break down, but still. She stepped back, then turned and spun, kicking hard at it. Nothing happened except for a loud dull booming sound. She stopped to listen again, hoping she hadn't caught anyone's attention. But there was nothing. 

Maggie stretched out her aching shoulders as much as she could, then sat, moving to the back corner as she- waited? For Alex, for Kara. For- The lock in the door screeched open, and she got to her feet, her mind instantly hoping to see Alex. Instead 6 of the guards squashed themselves in and were on her in a second. She was a good fighter, but 6 on 1 was bad odds to begin with. Within seconds she was on the ground, pulled into the foetal position to protect her head as the guards kicked at her, over and over. A particularly solid kick to her spine caused her to open her position and curl backwards, and the guard in front of her took the opportunity to kick her hard in the stomach. She pulled back in again, winded and desperate for breath, trying to roll just enough onto her back to protect her spine, as heavy boots connected with her legs, her ribs, her head, her face. She was getting tired and the guards were becoming more amused by her wriggling, but then a loud yell from the hallway caused them to stop and leave immediately. She waited until the door had locked behind them before heaving herself up and collapsing against the wall. She closed her eyes and just breathed. She had thought for a long moment there that they'd intended to kill her. Her heart was thumping and fear and anxiety coursed through her veins. And she ached. Terribly. She could feel bruises coming up on her limbs, her ribs were burning, and the few good shots they'd gotten in along her spine worried her. She stretched her jaw gently. When she'd moved to protect her back, she'd missed the boot coming for her face. She could feel a bruise forming on the left side of her face, and when she squinted her eyes closed, she could feel the swelling increasing up towards her eye. The couple of kicks to her chest and stomach had hurt, and had left her with that residual nausea that followed being winded. All she could do was rest and breath. The anger that had flared from the attack helped, giving her the adrenaline boost she needed to ignore the growing pain. 

*

Alex stood at the top of the steps, surveying the control room. 7pm had come and gone yet again. And somehow, somehow, they still had no idea where Maggie was. She rolled her neck. A light breeze blew from the open doors behind her, and her stomach rumbled, but she was numb to all of it. All she was thinking of, was Maggie. Until a heavier thud than usual caught her attention. She turned, instantly alert, as she looked at Kara pushing herself to her feet. Alex moved to her sister's side, draping an arm around her waist as Kara looked at her. 

“Are you okay? Where have you been all day?” 

Kara nodded wearily. She leaned heavily on Alex. “I'm okay. I just- I need to lay down.”

Alex looked at her closely as they both turned to head up the stairs to the med bay. 

“Where have you been?”

“Everywhere. I haven't really stopped.”

“Did- you have taken a break to eat though, right?” Alex looked at Kara's exhausted expression.

“I... haven't. I mean I did snack a little, but I ate while I flew,” she caught herself on the door frame of the med bay and Alex held onto her tightly. “I'm so tired Alex.”

Alex gestured to the two doctors in the room, who helped her get Kara onto the sun bed. 

“Alex-” Kara said, tears in her eyes as she grabbed at Alex's hand. 

Alex gave her a small smile and squeezed back. “Kara, you need to rest, okay? I- I know, but you can't help anyone right now.”

Kara nodded resignedly, as Alex asked for someone to get some food ready. 

“I'm going back downstairs. I need you to rest and eat, okay?” 

She smiled down at Kara and leaned down to press a lingering kiss to her forehead. When she leaned back Kara had her eyes closed. She was already looking a little better.

“I love you. See you in a bit.”

“Mmmhmm. Love you too Alex.”

 

Alex headed back downstairs, thinking about Kara, about Maggie. She looked around before dropping into the seat next to Winn. He glanced at her and gave her a small smile before turning back to his computer where he was typing quickly, flicking through page after page. She had no idea what he was doing, but she could see his panic, his guilt, in his movements. She reached over and laid her hand gently over his. He stopped, swallowing thickly as he turned his hand over to hold hers tightly. Then he let go and was back typing. Alex held no guilt towards him and he knew that, but he felt guilty nonetheless, and helping to find Maggie, and hugging her when they did, would make him feel a whole lot better. 

Alex rubbed at her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing 11pm. Where did that time go? She was tired. _I wonder if you're sleeping right now?_ She stood, forcing the thoughts away.

 

It had been hours. Or at least, it felt that way. Maggie had no way of knowing how long she'd been there, sitting in the dark, her aches worsening. What she did know, was that she needed to pee. She'd left it as long as she could, and now she looked around, wondering what she was supposed to do. She'd been in the dark long enough that her eyes had fully adjusted and she could see there was a bucket in the corner. It would have to do. She didn't have much of a choice. She unbuttoned her jeans and dropped them, hoping there were no cameras, that no one was going to come in. But no one did. She finished up and moved to the opposite corner, when the small latch in the door opened and something oval shaped was thrown in. Maggie waited until the sounds outside had moved on, before going to the door and trying the latch. Locked. She sighed and rolled her head a couple of times, trying to ignore the constant aching, constant burning, before picking up what they'd thrown in. It looked and felt like bread. But she wasn't going to take that chance. 

The cell was on the cooler side, but not so much that she was cold with her jacket off. She folded it inside out, so the leather was facing in, and laid down, resting her head on the cozy lining. She was tired and scared. She needed to rest when she could, so she'd be ready to help Alex and Kara when they came for her. She knew Alex and Kara and their team weren't far away.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex had dozed briefly on the sofa in her office. The sound of her coffee mug hitting the floor and shattering woke her and for one brief, blessed second she wondered why she was asleep at work. Then it all came crashing back. Her eyes burned from lack of sleep and she was grateful for the fresh coffee Winn handed her when she got to the control room. She wanted to ask for an update, but the way he avoided looking at her made her heart sink and her eyes burn even more. She blinked hard and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Have you seen Kara? Is she up yet?” her voice was more gravely than she'd have liked.

Winn gave her a quick glance. “Yeah. She was up a while ago. She's out looking.”

Alex watched him for a moment, before walking back to her lab. She had her own searches to run. 

*

Her watch had smashed at some point during her abduction, so she had no concept of how time was passing. It felt like days and days, but she suspected it had been no more than one or two. Her head throbbed. Her limbs, her sides, her back, ached. She was hungry and tired and as her head lolled back, she couldn't help but wonder what was taking Alex so long to find her. She'd dozed for a bit, then sat up against the wall again to give her sides a rest. She'd continued to doze on and off, until a sound caught her attention. She sat up and forced her eyes open, staring at the door as if that would help her hear better. There it was again. Crying. She moved closer, still hiding behind the hinge-side of the door. She pressed her ear against the crack, and- again. Children crying. She didn't know if any other children had been kidnapped, but Alistair and Olivia Marigold were hers to find and protect. As the crying passed by her cell, heart hammering, she made her decision and stood up, banging her hand on the steel loudly. 

It took a while, so long she'd thought no one was coming, until the small metal flap opened. 

“Those children who went past earlier- I... I'd like to look after them. Care for them. I-”

The flap slammed closed and Maggie sighed, leaning her head on the cold metal. “Please.”

 

Maggie was tired and cold and hungry and her sides ached so badly. She took as deep a breaths as she could. It all burned. Every so often she heard voices out in the hallway and she involuntarily held her breath, heart rate increasing as she prayed it was Alex, Kara. But it never was. Her stomach grumbled and she held it gently, listening to the voices passing by again. She heard crying and a second later her door was being opened. She barely had time to react, blinded against the lights of the corridor, as something soft and cylindrical was thrown in, followed by the two small bodies of the Marigold twins. The door slammed shut and Maggie blinked against the spots in her eyes. Alistair and Olivia were both sobbing, curled up together and wary of this adult they were in with. Maggie crawled over, talking carefully and quietly, using their names, telling them who she was and that she'd been looking for them. It took a few long minutes, but eventually they looked at her. 

“My brother's hurt really badly,” Olivia whispered, and it was only then that Maggie was stopped by the smell. 

Blood. 

Maggie moved to sit down next to them, when she felt something soft and foamy. She shuffled back, and unrolled what looked to be a yoga mat, just a little thicker. She laid it out and sat on the end of it, helping the twins to move next to her. It was softer and slightly warmer than the hard floor at least. 

It had taken over an hour of talking, soothing hysterical crying, telling stories and gentle touches, before Alistair had crawled into Maggie's arms and Olivia had snuggled against her side. Maggie held onto them both tightly, until Olivia had shifted and reached for something. 

“Can I have some of this?” She held up the bread roll Maggie had been too scared to eat. “We ate ours already.”

Maggie mmm'd. If they'd already eaten theirs and hadn't been poisoned, she supposed it was okay. Olivia broke it in half as Maggie looked down to Alistair. 

“Where's it hurt?”

Alistair let out a single sob and snuggled his head into the crook of Maggie's neck. “My arm.”

Maggie waved off the offer of bread from Olivia and helped Alistair sit more upright as the young boy took the bread from his sister. Maggie's thoughts raced. She didn't want to begin to think about what had happened to these kids. Olivia was still trying to play the tough sister, but every so often she winced too.

“Can I have a look at your arm, Alistair?” she asked gently.

He paused, then nodded, allowing Maggie to unwrap the piece of material tied around his left arm and hand. She bent down to look at his arm, but with his darker skin tone, and the darkness of the room, she couldn't see a thing. The smell of blood was stronger now, and where she held his wrist felt hot to touch. He whimpered as she wrapped it back up, but leaned into her touch as she kissed his forehead.

“You're being so brave Alistair. You both are. And I know this place is scary and your arm hurts, but my friends are coming to save us. We just have to wait here a little longer until they find us, okay?”

Both kids nodded, then snuggled into Maggie again, and the three of them dozed. Alistair's on and off sobbing and shifting had settled and his breathing had slowed. Maggie had woken completely at one point, checking on the kids, relieved as they grumbled at Maggie's gentle poking. For now, they were all okay. She swallowed the lump in her throat, prayed to Alex to get there faster, and pulled them both a little closer. 

*

Kara had been- everywhere. She'd flown all over America, she'd spoken to people, she'd roughed up a couple of aliens and organised more to begin international searches. But it just wasn't enough. She was Supergirl. _Supergirl_. This was practically her job. Take care of her family. Keep them safe. And she'd failed. What good were these superpowers if she couldn't use them to find Maggie? What good was she? What was the point of Supergirl if she really was this fucking useless? Kara had pushed, flying harder and fasting, as tears mixed with the rushing air to burn her eyes, her breath quickening as it eventually came out in gasping sobs and she let herself fall to the ground out over the desert. Sand rose up around her as she took panicked, hysterical breaths, her thoughts unhelpfully focusing on every single failure she'd had as Supergirl, as Kara; her complete and utter uselessness she was to the world. As her breathing finally, finally slowed, she cried. Kara cried and cried and cried. 

A while later, she sat up. The sun was setting yet again, on a day without Maggie. Her heart had never ached this badly. God, she missed Maggie. She _had_ to find her. There was no other way. It just wasn't possible. Wasn't plausible, that they wouldn't find her. Kara heaved herself to her feet and took off, landing a minute later in Alex's lab. The couch had a blanket thrown over it, an apple with two bites taken out of it sat on a plate, and Alex sat at her desk, precariously balanced on a stool, her arm holding her head up as she dozed. 

As Kara came around the desk, she glanced between the computer screens, the screens flickering through hundreds, thousands of images- of people, places, of police reports, of Twitter and Facebook mentions. Anything at all that might have mentioned seeing Maggie before or after she'd disappeared. 

“Alex,” Kara said quietly, reaching out to run her hand down her sister's back, holding Alex steady when her sister inevitably woke in a fright and slipped off the stool. 

Alex righted herself and the two women looked at each other. Both looked exhausted. Both had deeply bloodshot eyes.

“Have you eaten?” Alex asked finally. 

When Kara shook her head, Alex headed to the fridge she had in her office, stocked for Supergirl emergencies. She pulled out left over pizza and some fruit, and then watched as Kara ate solely for the sake of eating. When Kara offered her the last piece of pizza, and then held it to her lips, Alex allowed herself to take a bite. They ate in silence, then Kara removed her cape and boots and unfolded the couch into the sofa bed. 

“You need to sleep Alex. Just a little. C'mon” was all it took for Alex to kick off her shoes and climb under the blanket, both girls falling asleep instantly in the comfort of each others arms. 

*

Maggie blinked groggily. Her neck ached and her butt was numb. She shifted slightly, and lifted Alistair down to lay next to his sister. Maggie stood and forced herself through a short stretching routine. She was still aching, and sleeping at odd angles left her tense. Nonetheless, she was determined to be ready the second Alex arrived. For her, and now for these kids. She spent some time listening by the door, trying to see through any of the gaps, but it was quiet. She moved back to the twins, laying down on the cool ground. As she got comfortable, Olivia stirred and climbed on top of her, whimpering quietly. Maggie pulled the girl onto her chest and held her, as she snuck her free arm out to reach for Alistair. The boy was cool to touch, but when Maggie rested her hand on the boy's chest, his breathing was fast and shallow. Maggie held Olivia to her as she moved her jacket-pillow and shifted them both onto the mat next to Alistair. She tightened her grip on Olivia's back and pulled Alistair closer to her. She placed gentle kisses to both of their heads and tried to get back to sleep.

*

Kara awoke the next morning, the now-constant dread filling her heart and waking her fully. She slid an arm out but the bed was empty. Then she heard the phone ringing, and looked over to see Alex leaning against her desk, one hand over her eyes, the other holding her cell to her ear. Kara could hear it was Eliza as soon as the call connected. 

“Alex. Oh, Alexandra.”

“Mo- mom-” Alex's voice cracked as she held back tears. 

Kara was at her side in an instant, holding her as she heard Eliza continue. “I'm ready. I'll be on the next flight out sweetie.” 

Alex managed an “okay”, as Kara took the phone from her. 

“I'll come get you Eliza. I'll be there soon.”

“Are you sure, honey?”

“I am. It'll get you here quicker.”

“Okay. I'll be waiting.”

They ended the call and Kara pulled Alex into her arms, both clinging desperately to each other for long, long moments, before Kara pulled her cape and boots back on and took off. Alex's stomach rumbled painfully. Her thoughts were jumbled and racing and she looked helplessly between her monitors, not knowing where to start. Finally she reached for the half eaten apple she'd started yesterday and glanced at it for a second, before throwing it into the bin. A minute later and she heard voices. She rushed out of her lab and straight into her mom's waiting arms. They both shook as they clung to each other, Kara catching Eliza and keeping them all upright as the force of the hug sent them backwards. 

Once all hugs and hellos were out of the way, Alex took Eliza into her lab and showed her what she'd been up to. Eliza followed on from Alex's searches, adding her own thoughts and asking questions as to what still needed to be done. Alex knew she was trying to be helpful, wanted to find Maggie just as much as the rest of them, but Alex couldn't help but take some of her mom's questions as personal digs. 

“Are you sure you thoroughly checked these records, Alex?” Eliza asked again, shrugging off the guilt she felt when she saw her daughters shoulders sag yet again. Finding Maggie was their priority. Alex shouldn't be getting upset at her for this. 

“Yes, mom. I did. But since you're here, would you mind checking them again?”

Alex gave her mom a tight smile and excused herself to the break room. She just needed five minutes to herself before she got back to it. 

*

When Maggie woke next, it was to loud whispering from Olivia and Alistair. Then a knee to her stomach. 

“Ooph,” she gasped, holding on to Olivia as the girl wiggled off of her. 

“Sorry.”

“It's okay. How are you guys going?”

“We're okay. We're tough.” Olivia sounded like a tiny badass. Alistair, standing a step behind, looked tired and sore, but ready to stand with his sister. 

Maggie laughed a little. The first time since she'd arrived here. Having these kids with her was doing wonders for her confidence in the situation; giving her something even bigger to fight for. And a slightly better sleep had helped, even if her neck was kinked. Maggie got up and stretched again. She wondered briefly if it was 'morning', with how rested she felt. They had absolutely no way of telling what the time was. It was then that she noticed the twins- they were copying her every stretch. She grinned in the dark and changed her position. They did too. 

“It's good to stretch first thing when you wake up.”

The kids both nodded, and Olivia added, “When we grow up, we both want to be detectives too.”

Maggie paused, and swallowed the suddenly gigantic lump in her throat. “Well then, why don't I teach you some moves, huh? We gotta be ready, remember?”

“We remember,” Olivia replied, glancing back at Alistair. He nodded resoundingly. 

Maggie had gone through only two moves before they heard sounds in the corridor again. They went quiet, both twins clinging to Maggie tightly as they listened to what they recognised as the 'food cart' squeaking its way down the hall. Sure enough, a moment later the small latch in the door opened and two pieces of bread were thrown in, along with some sort of sack they'd never seen before. Maggie gently pushed the kids off her and retrieved the items, handing the bread to each of them and turning the sack over in her hands. It was a water pouch. And it was heavy. She opened it and took a sip before she could over think it. The slightly stagnant flavoured water was rich and cooling as it swished about her parched mouth and moistened her burning throat. She took another sip, before helping the twins have a drink too. Then she recapped it, explaining how important it was to keep some for later. They ate, and then got back up, the kids determined to learn more from Maggie, but as they got back into a fighting stance, Alistair sat back down on the mat, cradling his sore arm. Maggie went to his side immediately.

“Hey, Al. How's your arm feeling?”

“It hurts a lot.”

“Can I have a look?”

At his nod, Maggie undid the dirty piece of material from his arm. It felt hotter than before, and it was definitely starting to smell. She touched his forehead. He was burning up. She reached for the water pouch and poured a little over the wound. Alistair whimpered but didn't pull away. Maggie's heart clenched.

“You're being so brave, Ali. You're doing so good.” 

He looked up at her, the whites of his wide eyes vivid in the dark room. “I'm brave?”

Maggie ran her hand over his head and scratched at his hair. “So brave!”

She wrapped his hand back up and offered both twins another sip of water. Then Alistair lay down as he watched Maggie continue to train his sister. 

*

Hours and hours later, on another self-enforced timeout from her mother, Alex saw Kara fly back in. She went to call for her, but instead watched as Kara dragged herself down the hall and let herself into the med bay. A moment later Alex saw the warm glow of the sunlamps come on. Alex sighed and turned back to the control room, watching numbly as agents came and went, and then, yet again, as the clock flicked over to 1900. When it turned to 1901 she turned away. Three days. Three whole days and they still had no idea where Maggie was. Rolling her neck, she continued to watch, detached, until she heard her mom behind her, felt warm arms curl around her neck and squeeze. Alex grabbed onto her, the two standing together for long, long minutes until Eliza placed a kiss to Alex's temple. 

“I'm going to go lay down for a little while. I'll see you later.” 

Alex maintained her vigil in the control room a while longer, until she saw the sunlamps go out. Kara emerged a minute later. 

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked quietly, watching Kara from the floor below. 

Kara looked down at her and gave a small smile, followed by a short nod. Then she beckoned Alex to her, as she disappeared into Alex's lab. 

“How's it going?” Kara asked as Alex came into the lab and shut the door. 

“The same.” Alex moved to survey the monitors, to see if their mom had been working on anything different. She hadn't. Eliza had no more of an idea where to look than they did. At any other time, Alex would have felt validated in her work at that- that she had done everything Dr Danvers would have; but right now, she just wanted her mom to help her find the one detail she was missing to find Maggie. 

Kara mmm'd and sat down on one of the chairs, burying her face in her hands and letting her hair hang. Alex stepped to her, bringing her hands to cup at the back of Kara's head, trailing her fingers through the blonde's hair. 

“Have you eaten?”

“Have you?”

Alex sighed and pulled lunch's uneaten sandwich from the mini fridge. She gave half to Kara and then took a few bites from her own half before putting it down and pushing it towards her sister. 

“Alex-”

“You need more food than I do. And I have no appetite. So eat it.”

Kara ate, then led them both back to the sofa bed they'd slept on last night. As Kara undressed and got in, Alex bit her lip. She didn't want to sleep. She needed to be out there, searching. It wasn't enough. Nothing was ever enough. But every time she blinked it was getting harder to open her eyes. _God, I hope you're okay; I hope you're resting; I hope you're-_

“Alex,” Kara called quietly, seeing her sisters thoughts. “There are agents still working. Eliza's here. And what more can you do right now? You need sleep. Be a bit more refreshed, to keep looking tomorrow.”

And Kara was right, so Alex pulled off a couple of layers, climbing in beside her sister and trying to calm her racing thoughts as Kara spooned up behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day brought more of the same. The same searches, the same results, the same conversations. Kara coming and going all day, before dragging herself onto the sunbeds as the day ended. At 7pm, Alex found herself on Kara's landing pad, watching out over the city. It was all still the same, people going about their lives. She wondered how many of them were searching desperately for a loved one. 

“I was looking for you,” Eliza called, coming out to stand by Alex. 

Alex turned and gave a small smile before turning back to the city. She felt her mom wrap an arm around her. 

“It's 7o'clock.”

“Is it?” Eliza asked. 

Alex leaned her head in slightly. “Maggie disappeared at 7.”

Eliza's arm tightened, her other coming around as she pulled Alex into her. “Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry. I didn't realise.”

“It's okay, mom.” 

But still, Alex held tight, and Eliza tighter, as despair threatened to engulf them. 

“I seem to stop at 7 each night. Something tells me it's the time. And I just- I don't know. It doesn't mean anything now. The time I want to remember is the time we find her, but... I... I just-”

She shuddered, her breath changing as she forced herself not to cry. Eliza felt it and knew, holding Alex tighter still, and wiping away her own tears as the night settled in around them. 

*

Maggie had trained Olivia for most of the last two days. The 5 year old was enthusiastic about learning to fight and, despite living on bites of a bread roll, and a couple of sips of water, seemed to have boundless energy. The same could not be said for her brother. Maggie had checked on him continuously, doing anything she could to keep him comfortable. Which wasn't much. She'd given him sips of water also, but had left his arm bandaged. There was nothing she could do, except keep it covered and pray on Alex to arrive soon. 

When Olivia did begin to tire, Maggie stopped them both and sat down near Alistair, smiling as Olivia dropped down into her lap. 

“How much longer will your friend be?” she asked quietly. 

Maggie turned back from where she'd been running a hand through Alistair's damp hair. 

“She'll be here soon, I hope. Really soon.”

Olivia nodded and then stood, peeing in the bucket in the corner before climbing back into Maggie's lap. Maggie smiled to herself at the memory of instructing Olivia to “Squat. Just don't miss!”, and then having to go herself and feeling somewhat self-conscious about it, until Alistair had mumbled, “Squat. Just don't miss” at her. 

Maggie sat back against the wall and wrapped an arm around Olivia, letting the girl play with her fingers.

“Are you married?” she asked eventually, spinning the engagement ring around and feeling the stones with her fingers. 

“Almost. I'm engaged. Gonna get married soon.”

“Is your boyfriend the one looking for you?”

“Actually, I have a girlfriend. And yes, she is the one looking for us.”

“Oh! I didn't know girls could have girlfriends. Can I have one?”

“You can have whatever you'd like, Livvy.”

Olivia snuggled her head into the crook of Maggie's neck. “Okay.” She sounded tired. “Well, when I grow up, I want to be a detective and have a girlfriend, just like you.”

Maggie felt her heart clench and tears burned in her eyes. She held Olivia a little tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie woke to Olivia stirring beside her. The constant fear that ran through her since she'd woken up in this cell days ago, left her sweating and her heart thumping. She'd never been this scared in her life. This never ending terror, from what she'd seen on the stage that first day, giving her nightmares that didn't ease upon waking. All she wanted was to get home to Alex, and be wrapped in her arms. Maybe have Kara snuggle up behind her for good measure. She hated feeling helpless, or needy, but right now she wanted them to rescue her and wrap her in their protectiveness. And of course she was ready to reunite Liv and Ali with their parents. She couldn't imagine their worry. She couldn't imagine how worried Alex was. Or Kara. She hated the thought that her girls would be feeling anything like the terror she was. 

“Maggie,” Olivia whispered. 

“Mmmhmm?”

“I'm hungry. No one brought us bread this morning.”

Maggie forced her eyes open. She was so tired. Her head thumped. She ached from sleeping on the hard ground and she was still deeply sore from being kicked and beaten the other day. Her lungs still hurt with every inhale and she felt bruised. Tears prickled at her eyes. She wanted to go home. 

“Maggie,” Olivia dragged out her name, crawling over to her. 

“Olivia there's some left over bread near Ali, okay. Can you just eat it and be a little bit quiet please.”

“I'm sorry.” Olivia crawled away and Maggie heard her eating. Maggie sighed. 

“I'm sorry Liv. I feel really bad this morning.”

“What's wrong? Are you hungry? Do you want some bread?”

Maggie paused. She'd had only a few bites to eat since they'd arrived. She fed the twins almost all of their food. But right now, she really needed to eat something.

“Yeah, could you give me a small bit please.”

Olivia ripped some off and gave it to her. They both ate quietly, then Olivia came to her side again. 

“Are we gonna do some more moves today?”

“Not right now Livvy. I'm too tired and sore.”

“Where does it hurt? Can I make it better?”

“I hurt everywhere, sweetheart. You can't make it better. But do you want to do some moves and I can tell you what to do while I lay down?”

Olivia nodded and scrambled to her feet while Maggie lay back down on the hard concrete. Olivia jumped into a fighting stance and punched out, and Maggie laughed. She led the girl through different moves, and the correct ways to punch and kick. While Olivia practiced, Maggie moved up next to Alistair. She lay her hand on his chest. His breathing was still fast and shallow, and he felt hot and sweaty. Maggie shook him a little, and he stirred, but didn't open his eyes. 

“Ali. Alistair. Do you want some food?”

He shook his head just once, and then remained still again. Maggie bit her lip and tucked her arm around him while she went back to watching Olivia. Olivia grew tired not much later, and burrowed her way in between Alistair and Maggie, rolling over until her face was in Maggie's.

“I don't want to do that any more.”

“Okay baby. Have a rest with me and your brother for a bit.”

“I'm scared, Maggie,” she said eventually.

“I'm scared too, Livvy. But we have to be strong remember.”

Olivia trembled in her arms as she started to cry. “I remember,” she hiccuped. “But I want to go home. I miss my mommy and daddy, and my friends and my cat.” 

“I know, I know. I miss my family too. I really miss my girlfriend. And her sister.”

Olivia leaned forward and kissed Maggie's cheek. “Do you have brothers or sisters?”

“Nope. Just me. But my girlfriend's sister is like my sister. She's my best-friend.”

Olivia placed another wet kiss to Maggie's face and snuggled into her neck. Maggie held her and thought of Alex and Kara. She wondered how they were going.

*

Alex woke achy and hungry. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling of her office. Tears burned in her eyes and she let them roll silently down the sides of her face. She didn't want to get up, didn't want to eat, didn't want to do anything but hold Maggie in her arms and snuggle into her until she'd reassured herself that Maggie was safe. The dread that held tight around her heart made breathing difficult; made living difficult. She'd felt the same deep-seated ache when Kara had disappeared in the past, but Kara had been found. Maggie was still, somehow, missing. Alex felt like she could cry forever. Felt like she was being swallowed whole by this overwhelming sadness. Like it would be so easy to let herself be consumed, until she felt nothing. Then she heard voices outside her door. She had to hold it together. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. This was her own personal pain and she didn't need to put it on anyone else. She got up and changed, forcing down a banana to appease her grumbling stomach, before heading down to the control room. 

She watched the screens without taking anything in. _God, where are you? Where on Earth have you been taken to? I hope you're still-_ tears burned behind her eyes again and she turned away. No one needed to see this.

Sometime later she smelt food, and heard her name being called. Kara and Eliza stood with Lena and Sam, who held bags of food. Alex forced a small smile as she went to them. 

“Hey,” was all she could manage. 

“Hi Alex. We brought some food over for you guys. We didn't know how well you were eating here.” Sam stepped forward and gave Alex a side hug but pulled back quickly at Alex's stiffness. 

“Thanks.” 

Alex nodded and there was an air of awkwardness as no one said anything. Until Eliza stepped forward. 

“Why don't we take this to your office, Alex? We could all eat in there?”

Alex nodded and turned away, silently leading the group up to her office. She opened a couple of the blinds covering the floor to ceiling windows, letting in light, and Kara left the door open behind her to air the space a little. Lena and Sam set out the food while Eliza found plates and napkins. Alex's mouth watered at the sight of pasta, salads and muffins. But something in her held her back. _Are you eating?_ Then Kara's arm was around her waist, pulling them together. Alex remained stiff to the supportive contact, but Kara didn't give in, instead stepping around to pull Alex in to a tight hug, rubbing her hands up and down Alex's back until she finally gave in and relaxed.

“We're eating to find her, remember. Not holding off because we're worried she's not eating right now. Okay?”

Kara held strong until she felt Alex nod against her shoulder and bunch Kara's shirt in her fists. She pulled back and held Alex's face between her hands, watching her until Alex managed a genuine smile, as tears burned her eyes yet again. Kara smiled, swiping her thumbs under both of Alex's eyes, then pressed a long, lingering kiss to Alex's temple. 

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

The girls pulled away, both thankful for a family who had turned away to give them some privacy. The group stood around, eating quietly, until Alex cleared her throat and looked between Lena and Sam. 

“So, how are you guys? How's Ruby? I'm sorry I haven't been very good at replying to your texts and stuff, I just-”

Both Lena and Sam waved off her apology. 

“Ruby's good,” Sam started. “She's doing well at school. She met a boy she can't stop talking about.” 

The group smiled and laughed. Alex forced away the intruding thoughts. 

“And her grades are good. She's been selected to go to one of those summit events, so that's cool. It's in New York. I think I'll... I think I'll go with her.”

Sam stopped abruptly, eyes flickering to Alex. “I-”

“It's okay. It's a good idea to stay with her.”

The group went silent again, eating quietly, before Lena put down her plate. 

“I started this new show on Netflix last night.” 

That was an easy topic, and it took off, the group making small talk about shows they liked, while Alex was able to fade into the background, her thoughts loud and intrusive, as she struggled to finish a small amount of pasta salad. Kara's hand on her shoulder pulled her back to reality, encouraged her to pull away from the sadness, even if she didn't need to actively participate in the conversation. This here was a great group of people- her mom, who she loved and who made her strive to always be better, Lena and Sam, who were the best friends she could've ever asked for, and Kara, who would never stop being her world. _And you. My everything. I love you. I will always love you._

*

Maggie and the twins napped on and off for a while. When Maggie fully awoke hours later, she felt a little better. Not as tired, anyway. Her headache had faded. And the painful starvation-induced cramps that came on and off were gone for now. She slid out from where Olivia lay against her, peed, and then stretched a little. She felt gross. She was still in the same underwear, jeans and shirt from the day of her... abduction. And she still had her shoes on. She couldn't risk taking them off for long. She had to be ready. Amongst everything else, she wanted a long, hot shower. Preferably with Alex, but she wasn't picky at this point. 

Alistair's gaspy breathing caught her attention then, and she went to his side. 

“Ali,” she called quietly, shaking him gently. 

When he didn't respond she tried harder, then reached down to forcefully pinch at his fingernail. When that also garnered no response, she lifted his eyelids. His pupils had rolled up so far that only the bottoms of the iris were visible. She gasped, pulling back and clasping her hand over her mouth as she glanced at Olivia. She didn't want to wake her. 

“Alistair. Please. Come on honey. You gotta wake up. Please.”

She shook him roughly a few more times, but he remained still. Tears sprang to her eyes and she let them fall as she lay down and pulled him close. The reality that he might not make it was settling deep in her chest. 

*

Lena and Sam left a while later, Eliza returned to her searches and Kara flew off to be Supergirl. Alex sat alone in her office feeling better than she had. The overwhelming sadness was constant, but she felt a small amount of confidence again. Like somehow she'd been reminded that she wasn't in this alone. There were other people out there who loved Maggie almost as much as she did, and they were never going to stop looking either. Taking advantage of the small amount of motivation, Alex opened all the blinds, cleaned up a little, and then dragged herself down to the locker room. She couldn't remember the last time she'd showered. Surely everyone was being polite, pretending they couldn't smell her coming. She had a long, hot shower, taking the time to wash her hair and scrub herself down. Maggie would appreciate this when they found her. Alex smiled to herself at the memory of washing Maggie in the shower, and what it had led to. Then she pushed those thoughts away before they made her cry again. 

She entered the control room with a new enthusiasm, but as the afternoon dragged on, with still no answers, her mood dropped. She spent 7pm staring out at the city, with Eliza hugging her on one side, and Kara on the other. Then she begged off their offers to stay with her tonight. 

“You guys go home and rest. I'm gonna stay here.”

“Alex-”

“Kara, it's okay. Go. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

Alex gave them a small smile and turned away, hearing “Love you” replies as she headed back to her office, stripped, then got under the blankets on the couch. Once alone again, she let the tears fall, biting her hand to stop the sobs, lest Kara hear her, then pulling back the sheets to allow for extra oxygen when her uncontrollable hyperventilating left her light-headed. She was drowning again, and only one person could save her. There was no escape from this and she didn't know how she was even surviving the constant pain and fear. Sleep provided a small break, in between the dreams and nightmares that woke her multiple times a night. She prayed for sleep, but it was slow coming. A thought crossed her mind, and she climbed out, heading to the storeroom, where she pulled a bottle of whiskey from the back corner. She opened the bottle and took a mouthful, swallowing it down with the gigantic lump in her throat. It burned and it reminded her even more of Maggie, but she felt it slowly begin to numb and distort her thoughts. She took it back to bed with her, finishing off almost half the bottle before drifting off into a blessedly dreamless sleep. 

*

When Maggie woke again, it was to Olivia talking to Alistair, and trying to wake him.

“Maggie. Maggie! Ali won't wake up.” Olivia was upset, panicked. 

Maggie moved to her side, rubbing her back. Alistair was taking short, uneven breaths. 

“I know, Livvy. He wouldn't wake up before either.”

“Why not? Is he sleeping? Is he still sick?”

Maggie pulled Olivia down into her lap, stroking her hair as they both watched Alistair.

“Your brother is very sick, Olivia. He's in a deep sleep right now, which is why he can't wake up. He needs lots and lots of rest to get better.” 

Olivia nodded and tucked her head under Maggie's chin. 

“Our grandpa got very sick and sleepy. Then he had to go away. I miss him. But mommy said I could see him again one day.” Olivia sat up quickly. “Alistair won't have to go away, will he?”

Maggie swallowed, grateful for the darkness that prevented the 5 year old from seeing her expression clearly. 

“Maggie? Will he need to go away? Like grandpa did?” 

Olivia was staring directly at her, and Maggie had no idea what to say. So she just nodded shortly. 

“He might, Livvy.”

“What? No! NO. I don't want him to go away! He's my brother. Maggie! Don't let him go away. Maggie please. Please don't let him go!”

Tears rolled down Maggie's face as Olivia became hysterical. She climbed out of Maggie's arms and to Alistair, yelling his name over and over, shaking him with her tiny arms, as Maggie sat there in shock at the devastating sight. Eventually she took a deep breath and reached for Olivia, pulling the girl back into her arms and holding her tightly as Olivia fought her, still yelling for her brother. Maggie felt overwhelmed and she wondered if she should've just lied to Olivia. She started whispering meaningless sentences, of hopes and prayers, of how he'd always be with her, in her heart. Olivia's protests died down and she began to sob, letting Maggie rock her. When she somehow eventually fell asleep, Maggie lay Olivia down next to Alistair and moved to his other side. She lay down by him, brushing his hair back and running her hand up and down his torso.

“Ali. Alistair. How are you feeling, buddy? You know, your sister here is really worried about you. She loves you very much. And I know you love her too. You're really sick right now, and I'm sorry I don't have any medicines to make you feel better. I wish I could get you out of here. Alex will be here really soon and you gotta try and hold on, okay? You gotta hold on for you, and for Olivia, and your mom and dad, and your cat! Olivia's told me about Mr. Whiskers. I know everyone's missing you so much right now. I bet even grumpy Mr. Whiskers misses you! So you've got to try and hold on, alright. Just a little bit longer.”

Maggie stopped to wipe at her eyes and face, and smooth down Alistair's clothes. She watched Olivia breathing next to him. 

“Do you remember what you guys said to me a few days ago? That day that we first met? I told you I was a detective and I was looking for you back home in the city. Do you remember what you and Olivia said to me? You said you're both going to become detectives when you're older. And I know you'll both be great at it. So you have to get better, because I want to see you become a detective one day. And I'm gonna be there, okay? When you get your shield. I'll be there smiling and remembering when you first told me you wanted to be a cop. So you have to get better. Because you have a lot to do. Not just the police force, but you have to finish school, and make awesome friends, and maybe find a partner if you want. And I want to be there for all of it. Please hold on Alistair.” 

Maggie broke down again, leaning her head on his chest as she cried for this beautiful little boy and his sister, and for herself. Then she leaned back again, drawing patterns over his chest as she watched him. He turned his head just the slightest in her direction and she sat up a little, but then he let out a rattly gasp and went quiet. 

Maggie placed her hand gently on his chest, leaving it there for a minute, before sliding two fingers delicately over the pulse point in his neck. There was no beat. Maggie closed her eyes for a moment, before sitting up and pulling Alistair into her arms. He was floppy and she tucked him in, cradling him tightly and rocking him as she stared, numb, into the darkness. She didn't know whether to wake Olivia, or let her sleep. This whole situation was so unbelievable. For a moment she wondered if this wasn't all just a dream. Then Olivia stirred and sat up. She watched Maggie cradle her brother warily. 

“Does he have to go away now?”

“Yeah, Livvy. He has to go away now.”

“But he's not going for long, right? I'll get to see him again one day?” It was a whispered sob.

“Yeah, you will.” 

Maggie watched Olivia wipe at her eyes, then crawl over. She kissed her brother on his head. 

“Mom said, when grandpa went away, mom said he'd always be watching us. Do you think Alistair will be watching? Do you think he's gonna go with grandpa?”

Maggie gave her a watery smile. “Yeah, I think your grandpa's gonna take good care of him. And I think they'll both be watching you and making sure you have a good life.” Maggie wondered how little Olivia really understood.

“Okay. Well I'm sad he has to go away for now, but I'm glad he's gonna be with grandpa. How long do you think he'll be away for?”

Maggie stopped. “I think- I think you'll get to see them one day.”

Olivia nodded and sat back, allowing Maggie to stand with Alistair in her arms. She stepped away from their bed and laid him gently on the floor by the opposite wall. 

“Will he be okay over there?” Olivia asked quietly. 

Maggie came back and pulled the girl to her. “Yeah, I think he will be. Come here. Let's get some more rest.” 

“Do you think he's scared?”

“No, I don't think so. I think he's feeling extra brave right now.” 

“I'm still scared. I'm more scared now he's going away.”

“I know. But you're being so brave too, even if you don't feel like you are. You're making me feel braver as well.”

Maggie lay down and Olivia curled into her side. It took a long time for either of them to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

“Maggie! Maggie!!” Olivia sounded happier than she had last night. 

Maggie forced her eyes open, to where Olivia crouched over Alistair's body. She could see the girl's wide eyes and smile in the dark room. It gave her hope.

“What, honey?” 

“Maggie! Alistair's still here! He didn't have to go away! Maggie, look!” 

She turned to her brother, shaking him gently. He remained still. “Ali, Ali, you're still here! You didn't have to go with grandpa after all!”

Maggie's heart sunk. Any and all hope she'd had was consumed by dread. Olivia had thought his body would disappear over the night. Her heart broke as she listened to the girl talk, telling Alistair to be brave, to get better, because they were going home soon, it wouldn't be too long. 

There was a banging sound, deep within the walls of this place, distant screams, and Maggie backed further into the wall she was laying against. She had never been so scared in her entire life. When she got home to Alex, she never wanted to leave her side again. There was another sound, closer, and Olivia sat up a little, glancing over to Maggie. 

“The food cart is here,” she whispered, standing.

It felt like days since they'd last been thrown a measly scrap of stale bread, and their stomachs ached in emptiness, in near constant nausea. Olivia stepped closer to the door, waiting, listening. Maggie pushed herself to a sitting position. The cart, with its one squeaky wheel, rolled closer, then stopped, just outside the door to their cell. And this time, just like every other time before it, Maggie held her breath, heart in her throat, as she wondered if it was the food cart, if it was only the food cart. 

“Livvy, step back a little,” Maggie called quietly. 

Olivia looked at her and took a step backwards. “Why?”

“Just, just stay back from the door, okay.”

There was a sound, then a pause. The little flap opened. A piece of bread was thrown in. And then a pair of eyes were staring in at them, watching them in the thin strip of light let into the dim room. 

Then the flap dropped back into place, descending the room back into darkness. Maggie was hyper-aware of every single sound. The banging in the walls, the screams, Olivia stepping over to where the bread had been thrown, the silent food cart. 

It happened in less than 5 seconds. The cart hadn't moved, hadn't squeaked on to the next cell. Maggie hadn't had time to tell Olivia to wait, as Olivia had stepped closer to the door to retrieve their food. The door was unlocking and being pushed open. Maggie was on her feet in the instant that the room was flooded with light and her vision was blinded, her eyes closing involuntarily, her head pounding with the effect. 

“Maggie!” 

Olivia was screaming.

“MAGGIE.”

Maggie forced her eyes open as she took blinded steps forward, desperately trying to reach the girl. But it was too late. The man had swooped in, grabbing Olivia tightly around the waist and yanking her out with him, as his mate pulled the door closed and locked behind them.

Maggie slammed into the door with her entire body as the momentum threw her forward. She could head Olivia screaming her name, the sound getting softer as they took her further away. 

“OLIVIA.” Maggie yelled back, hoping the girl could still hear her. “OLIVIA. GIVE HER BACK. BRING HER BACK HERE. OLIVIA. Livvy. God PLEASE. BRING HER BACK.” 

Maggie hit at the door over and over and over, kicked at it, panic drowning out everything except the little girls yells, still loud in her brain. 

“Olivia! LIVVY,” she screamed again, banging harder and harder, as the sounds around became quieter, as others heard her desperation. 

But as she went silent, so too did the hallway. 

“Livvy,” Maggie whispered, hitting her palm against the door one last time, tears stinging and aching her tired, dry eyes as she collapsed to the floor. 

**

Alex's head was thumping. She rolled over gingerly. The pain reminded her of grad school. Drinking herself to sleep most nights. She wished the only thing stressing her out now was failing a test. The unending dread flowed through her veins and made her heart feel like it was pounding. It was all-consuming. Inescapable. Almost unbearable. This constant, never-ending fear that consumed her completely, making her world dim and her body stagger through every moment of every day. It was inevitable. If this didn't end, it would devour her. 

There was a knock at the door, and Alex moved the bottle behind the sofa. “Who is it?”

“Just me, sweetie.” 

_God, her mom. She-_

“Can I come in, Alex?”

“Of- of course, mom.” 

Alex pulled herself to her feet as the door opened and her mom entered, pulling her into a hug immediately. Alex hugged her back, but couldn't relax, couldn't wait for it to be over. She hated this, this pandering. As they pulled back, Alex's head throbbed and she winced. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a headache.”

“Okay, well why don't you come to the break room in a bit. Kara's brought breakfast over, and we'll get you something for your head, hmm?”

Alex paused, then gave a small nod. She changed quickly, then, as her mom draped an arm around her shoulder, she brought hers around her mom's waist, a subtle tightening of her grip in thanks. 

They made their way to the break room and sat at one of the tables, where Kara had portioned out servings of eggs, bacon and potatoes. She reached for Alex's hand. Alex let her squeeze it for a moment before pulling back. She could feel Kara's eyes on her, but couldn't bring herself to look up. Instead she began picking at her food. 

Kara and Eliza ate, and spoke intermittently about the days plans. They tried to include Alex, but all she could manage was a small nod every so often. When she'd had what she thought was probably enough to satisfy both of their concerns, she excused herself back to the lab. 

Dropping down into one of the seats, her head continued to pound. She couldn't bring it to herself to care that she was in pain, not with Maggie still gone, but as every move made the pain worse, she knew she needed something. Whether she deserved to be pain free or not. 

Pushing herself to her feet, she trudged over to the cupboard. A box of Advil was in the emergency first aid kit, but when she opened it, the strip that fell out was empty of tablets. Staring at the useless plastic strip, anger flared, and tears burned. _Why couldn't anything be easy? Why now? Couldn't she catch just one small break?_ Really, all she had to do was go next door and take a tablet from their kit, but between the anger and the sadness and the pain and her utter uselessness to the world and to Maggie, she really did deserve whatever she was feeling. If only Maggie had never begun dating her, had never reconsidered her feelings, she'd be with someone who could actually help find her. Maybe never even kidnapped in the first place. Not with some depressed, angry drunk with a god damn superhero for a sister. If- when, they found Maggie, Alex would need to insist Maggie begin seeing someone else. 

Alex crumbled the plastic strip in her hand, digging harder as the sharp edges dug into her palm. _This is what you deserve, Alexandra_. She laughed humorlessly. Then she turned, dropping the plastic on the table and heading straight for the bottle, still half hidden behind the sofa bed. Five large mouthfuls later, and she began to feel better. The burning focused her, and her thoughts cleared somewhat. _She wasn't going to tell Maggie to get with someone else. God. She'd be there by her fiancée's side forever_. It was amazing how badly the alcohol fucked with her these days. But right now, it was helping to refocus her. She lifted the bottle, taking another large swig.

“Alex!”

_Oh, God._

“What on earth are you doing?” the disappointment in her mother's voice was palpable. 

Alex turned slowly, using her time recapping the bottle to avoid looking at her mom. And when she did finally look up, she wished she'd taken even longer. Her mom was standing by the door, arms crossed, shaking her head, a sad, pitied expression on her face. Every self-loathing thought Alex had pushed away with the booze came rushing back, drowning her in internalised hatred. 

“Why are you drinking?”

Alex remained silent. Eliza came closer. 

“Do you really think that's going to help find Maggie, Alex? What were you thinking?”

“Why the fuck do you think I was drinking?! You know what, you don't care.” Alex spat back, spinning around and slamming the bottle on the nearest counter.

“Of course I care. I am your mother. But right now, I care about Maggie. She's my priority.” 

Alex spun back. “And you're saying she's not my priority? That I'm not doing everything I can to find her?”

“What? Alex, no, of course not. I'm just-”

“Because I am. I always will. And just because I never lived up to your high expectations, and was never good enough, doesn't mean I won't find her.”

“Alex, I know you'll find her. And-”

Alex barely had time for her mom's half-assed apologies at the best of times. 

“Just get out.”

“Alex.”

“Mom, GET OUT.”

Eliza paused by the door for a long moment, before leaving and shutting it behind her. Alex turned back to her desk. The bottle mocked her. Her head was pounding again. She ignored it all and went back to work. 

**

Maggie had stayed where she'd fallen, resting uncomfortably against the door, crying softly, slapping at the metal, and sobbing Olivia's name. The event played itself unbidden, over and over in her mind, as she analysed every single detail, where she'd gone wrong, how she'd allowed Olivia to be taken. The food cart and its squeaky wheel. Asking Olivia to stand away from the door. She should have held Olivia to her. The eyes, staring at them, taking in the fact there was a child. Olivia stepping closer to the door before the cart with its fucking squeaky wheel had moved on to the next cell. How bright everything had been after spending days in darkness. How her head and eyes had ached terribly at the dim lights of the hall. How she hadn't gotten to her feet, hadn't gotten to Olivia fast enough. That was the detail she focused on the most. Why hadn't she been quicker? Why hadn't she been fast enough? Why hadn't she been on her feet already or held Olivia to her or moved them into the corner or told Olivia to hide or-

Why? 

Maggie slapped at the door again, as she finally adjusted her position. Her back and neck ached and she had to roll onto all fours to be able to stand. She swayed on the spot, catching herself on the wall, and her mind went to _that_ morning as she'd caught herself on the wall as she headed into their bathroom. When Alex had joined her in the shower to make sure she was safe. She forced the thought away. All it did was make the pain, the longing, worse. She couldn't think of Alex right now. 

The dizziness faded, and the constant nausea and cramps worsened. Her eyes had readjusted and she stood there, staring at nothing in the dark of the cell. She stepped forward, and heard the bread roll- that fucking bread- bounce off her shoe and hit the wall with a soft, stale thud. 

She picked it up and moved to the far corner, sitting near Alistair’s head. She pulled her knees to her chest and played with the bread in her hands, rolling it over and over. Then she took a bite. She'd spent her entire time with the twins feeding them first, but now she ate almost half of it without thinking. It was hard and flaky and she needed a drink but couldn't move from her spot. She was trapped but the corner was only a false protector. 

She looked around and glanced down, her eyes widening as she took in Alistair again, but for the first time. Alistair. Her little boy to protect. Her little boy that she had failed to protect, was now a dead body, beginning to decompose on the floor by her leg. 

Panic flared and she pushed herself over onto her knees, ignoring the stinging pain as she crawled quickly to the opposite corner, hitting her head as she reached it, before pulling herself into a ball, rocking herself just slightly. She eyed her jacket, and, as if waiting on the enemy to strike, she darted sideways, grabbing the leather and opening it over her. Knees pulled to her chest, jacket covering her as she tried to become as small as she could, invisible, to the room, to the people who had taken her, to the dead body by the opposite wall. The bread was caught in her lap and she held it, pulling into herself even more as she leaned her head into her knees and smelled the leather of her favourite jacket. It did little to comfort her, and she sat back. Without thinking, she slammed her head into the wall once, twice, the pain doing nothing to ease the panic that continued to eat away at her, tightening around her heart. Maggie wondered briefly if she could hit her head hard enough on the wall to knock herself out. If it might be easier than trying to survive this place, even until her girls arrived.

**  
Alex awoke suddenly. She'd worked hard in her lab all day, making calls, using encryption software she wasn't supposed to have access to, to delve deep into sites Winn had linked to her in an email. When the urge to have another drink hit her, and her headache worsened, she laid down, falling asleep quickly. Kara had been listening in on Alex all day, the closest she'd gone since hearing the fight earlier. She'd called Eliza to let her know Alex was sleeping. 

Alex wondered what had woken her, and then realised her phone was quietly playing an uplifting melody, where it lay on the table beside the sofa. She hadn't set it, which means her mom had been in to check on her. Now, with the alcohol leaving her system, and a decent few hours sleep, she felt bad about snapping at her mom like that. She did care. Alex knew that. She reached for the timer. It was 6:45pm. In time for her 7pm vigil. Beside her phone was a bottle of water and a fresh packet of Advil. She took two tablets and downed the bottle of water, before running her hands through her hair and leaving the lab. 

**

The panic had faded over the day, and had allowed Maggie to think somewhat more clearly. She'd stretched out her cramped legs a few hours ago, and then had gotten up and stretched out every sore aching muscle. She'd spent hours wishing for Olivia back; for her neighbors to be quiet so she might hear anything at all. She avoided going to Alistair. In the dark and terror of this place, the idea of his dead body rotting a few feet away was not something she was able to banish from her mind. 

She'd eaten another few bites of the bread, and had finished the water in the sack. Now she sat again, resting in the corner. Her mind raced, between here, between these children, between their current situation. Between Alex and Kara and Jack and her friends and work and whether she'd put away the groceries she'd bought the night she was taken. She still had stuff to do. Still had a life to live. She was getting married, god-fucking-dammit. She couldn't be here. 

A sound caught her attention. A different sound than the last few hours. Rolling. A squeaky wheel. The food cart.

She got to her feet and stared unblinking at the small line of light under the door. But the sound continued on, not stopping. She let out a defeated sigh. Then, another sound. She stepped forward, against the door. People walking. Crying. Whimpering. The closer it got, the younger it sounded. Her heart started hammering. The footsteps slowed and there was speaking in a foreign language. Then a key in the lock. Maggie stepped back out of the way of the door. It opened and she squinted, barely able to make out dark figures in the doorway. One stepped forward and she stepped back instinctively. Then something- no, Olivia- was being dropped onto the floor by her feet. The door was closed and locked again and Maggie waited until the footsteps disappeared before turning back to the girl. Olivia was whimpering. And Maggie had never been so grateful to see this little girls eyes as she looked at Maggie. 

“Livvy! Oh my God, Livvy.” 

Maggie dropped to her knees, pulling Olivia to her. Olivia whimpered louder, but as Maggie went to let go, the little girl reached for her and pulled them closer together. Maggie stretched her legs out, pulling Olivia onto her body, then scooting backwards until she could rest against the wall. Olivia continued to whimper, her breaths uneven in pain. 

Maggie pulled her closer, only then allowing herself to take in how wet Olivia was. Her clothes, her hands, her head and face as Maggie ran light fingers over her skin to soothe her. She smelt like blood. 

** 

At 6.55, Alex made her way to her now usual vigil, staring from Kara's balcony to the street below and desperately holding back the tears as she let her thoughts- strongly contained throughout the day- finally run free. 

This time, as she leaned almost too far over the railing, she heard voices. Her mom and Kara, she'd expected. But J'onn, Winn, Lena, Sam and Imra, she hadn't. Kara moved to her, stepping into the personal space behind her and wrapping strong arms around Alex's neck. Alex brought one hand up to hold her sister's arm, as her other went to her mom's out stretched hand. The rest of their group settled themselves around the balcony, each taking a moment to feel the world continuing around them, while they were somehow living through absolute hell. 

Eventually Winn chuckled, causing the group to look at him. He held up his phone. 

“I'm collecting funny memes and photos I see to show Maggie when we find her. Just things I know she likes.”

The group shared a small chuckle, Winn's gaze finally falling on Alex who gave him a small smile. She briefly wondered if he wasn't still beating himself up about this. 

Eventually the evening grew dark and cool, and the group dispersed, most to their homes, Alex, to her office. Kara grabbed her things and hugged Alex for a long time, before taking off home. Alex mustered all the energy she had left and cleaned herself up a little, before heading to her now-usual sofa bed. Her mom was waiting for her. 

“Alex.”

“Mom.”

“I have to go back to Midvale tomorrow.”

Alex stopped pottering and moved to sit beside her mom. 

“Is this because of this morning? I- I didn't-”

“Alex, I know you didn't. And I didn't either. And no, me leaving has nothing to do with this morning. I have a presentation I need to submit for work. I'll be back as soon as I've done it.”

Alex nodded. “Okay.”

“It was kind of nice to have everyone on the balcony this evening, wasn't it?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah, it was. It helps me to not feel so alone in all of this. To be reminded that everyone is still looking and everyone wants her back as much as I do.”

“Oh, sweetie.” 

Eliza draped her arm around Alex and pulled her daughter in close. “I can guarantee that everyone here misses her and wants to find her. They all love Maggie and want her back.” She pressed a kiss to Alex's head. “You are not alone in all of this. I promise. As much as it might feel like it sometimes. You are not alone.”


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie had dozed throughout the night, sitting up awkwardly against the wall as little Olivia clung to her. The girl had cried herself to sleep multiple times over the course of the day, and it was all Maggie could do, to hold her close and whisper in her ear. 

When the food cart came by again, Maggie slid Olivia off of her and moved closer to the door, ready for- what ever happened. But nothing did. The flap opened, the bread was thrown in, and the flap closed. Maggie saw nothing more than a gloved hand, heard nothing more than it's squeaky wheel as it moved down the corridor. 

She had no water left, and so used her nail to break off bits of bread, which she gathered in a small pile. She crawled over to Olivia and lay by her side, brushing back her hair and running a hand over her side. 

“Livvy.” 

The girl mumbled her reply but didn't open her eyes. 

“Livvy, I've got some bread for you. You gotta eat, okay. Gotta try and keep your strength up, to help you get better.” 

Olivia mumbled again, but opened her mouth a little. Maggie took a piece and brought it to the girls lips, smiling as she felt Olivia’s tongue flick across her finger. Maggie fed Olivia piece after piece, until Olivia shook her head. 

“I don't want any more.”

“Okay.” She paused. “I'm sorry I don't have any water for you.”

Maggie felt guilty at having finished it all yesterday. _What was I thinking?_

“It's okay Maggie. You were thirsty.”

Maggie nodded to herself as she watched Olivia breath. It was almost like something had changed; like Olivia had matured somehow, in the time she'd been gone.

“Yeah, I was.”

**

Maggie hadn't moved from Olivia’s side all day, except to break more bread and feed it to the 5 year old. Olivia had slept a lot, but by the time Maggie was getting tired again -the evening, she supposed-, Olivia had opened her eyes and sat up. 

“Tell me about your family,” Olivia said quietly, when they'd both shared the end of the bread. 

Maggie stopped and swallowed before taking a deep breath. 

“My family?”

“Yeah. Your mommy and daddy and brothers and sisters.”

“Oh well. I- I don't have any brothers or sisters, remember? It's just me.”

“Did you ever want them?”

Maggie nodded. “I did. But I have some very close friends now who are like my brothers and sisters.”

“That's good. What about your mommy? Do you see her a lot? Is she helping to look for you?”

Maggie bit at her lip. She wondered if her parents even knew she was gone. She wondered if they cared. Tears prickled her eyes and she looked away for a moment. 

“I love my mom a lot, Livvy. I don't get to see her very much. But I bet she's worried and helping to look for me.”

Olivia smiled tiredly at her, and Maggie swallowed down the lie and the giant lump in her throat. 

“And I bet your mommy and daddy are really close to finding you. I bet they're really worried too.”

“Yeah. What's Alex like? Does she have a nice family too?”

“Alex is- Alex is amazing. I love her so much. She's so brave, braver than me. And she loves-” Maggie choked and Olivia put her small hand on Maggie's knee. 

“She just loves me so much. More than I could have ever imagined,” Maggie whispered. She cleared her throat. “And she takes really good care of me. So does her sister. She's my best friend too. I just- I never knew I could be this happy. I really miss them.”

Olivia climbed into Maggie's lap and burrowed her head. 

“You're the bravest person I've ever met,” she whispered. 

** 

“Maggie,” Olivia asked a short time later, her eyelids beginning to droop. 

Maggie snuggled in closer and pulled Olivia to her. 

“Yeah, honey?” 

“What are these rings around our necks for?”

Maggie looked at the almost too-big collar around Olivia’s neck. She had looked at them a lot over the last few days. They appeared to be standard metal, thick, with a link in the back. Two stones sat, one on either side, flat and rectangular and built into the metal. When Maggie had first seen them on the stage, there had been so many different coloured ones, all glowing brightly. But the light blue stones in the twins collars had been dull and dark since they'd arrived in Maggie’s cell. After all the analysing though, Maggie still had no idea what they were for.

“I don't know Livvy. I'm not sure.”

Olivia nodded. “Alistair had blue lights on his when they first put them on us. He said mine was blue too.”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, you both have blue ones.”

“How come yours is green?”

Maggie stopped and instinctively reached up to touch the warm, hard collar. She'd assumed, from what she'd seen on the stage, that different species of alien had different coloured collars on, but that didn't make any sense if hers was a different colour. 

“I don't know.”

Olivia just nodded, then shivered. 

“How are you feeling, Livvy?”

Olivia just snuggled in a little closer. “Everything hurts.”

“What's everything?”

She wondered what they'd done to her. Olivia still refused to say what had happened while she'd been gone.

“My tummy and sides.” Olivia moved and pointed to her abdomen. “And I feel like I'm going to puke.”

Maggie wished, for the millionth time, that they had some light in there, just enough for her to be able to see Olivia properly, to be able to see her chest and back and access any injuries. But just like with her brother, she'd had to rely on her senses and what these brave kids could tell her. She felt tears prickle her eyes at the thought of Alistair, and briefly hoped Liv wouldn't face the same fate. So far though, she seemed okay. And Maggie would be ready to fight to the death, anyone else who tried to take this girl from her again. 

“I want to meet Alex and tell her how you took care of me and Ali.”

Maggie was glad Olivia couldn't see the pain that she felt when thinking of Alex. Alex who she hadn't see in- days?-, who she was missing so much she physically ached. 

“Well, I can't wait for her to meet you, because I want to tell her how brave you have been, and how you've helped me be brave too.”

Olivia rested her head in against Maggie's side, and closed her eyes. “I'm scared. I'm glad you're with me. I- I want to go home.”

“I want to go home too, baby. Soon. We just have to wait for Alex, and for your mom and dad to find us.” 

Olivia “mmph'd”, but said no more, and Maggie merely pulled her closer, content to sleep sitting up if it meant the girl could rest. 

*

Hours later, Maggie stirred. She wondered for a second what it was that had woken her. Olivia remained asleep at her side. The same banging and wailing that always seemed to be there, was just as present now as it was during the 'day'. Maggie closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but screaming, yelling, from closer by kept her awake and alert. More screaming, a different person now. Thudding. The sounds were getting louder and more active. Maggie settled Olivia gently down on the mat and stood, stepping by the door and listening intently. The sounds were just as terrifying as the ones that usually echoed throughout the place, but these were new, and that was what scared her. She wondered if, by any chance at all, it was Alex or Kara. 

The sounds continued, yelling, banging, thudding sounds, as if large groups of people were being moved. Her heart was thundering in her chest, so loudly it was almost drowning out what was happening outside. Her nerves were on fire. She was terrified, so fucking scared, but one part of her, one part of her was starting to believe they were getting out; finally escaping. 

She didn't know how long she stood by the door, waiting, listening, as groups of people thundered past, sounds of gun shots, a yell as someone fell to the floor in their haste to get out. 

Maggie banged loudly, hoping to get someone's attention. She was in here! _Alex! Where are you? Kara? Anyone? I'm in here, and I have Olivia with me._ She banged a few more times, but the same sounds continued on without anyone coming near their door. She wondered how long it would take- who? The DEO? FBI? NCPD?- whoever it was, to check their cell. Surely, surely they'd be free in the next few minutes. 

Her heart soared at the thought of Alex. Of getting to hold her again, getting to kiss her, to just spend time with her. And with Kara and the rest of their group. She just wanted to see them all and hug them and give Winn shit for leaving her downstairs even though she'd never even needed to forgive him, because there was nothing to forgive. Her anxiety was dissipating as adrenaline had her ready to fight, for her, for Liv, for Alistair. She was ready. 

She listened carefully, fully fixated on what was happening outside. So much so, that when Olivia leaned in against her and took her hand, she jumped. 

“Oh, Liv. You're awake.”

“Yep! What are you doing?”

“I'm listening to what's happening outside. I think they're coming to get us.”

“Really? My mom and dad are out there?”

“Well I don't know if your mom and dad are here, but I think some people are. And they'll be able to help us get back to your mom and dad, okay?”

“Okay!” Olivia turned away. “I'm gonna go tell Ali that we're going home.”

And instantly, Maggie's heart sank. Oh, God. Alistair. She watched as Olivia dropped down at his side and began whispering into his ear. Maggie's eyes filled with tears, and she wondered how on Earth she'd face the twins parents later, after bringing only one child back alive. But the yelling outside was getting louder, and she swallowed and tried to refocus. Alistair might be gone, but she would get Olivia back to them. She would. And she would watch that little girl grow up and she'd be there every step of the way. 

“Maggie.” Olivia was standing again, and she took an unsteady step towards Maggie. 

Maggie stepped towards her, but as she did, the cell door was unlocked. Maggie turned back. The door remained closed. Had she imagined it being unlocked? How- why- She took a step back towards the door. 

“Maggie.” 

Maggie turned back, torn between going to the little girl she'd sworn to protect, and checking the door; getting out of this godforsaken cell. 

But the decision was made for her. 

“Maggie, I don't feel good.”

“What's wrong, Livvy?” 

Maggie was at her side in an instant, dropping to her knees as she held the small girl steady. 

“Something's wrong.”

“What's wrong? What do you feel?”

“My chest hurts, and my arm hurts.” Olivia was starting to take deep, gasping breaths, as she held both hands to her chest. 

Maggie lowered her to the ground, her heart thumping wildly for very different reasons now. 

“Okay, Livvy. You're okay. I know you don't feel very well right now, but your mom and dad will be waiting for you, and so we gotta get you to them, okay? Alex will be here very soon and she's gonna take you to them, so you gotta hang on.”

Maggie looked towards the door, which remained closed. There was still yelling from the hallway. 

“Maggie, I'm really tired.” Olivia was watching her, eyes half-lidded. 

“I know, baby, but you can't sleep now. You gotta be ready, remember?” 

Tears came and fell, splashing against Olivia's cheek, where she wiped at them. 

“I remember.” Olivia paused. “Is Alex here?”

“Yeah, Livvy. She'll be here soon.”

“-bet she's mi- missed you.”

Olivia's eyes were closing, her breathing was evening out; she was becoming heavier in Maggie's arms. 

“Liv. Olivia.” Maggie shook the girl until she opened her eyes. 

“Maggie, I want to stay with Alistair. I'm tired, and my chest hurts a lot.” 

“Honey, no. You can't sleep now.”

But Olivia's eyes closed yet again and her head lolled. 

“I want to stay with Ali. Can you get Alex, and my mom and dad?”

Olivia shifted, and Maggie reluctantly lay her down by her brother, where she rolled into his side and draped her arm around him. 

“I'll go get them, okay? Just wait here, Livvy.”

Olivia didn't reply. Maggie stood. And the cell door opened. 

Maggie jumped back, ready to fight, to defend, but there was no one waiting. She stepped forward, hoping, wishing to see Alex, to see Kara, to see just one familiar face. What she saw though, was beaten, bloody prisoners being dragged, thrown, kicked, down the corridor. Those guards with their laser guns were forcing the endless stream of captives in the opposite direction they'd gone the other day. Even more guards went cell by cell, yanking prisoners out into the stream. 

Maggie darted back in, before anyone could properly see her, rushing to the twins and grabbing Olivia. 

“Liv, Liv, we gotta go sweetheart.” 

Maggie shook Olivia, but the girl remained still. “Liv. OLIVIA.” She shook Liv roughly, then harder still, garnering absolutely no response from the little girl. “OLIV-”

Maggie was cut off as rough hands grabbed her arms and spun her around and to the floor. She went to stand but a brutal kick to the head left her reeling and her pause was enough for the hands to yank her to her feet and shove her out into the stream of prisoners. 

“OLIVIA!” Maggie screamed, trying to turn back, but the momentum of the crowd, the shove from the guard that had grabbed her, and a hard whack to her shoulder blade from his pistol kept her moving, to the end of the hall, then a left, down again, another left, a right, through a door, through another door- Maggie kept turning around, trying to see where she was, who she was with. Where was Alex? Where was she? Or Kara? Where was Supergirl for God's sake? More prisoners had joined the flow and it was all she could do to stay on her feet and not be trampled, as she was carried along. There was yelling, screaming, crying, stumbling as people did fall and were crushed to death by the enormous amount of people forced to carry on over them. Someone yelled and a laser gun shot out; Maggie's next awareness was as she was sprayed with blood, as half of someone's head exploded over those nearby. Her mind went blank; this very moment was survival. Stay on your feet; do not fall, do not trip; do not give anyone reason to take a shot at you; you must survive this; you must survive this to return to Alex. 

Someone in front stumbled and fell, and Maggie stumbled too, but hands, more hands, these ones softer and more gentle, even as they grabbed her forcefully, yanked her back and kept her on her feet as she and her- savior- stepped over and kept moving. 

Suddenly the group was coming to a halt, much more quickly than those behind realised and Maggie was being crushed into a large male in front of her. Someone was behind her, people at her sides. She could barely breathe, and she shoved out as those around her shoved too, desperate for the tiniest bit of room that would allow them to breathe. It was hot and the air was thick and she was growing light-headed, but then blessedly, the people in front of her were stepping forward. Maggie took a deep breath, as precious, precious oxygen flowed through her body and allowed her to think and- 

She was being pulled forward by a guard with a gun almost as big as him on his shoulder. He eyed her collar and then yanked her forward before shoving her towards the right. And then she was moving again, through a door, down another long hallway. She focused on staying on her feet again, avoiding eye contact with the trigger-happy guards watching them move into yet another room. And then again, someone was looking at her collar and shoving her towards a door. Another hallway, another 'sorting'. God, where was she? Where was Alex? 

Her thoughts of Alex consumed her terrified, numb mind, for one blissful second, before she smacked hard into the stopped prisoners in front of her. Two turned around, leering angrily over her much smaller stature, but a yell from a guard and a wave from a gun had them turning back. Maggie stepped away as quickly as she could, with more and more people coming in behind her. God, there were so many prisoners. Thousands, down to a hundred in this room. Where the fuck was she? 

She- a loud shriek broke the air as all eyes turned. Maggie couldn't see what was happening, but there was screaming, and then she was being bumped backwards as the people in front of her tried to move back, away from whatever was happening. But the guards with their guns, and the continuous flow of prisoners entering the room behind them moved the group forward, and before Maggie was ready, one of the tall males she'd bumped into was being dragged forward, giving her a clear view. The man was forced to the ground, both hands put into metal cuffs fixed into a central alter. His thumbs, one at a time, were pulled away from the rest of his fingers. A thin, wide metal blade was placed over the joint attaching his thumb. The guard sitting opposite brought his hand down, striking the end of the metal tool with a hammer and completely detaching the man's thumb from his hand. As the prisoner howled in agony and tried to pull away without effect, an implement with a glowing end was brought over and pressed deeply against the gushing wound. The man howled even louder as the wound was cauterised. The same thing happened to his other hand and he was uncuffed and helped to stand, before being shoved through the door on the left. 

Maggie just stared. There was nothing else she could do. Her mind was gone. Numb. She was unable to take in anything that was happening; just watch blindly. The prisoners dragged over to the blood drenched block. The thick metal handcuffs. The tools covered in blood of those beforehand. God. Maggie looked down. Their entire group was standing in blood. There was just so much blood. 

She watched as the next prisoner was released from the stocks, shaking, staring at his hands in pained disbelief, that he had lost his thumbs. Maggie just watched him go, but then yelling and the guards moving made her shrink back as she watched a blonde woman- with light blue stones in her collar- fight. Fight like Maggie hadn't seen happen here. The fight didn't last more than a few seconds, but when the woman was hauled to her feet, she was taken through the door on the _right_. Thumbs and all. Maggie stared as the door closed behind the woman and her two guards. Where were they going? Where were they taking her? Where- An iron grip on her wrist yanked her forward as those around her shrank back. Her heart was beating hard, and she couldn't hear anything over the ringing in her ears. Every second was lasting hours. One step forward, two, three. The hand on her wrist was painfully squeezing the bone there. The floor was wetter here, closer to- the guard sat, casually, waiting on her. He was dressed in black robes, a black hood, his face blood splattered. He grinned at her. She was forced to sit on the wooden block. Her hands were pulled out in front of her. She felt like she was moving in slow motion. She couldn't move any faster. But then, as her hands hit the cold, bloody cuffs, it was playing in fast forward. And before anyone of the guards could move, Maggie pulled back and smashed the smug, grinning man in the face. He toppled backwards, clearly surprised, and Maggie was on her feet in an instant. One guard to her very right, another coming from the left. She took one down, kicked the second backwards into the crowd. But a dozen guards were coming from the front and she got in only a handful of shots before she was taken to the ground. Her face bleeding, her nose almost breaking as a heavy foot held her head into the rocky floor. There was talking above her, and then she too, was yanked to her feet and taken through the door on the right. 

*  
Maggie fell to the ground in the next room landing hard against another person. She scrambled up as quickly as she could, but another person being shoved in tripped over her. They moved apart, clambering off each other, some more disorientated than others after their beatings. The group in here was growing. 

Maggie backed into a wall and took a couple of deep breaths, but had no time to take in her surroundings, or fellow captives, as more guards entered. They were waving guns and yelling, stepping between the slowly growing crowd, and inspecting them. Maggie was pushed to one side, right into the young blonde woman who grabbed at her in fear. Maggie looked at her blankly, before the next door was opened, and their group started moving yet a-fucking-gain. 

Maggie struggled to keep track of where they were going. She still didn't see anything that looked familiar; still had no idea where on Earth she was. The group stopped in the next room, and suddenly the guards were screaming at them. Her mind understood they were speaking English, but she couldn't take in what they were saying. She looked around, watching as every one around her started removing their clothes. She didn't move, couldn't. 

Then, a guard was in her face, leaning over her, his breath rank, spittle flying. She quickly yanked her shirt open, buttons flying in her haste to remove it. She glanced around. The group had removed their outer wear only and stood, most attempting to cover themselves from the guards prying eyes. Maggie swallowed the lump of terror and anger and kicked off her shoes, before removing her socks and trousers. Not for the first time did she wonder where her phone had gone, or if she was ever going to get her favourite leather jacket back, where it had remained in her cell. _Oh God, Livvy._

The guards gave them a once over and opened an air-lock door in front of them, directing the group single file down the short hall. Maggie fell into line, trying to force her mind to get through the shock, to take this in. She looked away as she passed the group of guards, whose eyes roamed her partially naked body freely. She would not give them this. She liked her body, and she had just as much confidence in her underwear as she did in her leather jacket. She just wished she felt that confidence now. 

She followed the man in front of her through another doorway, and realised they'd come to a dead-end. Her heart began thumping and a ringing in her ears drowned out every outside sound. She walked numbly further into the small room and bumped into the same blonde woman from earlier, but was prevented from backing up as more people came in behind her. They were all trying to find some personal space, but as even more people came in behind them, they were pushed closer and closer together. 

Maggie closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She ignored every unwanted touch of someone's naked skin against hers; she ignored the yelling and the wailing and the pleads and crying; and she especially ignored her racing thoughts, of shipping containers, of concentration camp gas chambers, of- Oh God. _Human trafficking._

Her breathing quickened and she opened her eyes, trying to dull the growing panic. The small room was hot and it was difficult to breathe and-

“Hey, hey. You're okay. Just breathe, alright? Just breathe.”

Maggie looked up into the eyes of the blonde woman from earlier. 

“Just breathe, okay? Try not to panic. It's hard enough to breathe in here as it is.”

Maggie nodded and watched the woman breathe, matching her breaths. It helped, and she felt the panic subside somewhat. Maggie gave her an awkward smile, as they had to readjust themselves against the other. The near-nakedness of every person in the room made this one of the most uncomfortable situations Maggie had ever been in. 

Finally the movement behind them ceased and they were all allowed just a second to accept their sardine-d positions, before the door was shut and locked, leaving them in almost complete darkness. There was a shift in motion as their container began moving and then there was more sobbing and yelling and an as-small-amount of shoving as the space would allow. But slowly everyone quietened and it was only then that Maggie allowed herself to turn back to the blonde. 

“I'm Maggie,” she whispered. 

“Stephanie.” 

And as they stood there, breath mingling in the tight space, Maggie could think only of Alex and how they'd lay this close after making out, bodies touching, just watching each other. The tears came again, and Maggie was uncomfortable at Stephanie's proximity to her and Maggie arms were so trapped she couldn't even wipe away her own tears. But Stephanie was reaching for her, accidentally brushing her stomach as she jostled their group again, just enough to bring Maggie's arms between their bodies. Maggie wiped at her eyes and gave Stephanie a small grateful smile. Stephanie swiped at her own face, then brought her hand between them and linked their fingers, resting their damp, joined hands between their chests. As Steph closed her eyes, Maggie did too.


End file.
